A New Life: Brotherhood
by Shishio287
Summary: The continuation of A New Life: Beginnings. As the party prepares to enter Cleyra, Michael wonder when he will face Beatrix. He will find that he has much more to worry about than Beatrix. COMPLETE.
1. Cleyra: Ascending the Trunk

Chapter 20: Cleyra: Ascending the Trunk

It took us a few hours, but we finally managed to reach the desert. I noticed the huge sandstorm that protected Cleyra in the distance. It was the biggest dust devil I had ever seen. I turned and looked at Freya.

"You expect us to get through that mess?" I asked, indicating the sandstorm in front of us.

She nodded "it's the only way…now come on. We've wasted enough time." We walked towards the sandstorm.

* * *

As we approached the sandstorm the wind seemed to die down. We could enter the sandstorm now since the winds weren't as strong. Freya walked up in front of me. "The tempest subsides" she said, unbelievingly. She knelt down "…by the gods."

Zidane came up beside me. "C'mon, let's go while we can!" I nodded in agreement, trying my best to keep sand out of my eyes.

Frey stood up and turned to Zidane "Indeed. Let us press on."

I noticed Quina nodding her head enthusiastically. "Must hurry. Must find yummy-yummies" she said, licking her face.

I looked at her and gave her an odd look. A smile crossed my face and I began to shake my head in mild amusement. Zidane looked at us "come on. Let's go." We all nodded and ran through the weakened sandstorm.

* * *

After a few seconds we emerged from the sandstorm. I gazed upon Cleyra. The tree was enormous. I had never seen such a big tree before. I wondered how it was possible for a tree to grow to such a height, especially in a desert. 'Must be the magic in this world, either that or the water under the tree' I thought, intrigued. I was shaken from my thoughts as I saw the others moving on. I quickly caught up to them.

* * *

We began ascending the tree trunk to reach the city of Cleyra which was up in the branches. We had to press a lot of switches and do some back tracking, but we were making progress. We had reached a large, cavernous room when we felt that something was near us. We slowed our pace and readied our weapons; listening for any sound.

That's when we heard it; a small buzzing sound. The sound was coming closer, and there seemed to be more than one. We looked to where the sound was coming from, and noticed five Dragonflies coming right at us. They were a grayish white color and had scythe like forelegs. I unsheathed my normal sword. It was battle time.

* * *

The Dragonflies advanced on us and we each picked one. I chose the one that was farthest from the right. I moved to strike the Dragonfly. I lashed out at it with an upward-vertical slash, but it flew away from my attack. Before I could recover it began to do some strange dance in the air. I watched it closely, looking for an opening.

Suddenly it stopped moving and unleashed a small swarm of bugs at me. I opened my eyes in shock. I knew what it was doing now; it was using its 'buzz' attack. I turned and ran from the swarm. I knew I had to do something and fast. A thought suddenly occurred to me. I turned around and faced the swarm. I raised my sword into the air, shouted "Do Ryu Sen," and brought my sword down on the ground.

The attack sent a large cloud of sand at the swarm. The sand hit the swarm and knocked them out of the air. As soon as the cloud of sand settled I could see that the Dragonfly was preparing another attack.

Deciding not to give him another opportunity I quickly ran at the creature. I jumped into the air, shouted "Ryu Tsui Sen," and brought my sword down on the Dragonfly's neck. My blade, surprisingly, didn't cut into the Dragonfly's neck that much. Its head was still attached.

I landed on the ground and looked up at it. That's when I realized what was wrong. 'Of course, its body has a thick exoskeleton. I treated it like it was normal flesh. Now, I know how to deal with it' I thought. I quickly rolled away from the Dragonfly as it tried to strike me with its scythe like forelegs. I ran underneath the Dragonfly, shouted "Zantatsu," and swung my sword upward, horizontally. My attack succeeded and the Dragonfly was cut in half, width-wise. The two halves fell in front of and behind me…and I ended up getting covered in bug blood.

I looked around to see how the others were doing. I saw Zidane stab his double-bladed sword into the Dragonfly's eyes. 'Why didn't I think of that' I thought. I turned from him and saw that Freya had pierced her Dragonfly in the thorax and had it pinned to the ground; it slowly died.

I turned to see that Vivi had already taken care of his Dragonfly with his new Fira spell. There wasn't much left of it but a pile of ashes. Finally, I turned to Quina; she had most of the Dragonfly's upper body in her mouth. She quickly spit the Dragonfly out, proclaimed "yuck! Taste bad!" and began rubbing her tongue to get the taste out. The Dragonfly was dead though, having been half eaten. We had won the battle.

* * *

After the battle, we moved on to another room. This room had three sand whirlpools in it. We had to get to the other side. We began to shimmy along the walls to avoid falling into the whirlpools. We had successfully avoided two of the three whirlpools and were working on number three. We almost made it…until Freya's left foot slipped on some loose sand and she fell into the whirlpool.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw her get pulled into the whirlpool. Thinking quickly, I took off my battle robe and held it out for Freya "Freya, grab on!" She grabbed on and I began to pull her in.

That's when I saw something emerge from the center of the whirlpool; it was a Sand Scorpion. It was moving towards Freya. I quickly looked at Vivi "Vivi, blast that thing!" I said, nodding my head towards the scorpion. Vivi immediately took aim and cast his new Blizzara spell. The spell hit the scorpion and it retreated back under the sand.

I finally succeeded in pulling Freya out. She looked at Vivi and then at me "Vivi, Michael…thanks."

I smiled at her. "No problem. Just returning the favor" I said, remembering Gizamaluke's Grotto. She nodded at me.

Zidane spoke. "Are you guys okay?" All three of us nodded. He sighed in relief. "Good…let's get going." We all nodded and continued our way up the tree.

* * *

We eventually made it into another cavern. I was really getting sick of this place. We had been walking for hours and we still weren't at the top. 'This went a lot faster in the game' I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"MICHAEL, LOOK OUT!"

I looked up and noticed that it was Zidane who had yelled. Seeing that he was looking to my left I quickly turned in that direction…only to see a big, sandy, fist heading straight for my face.

I didn't have time to dodge or block. The fist made contact with my face. I was sent flying backwards and hit the opposite wall. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. My eyes were stinging tremendously due to the sand that was now in them. I was yelling in pain. Instinctively, I tried to rub the sand out of my eyes, but it only made the pain worse.

I could hear the sounds of battle going on in front of me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bottle of eye drops. I put the eye drops in both my eyes, and it quickly began to dissolve the sand. I opened my eyes and saw that the others were fighting a Sand Golem; a creature made entirely of sand with a red creature- like thing in the center of its chest.

I quickly got up and unsheathed my normal sword. I charged to my friend's aid as they were fighting the Golem. As soon as I arrived, however, I noticed Freya jump into the air and saw her throw her lance at the creature's heart. The red creature like thing shattered and the Golem slowly sank back into the ground from whence it came.

* * *

I sheathed my sword 'I guess they had it covered. Too bad, I really wanted to kill that thing myself after what it did' I thought.

Zidane turned and looked at me. "Are you alright, Michael?" I nodded my head. He smiled "good…I thought you said you would never let your guard down again."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Oh, shut up."

Zidane started to laugh; I walked up to him and punched him, lightly, in the arm. He still laughed, but then grabbed his arm and massaged the place I had hit him "ow."

I smiled. "Well, if we're through here let's get going." Everyone nodded and we continued our ascent.

* * *

We, eventually, made it outside to a pathway that I knew would take us to Cleyra. 'We're almost there' I thought, relieved. That was when I heard a familiar buzzing sound. I turned around and noticed a Dragonfly flying towards us. I sighed in irritation 'it's always something' I thought, unsheathing my normal sword. The others readied their weapons as well.

Before we did anything, however, I heard a loud screech to my right. I looked out and saw a Zuu flying toward our position. The Zuu was a big black bird with a large yellow beak. It swooped down, opened its mouth, and devoured the Dragonfly we were going to fight. I was surprised 'well…I guess that's one less battle we have to worry about' I thought. I sheathed my sword. We turned and continued on our way. We didn't get far when we heard the same screech again.

* * *

I turned around and saw that the Zuu was flying back towards us. Everyone else turned to look at the Zuu. I cursed 'I guess we're going to have a fight after all' I thought, unsheathing my normal sword, again. The Zuu swooped down, opened its mouth, and swallowed Vivi whole.

My eyes widened in shock, fear, and, above all, anger. I started to see red. "YOU FEATHERED BASTARD, SPIT HIM OUT!" I bellowed. The others turned to look at me, surprised at my reaction. I ignored them and charged at the Zuu before it could get away. I jumped at the Zuu, shouted "Ryu Sho Sen!" and decapitated it. The Zuu's head fell off the cliff and down the tree.

* * *

I turned my attention back to the Zuu's body and quickly worked my way around to its stomach. I thrust my sword into its stomach, being careful that I didn't stab Vivi by mistake, and cut its stomach open. Gastric juice and whatever the Zuu had eaten previously spilled out from the wound. This included a bunch of Dragonfly remains, including the one it had previously eaten, but no Vivi. I cut the stomach open further and discovered that Vivi wasn't in there. I was bewildered. 'Where is he?' I thought.

That's when I decided to get a closer look at its neck. I walked over to its neck and noticed a bulge in its neck as if it had swallowed something. I quickly cut its neck open and Vivi fell out of the wound. He was covered in saliva and what I assumed was mucus, but he seemed unharmed.

I helped him back up to his feet "are you okay, Vivi?" I asked.

He looked at me, shaking slightly. "I-I'm f-fine" he said.

I knelt down and placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Vivi. The thing's dead. I promised you that I would protect you, didn't I?" I said.

He stopped shaking. "Thanks, Michael" he said.

Zidane looked at Vivi. "looks like we need to get you some new clothes." he said, motioning at Vivi's cloths.

Vivi's eyes widened. "No! I like my clothes" he said, holding onto his clothes tightly.

I smiled at this. "Well, they're at least going to need to be washed considering where they've been."

Vivi looked at me now. "O-okay we can wash them, but I don't want to get rid of them."

I nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we're close to Cleyra by now."

Zidane spoke. "Let's get going." We all nodded, except Quina. Zidane looked at Quina. "What is it Quina?" he asked, surprised that she wasn't agreeing.

She looked at the Zuu's body. "Can I eat it?" she asked, indicating the Zuu's body. I was revolted by the idea, but Zidane decided to agree.

"Sure, Quina, just be quick about it, okay." Quina nodded her head enthusiastically and walked over to the Zuu's body.

I turned my head from the sight not wanting to see her eat it. The others turned their heads as well. After a while, we all heard a loud, satisfied belch and looked over at Quina. The Zuu's body was gone. Quina looked over at us. "Taste good" she said. I shook my head in disgust.

Zidane spoke. "Okay…let's go" he said. We all nodded this time and proceeded onward.

* * *

We eventually found a ladder that led up to the branches of the tree. We each climbed up one at a time; first Zidane, then Freya, then Vivi, then me, and then Quina. When I got up there I noticed a sign that read 'Cleyra' and pointed to my right. That's when I saw the city of Cleyra. 'We finally made it' I thought, relieved. 


	2. Cleyra: Anger

Chapter 21: Cleyra: Anger

We approached the city of Cleyra and I noticed two robed figures near the entrance. As soon as we approached they stopped us. The one on the right motioned to Freya.

"You there…might you be Lady Freya?"

Freya nodded her head. "Indeed, I am."

The one on the left now spoke. "We have awaited your coming, my lady" she said, bowing her head to her.

Freya looked surprised at this "how did you come to know my identity?"

The Cleyrian on the right spoke again. "The King of Burmecia has requested that we guide you to him."

Freya now looked relieved at hearing that the king was still alive. "Long live the king! Take me to him immediately!"

The Cleyrian on the left nodded her head. "At once, my lady."

Freya turned to look at Zidane "Zidane, I shall go to see the king. Why not take this chance to rest?"

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, good idea." Freya turned back to the Cleyrians.

The one on the left spoke again. "This way, my lady" she said, turning and walking up the stairs behind her. Freya followed her up the stairs.

* * *

The other Cleyrian turned to us. "Allow me to be your guide and show you around our town."

"Actually…could you show us were we could wash up. One of us needs it badly" I said, looking over at Vivi. The saliva and mucus had dried and was beginning to give off a foul stench.

The Cleyrian, noticing where I was looking, looked at Vivi as well. "What happened to him?" she asked, surprised by his appearance.

Zidane spoke. "A Zuu swallowed him." he said, as if it was an everyday occurrence for people to be swallowed by Zuus.

The Cleyrian looked surprised. "He's fortunate that he's still alive…follow me, I will take you to our bathing area." She turned around and walked up the steps; Vivi and I followed her.

* * *

I stopped when I noticed the others weren't following, and turned back to Zidane. "Well…are you guys coming?"

Zidane shook his head. "You two go on ahead I'm going to go look around town." he said, and ran past us into town.

Quina spoke. "I look for munchies in town." she said, licking her face and running off after Zidane.

I shook my head 'all she ever thinks about is food…oh well, to each his own or, in this case, her own' I thought. I turned back and followed the Cleyrian, with Vivi beside me.

* * *

The Cleyrian brought us to a bath house and showed us to the men's bathing area. She had told us along the way that there were two large bathing pools in the place; one for the boys and one for the girls. She also told us that bathing here was a social event rather than a private event and that they cleaned each pool regularly. I didn't mind too much. It sounded like it would be similar to spending time in a sauna, a public shower room, or even a swimming pool.

She turned and looked at us "you can change in there" she said, motioning to the room on my left. "Place your clothes in the bins you find in there and place them outside the room if you want them washed. If you do, your clothes will be ready in a half hour."

I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were stained with sand and dried bug blood. They definitely needed to be cleaned. She continued, "And when you're finished changing you can enter the bathing room. There are fresh towels in there for your use."

I looked at her and nodded "alright, thank you." She nodded at me and left. I looked down at Vivi "well…guess we better get changed" I said, motioning to the door. Vivi nodded his head and we entered the room.

* * *

No one was inside the changing room; Vivi and I had the room to ourselves. The room wasn't that big and looked like the locker rooms in gym class back at my high school. I noticed the baskets the Cleyrian was talking about, and grabbed two for Vivi and myself. I went over and handed one of the baskets to Vivi.

After that, I walked over to one of the lockers and removed my battle robe. I placed my battle robe in my basket and removed my shoes, socks, and swords. I put the socks in the basket and placed my shoes and swords in the locker. I proceeded to remove my shirt and pants. I placed them in the bin and, finally, removed my underwear. I placed my underwear in the bin and turned around to look at Vivi; he was still fully dressed.

"Vivi…why aren't you changed yet?"

He looked extremely nervous. "I-I c-can't" he said.

"Can't…or won't?" I said. He looked up at me. I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

I sighed "look, Vivi, are you afraid that I wouldn't understand? Are you afraid that I'm going to run out of here screaming if I see you without your clothes?" I asked, seriously.

Vivi looked down at the ground, and slowly nodded his head. "Y-yeah."

I sighed again and remembered how I used to be uncomfortable about changing when someone else was around.

I walked over to Vivi and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, nervousness still in his eyes. I smiled at him "don't worry, Vivi. I'm not going to run away from you. It takes a lot to scare me, and I understand that you don't want to get undressed while I'm here. If it will help you, I'll leave the room." Vivi seemed to relax a bit. I was relieved to see that he was feeling better.

"I'll make you a deal Vivi…if you get undressed and put your clothes in your basket, I'll sing for you, again."

Vivi's eyes widened with excitement at this. "Y-you will?"

I nodded. "Sure, but you have to get changed first…I'll meet you out in the bathing area, okay?"

Vivi nodded his head. "O-okay" he said.

I got up, turned around, left the locker room, approached the bathing pool, and slipped in.

* * *

The water was warm and refreshing. I could feel all the aches and pains of my past ordeals just wash away. I decided to get cleaned up while I waited for Vivi. I grabbed the soap, and dunked my head under the water. I washed my hair out and removed all the dirt, blood, and sand from my body. I emerged from the water and heard the sound of footsteps.

I turned and saw Vivi; he had finally undressed himself. His entire body was completely black and I noticed that he had short, wavy, brown hair. He looked at me timidly.

I smiled at him. "Good work, Vivi. Now come on in and get yourself cleaned off."

Vivi didn't move from his spot. "A-aren't you…well…y-you know…?" he asked, nervously.

I gave him a serious look. "Vivi, I don't care how you look. I meant what I said. I'm not going to run off screaming. Besides…it's not like you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Vivi seemed to lighten up a bit. "Thanks, Michael…for understanding."

I smiled again. "No problem. Now come on in."

Vivi walked over to the pool and eased himself into the water. As soon as he settled himself down I handed him the soap. "Better wash yourself off, Vivi." He nodded and took the soap from me. He started to wash himself off.

After he was finished he looked up at me. "Where's my song?"

I looked down at him and smiled. "Alright, Vivi, I'll sing." I began to sing.

_

* * *

"Whaaaaat I loooove beeeest Miiiikey saaaid, isss when I'm asleeep in my bed, and the AAAngeeel of Muuusic siiings soooongs in my head. The AAAngeeel of Muuuuusic siiiings soooongs iiiiin myyyyy heaaaaaad." I concluded my song._

* * *

Vivi looked at me surprised "that's it?"

I looked down at him and smiled. "That's it."

Vivi looked disappointed. "I thought it would be longer." he said, disappointed.

"Hey, I promised I'd sing…I never said how long I would."

He gave me an accusing look. "You tricked me."

I continued to smile. "Awww, don't be that way Vivi. I'll sing longer next time."

He looked at me. "Promise?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

Vivi nodded. "Okay."

* * *

After thirty minutes we got out of the pool and dried ourselves off. When we arrived back in the locker room I noticed that our clothes were laid out for us. I walked over to my clothes and put them back on. I opened my locker and retrieved my swords and shoes. I put them on and looked up at Vivi; he was fully dressed. I smiled at him "come on, let's go." Vivi nodded his head and we left the bath house.

* * *

We made our way back to town. After that bath I felt a little tired. I looked down at Vivi. "I'm heading for the inn. You want to come along?"

Vivi looked at me, and shook his head. "No, I-I think I'll look around town for a bit."

I nodded. "Okay, but come find me if you run into trouble." He nodded his head and took off down one of the bridges. I smiled as I watched him leave. I started to make my way to the inn.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking I finally reached the inn. I walked inside and greeted the innkeeper. He nodded to me. "Welcome…will you be staying, sir?" I nodded. He smiled "I usually charge outsiders, but with all these refugees around you can stay for free."

I smiled. "Thanks" I said.

He nodded "the beds are right upstairs" he said, motioning to the stairs to my right. I nodded to him, walked up the stairs, picked the first bed on my right, got under the covers, and fell asleep.

_

* * *

"Michael…since it's your birthday I'm giving these to you" Hiko said, handing me two swords._

_I looked at him questioningly. "I never learned how to use two swords at once, Master" _

"_I know that. Unsheathe them and you will see the difference." I unsheathed both of them and immediately saw the difference. One was a normal sword, and the other was a reverse blade sword. _

_I looked up at my Master "why-" he cut me off. _

"_Because I know how you are about not killing your opponent, but I gave you the other one so you could kill anything that isn't human." _

_I nodded. "Thank you, Master. This is a great gift" I said. _

"_You bastard! You killed my father!" _

_I looked up at my Master "what?" I asked. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start and heard someone yelling from below. I got out of bed and walked over to the railing. I looked down and noticed a Burmecian family. I recognized them from Burmecia; it was Dan and his family. That's when I heard someone crying; a young boy 'Vivi' I thought, recognizing those sobs.

I grabbed the railing and vaulted over it. I landed on the ground, completely ignoring everyone, and looked around for Vivi. I immediately spotted him by the window. He was looking at the ground and his body was shaking.

* * *

I immediately walked over to him, very concerned. I knelt down by his side "Vivi, are you alright? What happened?" I asked. Then I remembered my dream, and I also remembered this part of the game. I knew who was to blame for this; Dan. I…was…FURIOUS!

I immediately got up, spun around, and looked Dan straight in the eyes. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" I bellowed, letting my fury take over.

Dan looked surprised at my outburst, but recovered. "He's one of the mages that sacked Burmecia" he said, adding in his own anger.

His anger was no match for mine. "Vivi was NOT one of those Black Mages that sacked Burmecia" I growled. He was surprised by my tone. I wasn't going to let him recover. "You have no RIGHT to accuse my friend of something he didn't do." I felt like I was going to lose it at anytime.

Dan regained some of his courage. "That bastard mage-" that was when I lost it.

I ran up to him, grabbed his neck with my right hand, lifted him off his feet, and slammed him against the wall. I could hear his family gasp in terror, but I didn't care. I looked Dan right in the eye "no one insults my FRIENDS!" I said fury in my voice.

The innkeeper approached me "s-sir, p-please put him down."

I looked over at him "butt out!" I yelled.

The innkeeper moved to separate us, but I pushed him to the ground with my left hand. Dan was struggling, trying to break my grip, but to no avail. I lifted him higher into the air.

Then…I heard someone crying…a woman. I turned my head and saw Dan's wife crying in fear; her children clutching her legs for protection. They all stared at me in fear. My mood lightened slightly.

I turned from the sight and looked at Dan; he had great fear in his eyes. "You're wise to be afraid, Dan. I could easily crush your neck, but I'm no murderer." Dan stopped struggling and looked at me; fear was still in his eyes.

I pulled him closer to my face. "I want you to listen and listen well. If you so much as even give Vivi a funny look…I will rip your eyes out. Got it?" Dan nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Good." I let go of his neck and he fell to the ground.

I turned away from him, closed my eyes, and tilted my head down to the ground. "Now get out of my sight…your mere presence sickens me." I heard Dan and his family scramble out of the inn.

* * *

I let out a long sigh, opened my eyes, and looked at Vivi. He had a stunned expression in his eyes. Seeing his face made me realize what I had done. I looked over at the innkeeper. "Could you give us some time alone, please?" He nodded and hurried out of the inn, obviously glad to be out of my presence.

With him gone, I turned back to look at Vivi. "Are you okay?" He looked at the ground and shook his head.

I think I knew what was bothering him, and it wasn't just Dan. I walked over to him and knelt by his side. "Vivi…I'm sorry. You must have been terrified to see me lose my temper like that."

Vivi looked up at me, concern in his eyes. "I-I've never seen you so mad before. I-It was scary" he said, shaking slightly.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know, Vivi, I know."

Losing my temper always had its consequences. I hated losing my temper, and I always felt ashamed after losing it. In fact, I could have sworn I felt another presence inside me when it happened. It felt like some angry presence inside me was yearning to be released.

I shook this thought away and spoke to Vivi. "I don't even know why I was so angry. I mean sure I was angry with him for treating you like this when you didn't do anything wrong, but I took things too far. I had no right to do what I did."

Vivi looked up at me. "Its okay, Michael." I smiled at him, but he still had that sad look in his eyes. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I am just a monster."

My eyes opened in surprise at this. I completely forgot about what I'd done; this was more serious. "Vivi, you are no monster. I already told you this in Evil Forest. Don't let some complete stranger tell you what you are. That man doesn't even know you like I know you. Don't listen to him."

Vivi looked at me sadly. "But, why did he yell at me for something I didn't do?"

I held onto his other shoulder with my other hand. "Because to him you are no different from the mages who attacked Burmecia, but he still doesn't know you. If he really knew you he'd know that you're different from those mages." Vivi still looked saddened.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I embraced him. He returned the embrace and I could feel his tears on my shoulder. I allowed Vivi to cry. I knew it would do him some good to let his emotions out.

* * *

After a few minutes, he was finished crying. We let go of each other, and I looked at Vivi. "You're no monster, Vivi, and you just proved it." I said, a smile returning to my face. Vivi gave me a confused look. I decided to elaborate "monsters don't cry, Vivi. You can cry, so you're not a monster."

Vivi thought about this for a moment and nodded. "I guess you're right, Michael. Thanks."

I smiled at him. "Glad I could help" I said, patting his shoulder.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke. "I have a song that goes well with what I just talked about."

Vivi looked up at me. "about what?" he asked.

I looked at him. "About how no one knows who you are, because the same is true for me. Aside from you and the others no one really knows who I am."

Vivi looked interested. "Will you sing?"

I nodded my head. "I warn you. The song isn't a happy one."

He looked at me. "I don't care."

I smiled and nodded "okay, here it goes." I began to sing

* * *

"_Look at me aaaand tell me whooooo I aaaam, whhhhy I aaaaam, whaaaat I aaaam? Call me a fooool and it's truuue I am. III Don't Knooow Whoooo IIII aaaaaaam. IIIIIt's such a shame, IIIIIIII'm such a sham. No one knows whooooo IIIIII aaaaaam."_

I stand up from my kneeling position, and look out the window. I felt the songs melody wash over me. I continued to sing.

"_AAAAAAm IIII the face of the futuuuuuuure? AAAAm IIII the faaaaace of the paaaaaaast? AAAAm IIII the one who must finiiish…laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast. LLLLook at meeee and teeeeell me whooooo I aaaam, whhhhhy I aaaam, whaaaaat I am? Will I suuurviiiive who will giiiiiiiive a daaaamn if noooo one knoooows who I aaaaam. Nooooobody knooooows, not eveeeen you. No one knows whoooooooo IIIIIIIIII aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam."_ I concluded the song.

* * *

I looked down at Vivi and noticed that he had a slightly sad look in his eyes. "You were right, Michael…that was sad…but it was still a good song."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it, Vivi…let's get out of here."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, let's go." We walked out of the inn together.

* * *

We left the inn and went down towards the entrance to the town. I could hear the howling sandstorm as we walked down the stairs. Suddenly, we were stopped by a voice.

"Hey, wait up."

I turned around to see who it was. My eyes narrowed dangerously; it was Dan. He stopped in front of us and caught his breath.

I spoke first. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here. Especially after what you did."

Dan looked at me. "I-I know. I just want to apologize for what I did. I was out of line."

I wasn't convinced. "Well don't look at me. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Dan nodded his head and looked down at Vivi.

Vivi took a step back from Dan, remembering what happened last time. Dan saw the gesture and spoke. "Listen…Vivi, right?" he asked, Vivi nodded his head. Dan walked up to him and knelt down to his level. I placed my hand on the hilt of my reverse blade sword, just incase he tried anything.

Dan continued to speak. "I'm sorry about what I did. I had no right to yell at you or call you names. You were right, you hadn't done anything wrong. I'm sorry…will you forgive me?" he asked, and bent his head towards the ground.

Vivi thought about this for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "O-okay…I forgive you."

Dan sighed in relief. "Thank you" he said, and got back up to his feet.

I looked at Dan and smiled. I moved my hand away from my sword knowing that he was no threat. "Well…if Vivi can forgive you so can I, I'm Michael. I hope you can forgive me as well. I was angry with you, but I had no right to attack and threaten you like that. I was out of line as well…can you forgive me?"

Dan looked at me and smiled "sure I can forgive you, but you really scared the hell out me when you grabbed me like that."

I nodded, remembering the moment. "Yes, I know. I'm a scary guy when I lose my temper. I don't even know why I lost my temper like that. Sure what you did was wrong, but I didn't mean to go that far."

Dan nodded at me. "It's okay. I can tell you're not a bad guy. Everyone loses their temper at some point." he said.

I nodded at him. "You're right, but I still shouldn't have gone that far. You deserved to be yelled at, but you didn't deserve the rest. I just hope I didn't traumatize your family too much."

Dan nodded his head. "Yeah, you scared them, too. They tried to stop me from coming to see you guys. They were afraid you'd kill me."

I sighed. "I wouldn't kill you, Dan. I meant what I said in there; I'm no murderer."

Dan nodded in acknowledgment. "yeah, I knew you were serious about not killing me. They were probably worried that you'd rip my eyes out."

I involuntarily flinched at those words. "I probably wouldn't have done that to you. I spoke out of anger."

Dan nodded his head. "It's okay. I'm just glad we had this talk."

I looked at him. "So am I, Dan. You're a good man."

* * *

That's when we heard someone scream. We turned to the sound and saw a huge Antlion in the distance, and it had someone in one of its forelimbs. I turned to Dan. "Dan, go back to the village and get help. Vivi and I will handle this." I said, unsheathing my normal sword. Dan nodded his head and ran back to the village. Vivi and I ran up to the Antlion and got a better look at it and its prey.

* * *

The Antlion was big and brownish-orange. It had yellow eyes with black pupils, large pincers, and scythe like forelimbs. Its body was sticking out of the middle of a sand whirlpool. It was flinging its prey around. I noticed who the prey was; it was Puck.

Puck noticed us "Vivi! Michael! Get me down from here!" he yelled, still being flung around.

I looked at Vivi. "Well…let's help him out." Vivi nodded his head, readying a staff I hadn't seen before; the 'Lightning Staff.' 'He must have bought it while I was at the inn' I thought. Vivi and I prepared for battle.

* * *

I couldn't do much of anything since the Antlion was in the middle of the whirlpool, and I didn't want to risk missing my target and getting buried under the sand. I turned to Vivi "it's up to you, Vivi. Show him what you're made of."

Vivi nodded and began to cast a Blizzara spell. He unleashed the attack and hit the Antlion's body. The Antlion screamed in pain as its skin started to freeze. It swung at Vivi with its left forelimb. I quickly got in front of Vivi and blocked the attack with my sword. 'I may not be able to attack it, but I will defend Vivi while he attacks it' I thought.

I heard Vivi cast another spell. I saw a bolt of lightning descend from the sky and electrocute the Antlion. After the initial lightning bolt a few balls of electricity surrounded the Antlion and shocked it further. 'That must be Thundara' I thought, impressed with Vivi's power.

The Antlion was furious with Vivi now. It began to blow sand at us. I knew what it was trying to do. I turned to Vivi. "Vivi, cover your eyes." Vivi did so and as soon as he did I covered my own eyes with my hands. I could feel the sand as it hit my body. After a few seconds I didn't feel it anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the Antlion. Its sandstorm attack was over.

I looked at Vivi. "You can open your eyes now." He did so and looked at me. I smiled at him. "Come on, let's finish this" I said determined to end this. Vivi nodded his head in agreement. 

Puck spoke up. "Will you two hurry up!" he yelled.

I looked up at him. "Hey, give us a break! I don't see you doing anything useful right now!" I yelled back.

Puck spoke again. "Watch your mouth! Remember, I'm still your master!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

That's when the Antlion made its move. It started to move it's head around, and unleashed a Fira spell. I couldn't dodge it in time, and decided to block it instead. I successfully blocked the attack, but I was knocked backwards. I ran into Vivi and knocked him down, too. We were sprawled on the ground together.

I started to get up, as I did so I helped Vivi to his feet. I looked at him. "You alright?" he looked at me and nodded. I was relieved that he was okay. I looked at myself and saw that the Fira attack had singed my shirt, and that the sandstorm had stained my pants and robe. 'Great, and I just had these clothes washed. How typical' I thought. Vivi and I got back up, turned around, and faced the Antlion.

An idea came to me. I looked at Puck "Puck, close your eyes."

"What, why!" he said, not understanding my plan.

"Just do it!" I yelled. I lifted my sword into the air, shouted "Do Ryu Sen", and swung my sword downwards near the ground. Sand was kicked up by the wind generated by my attack. The sand hit the Antlion in the eyes. It screamed in pain and flailed its forelimbs around everywhere.

After a few more frenzied movements, the Antlion let Puck go. He was thrown into the sky and landed right next to us. He immediately got up and ran at the Antlion.

"That hurt, ya stupid jerk!" he yelled, giving the Antlion the finger.

I looked at this gesture in mild amusement. "That's not very Prince like."

He turned to me. "How'd ya know I'm a Prince?" he asked, surprised.

I thought about this. "I heard it from Freya. Vivi, finish this." I said, turning to Vivi.

The Antlion hadn't recovered from my attack. Vivi immediately cast a Fira spell. The spell hit the Antlion and its flesh began to burn. The Antlion screamed out in pain. Battered, beaten, burned, and blinded, the Antlion decided that this wasn't worth it and retreated back into the whirlpool. I sheathed my sword. We had won the battle.

* * *

I turned to look at Vivi, I smiled at him "good work, Vivi. You sure showed that thing not to mess with us."

Vivi modestly fixed his hat and looked down at the ground. "It was nothing special." I reached into my pocket, pulled out a potion, uncorked it, and drank its contents. My wound began to heal, instantly.

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" said a male voice behind me.

I turned and saw Zidane running up to us. Freya, Quina, and Dan were also with him. I smiled at them and waved "yeah we're fine. Vivi and I took care of everything."

Zidane smiled. "Alright, guys, not bad. You took care of that Antlion by yourselves?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard."

Zidane laughed slightly at that. "So…where's the kid?"

I pointed to my left. "Right over there." All of them turned to where I was pointing.

Freya's eyes opened in surprise "it can't be…Prince Puck!"

Puck looked at her. "Hey Freya, whassup?" he said, as if it were an everyday occurrence for people who have been gone for years to suddenly reappear again.

Freya quickly regained her composure. "But how can this be? I heard Your Highness disappeared upon leaving Burmecia..." she paused.

Puck looked a bit uncomfortable "uh…yeah!"

Freya spoke again. "Well, let us go at once to the cathedral to inform His Majesty!"

Puck didn't seem too pleased with this idea. "My old man, huh? Nah, I don't wanna see him! Just tell him I said hi, okay? Later!"

Freya was shocked by this. "But, your highness!" she yelled.

Puck though had already taken off. Before he was out of sight he turned around to face Vivi and myself. "Vivi, Michael, take care!" he yelled and ran off.

Vivi looked up at me. "I have to tell him something" he said, and took off after Puck before I could stop him.

I looked over at the others. "Well…now what do we do?" I asked no one in particular.

Freya spoke. "I must go back to the king and tell him about this."

Zidane spoke. "I'll go with you."

Freya looked at him. "Very well. Come on." the two of them took off.

Quina looked at me. "I go back into town and look for delicious food." She ran off leaving me alone with Dan.

* * *

Dan spoke. "I can't believe you two were able to take on that Antlion without help" he said, slightly awed.

I smiled. "Vivi did most of the work. I just defended him and blinded the Antlion."

Dan nodded his head. "Still, that's an impressive feet. An Antlion is not an easy opponent" he said.

"Well…we didn't kill it, but we did manage to fight it off." I said. 'Besides it will be dead soon anyway' I thought.

I remembered what was going to happen to this place. Now I was disturbed. I looked at Dan "do you have anywhere you need to be?" he shook his head. I nodded "good, cause I need to tell you something important, and I want you to trust me, alright?" he nodded his head a bit surprised.

"I can feel that something bad is going to happen in Cleyra. Something that will affect everyone here." I said.

Dan looked a bit startled at this revelation. "Is it Alexandria? Will they attack Cleyra?"

"I think so, but I sense that something even more sinister and more powerful is behind this."

Dan looked shocked "what is this greater threat?"

"In Burmecia, we saw Brahne meeting with this mysterious person. I don't know who he is, but I could sense powerful magic coming from him. I have a feeling that he could possibly find a way through the sandstorm."

Dan was shocked further. "What should we do?"

"You need to get your family out of here and head for Lindblum. It's the only place that can provide some form of protection."

Dan looked at me. "How do you know this?"

I looked at him with a serious face. "I don't know this. I told you that I have a bad feeling, and anyone who knows me knows that when I have a bad feeling about something it will happen. Please believe me, Dan. You have to get your family out of here, now."

Dan thought about this for a moment before he decided. "Alright…I'll get my family out of here. I just hope your right about this."

I sighed. "If what I'm saying does come true, Dan; I'm going to whish I was wrong."

He nodded. "I guess I'll see you in Lindblum" he said, and ran off to get his family.

I stopped him. "Dan, take these with you" I said, pulling out two potions and throwing them to him.

He caught them and looked at me. "Thanks, Michael" he said, gratefully, and ran back to the town.

I smiled to myself. 'Good. Dan's a good man. I don't want him and his family to die when this place is destroyed, but what about the other people. They probably won't believe me, and the Cleyrians would likely never abandon their home, no matter what. Well…I tried' I thought. Tired from my battle, I walked out of the Antlion's layer, walked up the stairs that lead to the town, and entered the inn.

* * *

The innkeeper gave me an odd look as soon as I entered. I smiled at him "don't worry I won't cause any trouble. I apologize for my previous behavior."

The innkeeper sighed with relief. "That's good to know…you can stay here if you like."

I nodded. "Thanks, I think I will." I walked up the stairs, got into the same bed, and slept.

* * *

"_Miiiiichhhhhhaaaaeeel" it was the voice again. _

"_Angel, please wait for me" I said as I ran towards the voice. I arrived at the spot, but I couldn't see my Angel anywhere. I began to sing._

"_AAAAngeeeeel of Muuuusic guiiiide and guaaaardiaaaan. Graaaant toooo meee yoooour gloooooryyyyy. AAAAngeeeeeel of Muuuuusic hiiiide no longer. Coooome to me straaaaange AAAAngeeeelll." I stopped singing._

_It was still quite. "Angel, where are you?" I asked, dismayed. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up from my dream. I sat up in bed. It was quite, too quite. Then my eyes widened in realization. I got out of bed and ran to the window. I looked out and cursed. My worst fears had come true; the sandstorm was gone.

* * *

The song I sang in this chapter is "No One Knows Who I Am" from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde._


	3. Cleyra: Invasion

Chapter 22: Cleyra: Invasion

Seeing that the sandstorm was gone, I ran down the stairs and outside the inn to see what was going on. As soon as I exited the inn I noticed some Cleyrians staring down the tree in confusion. I already knew what the loss of the sandstorm meant so I decided to go find the others. Luckily for me, I noticed one of my companions walking up the stairs towards the inn. It was Vivi.

Vivi walked up to me. "Michael, what's going on?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Vivi, but it looks like the sandstorm disappeared. By the way did you find Puck?"

Vivi shook his head. "No, I didn't find him. Maybe he went down the trunk." I nodded in agreement. Vivi looked worried "W-what do we do?"

I looked down at him. "We need to find the others and do what we can. No doubt our enemies are close by and ready to attack." Vivi nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't have to look far for us" said a voice behind me. 

I turned around and saw Zidane and Quina approaching us.

I waved at them. "Perfect timing guys. Where's Freya?" I asked, noticing that Freya wasn't there.

Zidane pointed behind himself. "She's back there. She'll meet us at the entrance. We better get going."

I shook my head. "You guys get going and stop them from coming up the trunk. I'll stay here if they, somehow, manage to get by you."

Zidane nodded his head. "Alright…Vivi let's go" he motioned to Vivi, and walked down the stairs towards the entrance.

Quina looked at us. "This city have very yummy sand! This city delicious" she said.

I just smiled weakly 'I so don't want to test that' I thought. Quina walked past us and down the stairs after Zidane.

Vivi looked up at me. "A-are you gonna be alright?"

I smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll be alright. You better go meet Zidane and the others."

He nodded. "Alright…please be careful, Michael "

I continued to smile. "I'll be careful, Vivi, and good luck in fighting any Alexandrians you come across."

Vivi nodded. "Okay, thanks…bye, Michael." He turned around to walk down the stairs.

I stood there and watched him leave. That's when I heard someone approach me. I spun around and saw Freya behind me.

She stopped and looked at me. "Michael, where are the others?"

I pointed down the stairs. "They're waiting at the entrance. I already told Zidane that I'd be staying behind just incase the enemy makes it to the city."

Freya nodded. "A good idea. Good luck, Michael."

I nodded and smiled. "Same to you." She nodded and ran down the stairs that lead to the entrance.

I turned around and looked up at the cathedral in the distance, and sighed. 'This won't be an easy battle, and many people will lose their lives today. However, as long as there's still breath in me I will not give up.' I thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and that was when I heard the first scream. I was still outside the inn and still looking at the cathedral. I turned around and saw some Cleyrians running down the bridge to my right. They were being pursued by two Black Mages.

These Black Mages looked different from the mages that the others and I had fought in Burmecia. They still wore the same steeple hats, but they were taller and slimmer. They were wearing big black and red overcoats. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword and prepared to fight.

* * *

I charged at the mages. They were too focused on the pursuing the Cleyrians that they didn't notice my charge. I ran up to the first one and executed a "Ryu Kan Sen" striking him in the neck. The mage fell to the ground unconscious.

I turned to look at his partner. He didn't even notice my attack and was continuing to pursue his targets. I ran up behind him and attacked him with a "Ryu Kan Sen" as well. He, too, fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I saw the Cleyrians run down the stairs and head towards the entrance. I sensed movement behind me and turned to face the new threat. I saw that four Burmecian soldiers were approaching my position. I relaxed, seeing as though they were allies. The Burmecians approached me.

"Everything's fine over here, for now. What's the situation in the other areas?"

One of the Burmecians spoke. "The Black Mages are flying in on some sort of weird orbs, and Alexandrian soldiers are with them. If this keeps up the city will fall soon."

My eyes grew hard "don't talk like that, soldier. The situation may look hopeless, but we will still fight. Or do you intend to roll over and die without a fight?"

He looked offended. "Of course not. I will fight to the bitter end!"

I smiled at his response "good answer. Now you two-" I addressed the two Burmecians on my right "-I want you to go up the stairs to my right and defend that area from attack." The two Burmecians nodded and ran up the stairs.

I turned my attention to the Burmecian I had spoken to and his companion. "And I want you two to run across the bridge on my left and defend that position" I said, indicating the bridge. The Burmecians nodded and ran off across the bridge, but the one I had spoken to stopped.

He turned to me "what about you?" he asked.

"I'll stay here and defend this position. They won't get by me."

He looked shocked. "By yourself…you'll never make it. I'll help you." he said, moving to join me.

I stopped him with a gesture of my hand. "No, go help your partner. I can handle this on my own. Don't worry." The Burmecian looked skeptical but nodded and ran back down the bridge to join his partner.

I watched him leave and turned my attention back to the battle at hand. This was not a time to drop my guard. The invasion had only just begun.

* * *

I heard the sound of someone heading up the stairs in front of me. I also heard the sound of armor clanking together. 'Alexandrian soldiers' I thought, readying my reverse blade sword. I lifted my sword up into the air and readied a "Do Ryu Sen." As soon as the first soldier made it to the top of the stairs; I swung my sword down to the ground. The wind picked up sand and gravel from the walkway and flung it towards the Alexandrian.

She had no time to react and was knocked back down the stairs. I heard the sound of metal colliding with metal, and knew that she had landed into one of her companions. I smiled 'That should slow them down for a bit, but they're not finished with me yet' I thought, readying my sword for their counter attack.

That's when I saw two orbs descend over to my right. As soon as they hit the ground a Black Mage emerged from each one. One of them was one of those new mages I saw, and the other was like the mages I ran into at Burmecia and the grotto.

This wasn't good; I had Alexandrian soldiers to my front and now Black Mages to my right. I quickly assessed the situation. 'Okay, those Alexandrians haven't recovered from my attack, yet. So the real threat right now are those two mages. I better take them out…and fast' I thought. I rushed over to fight the mages.

* * *

The mages saw me coming and both of them were preparing a fire spell. I ran at the chubby mage and executed a "Ryu Sho Sen." He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

I turned to look at the taller mage, and saw a fireball heading right towards me. I didn't have time to dodge, so I brought up my sword and tried to block it. The spell hit my sword and exploded on contact. I was knocked off my feet by the explosion and landed on the ground. I slowly got up and noticed that my shirt was singed by the explosion. I looked, balefully, at the mage. "You are soooo going to pay for that."

The Mage looked at me with glowing, oval, amber eyes. "KILL" he yelled. I shook my head in pity. They were just like the Black Waltzes; created only to kill. I placed my pity aside and charged at the mage. I uppercut him with my sword and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The threat from the mages was over.

* * *

I turned my attention back to the stairway and saw four Alexandrian soldiers climb up the stairs. One of them, a brunette, looked at me. "Hey you! You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" she yelled.

I smiled. 'So she's the one I knocked down the stairs' I thought.

She turned to her troops. "Troops…GET HIM!" she yelled, and motioned towards me. The soldiers charged and I readied myself for the fight.

The first soldier slashed at me with her sword and aimed for my chest. I backed up and slashed her across the face with my sword. She was temporarily stunned, so I pushed her into one of her companions and the two of them fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

I turned to face my other attacker and she was nearly on top of me. She thrust her sword at my gut and I just managed to dodge the blade. She sailed past me and I executed a "Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi." She fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned my attention back to the other three Alexandrians. The brunette soldier was just standing there watching, and the two that were on the ground were now back up on their feet and charging at me. The first one tried to stab me in the face, but I dodged it and punched her in the face, hard. She was stunned, but I had to defend myself from her partner as she tried to slash my gut. I jumped back and kicked her under her chin. She stumbled backwards a few steps and I quickly elbowed her in the gut. She doubled over and then I uppercut her. She fell to the ground and hit her head on a rock; she was unconscious.

The soldier I had punched in the face had recovered and was moving to strike me, again. She tried to strike me with a vertical slash, but I jumped into the air. From the air, I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen" and brought my sword down on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned my attention to the remaining soldier. She didn't look happy.

"You may have bested my comrades, but you can't beat me!"

I held my sword at the ready. "Don't get cocky, women. I'm sure back in Alexandria you're pretty tough, but you've never faced anyone like me before."

She grew angry. "SILENCE, DOG! I am more than a match for you."

I cracked a half smile. "Then show me…show me what you can do." With a battle cry she charged at me. I smiled. 'This one's so easy to anger' I thought.

I decided to have some fun with this one. She struck at me with a horizontal slash, but I stepped backwards from it. She grew angrier and thrust her sword towards my chest, but I easily sidestepped the attack. As her head went by me, I karate chopped her in the back of her head with my right hand. She stumbled and fell to the ground. She turned over and looked at me. There was a look of pure contempt in her eyes.

I smiled down at her. "Is that the best you got…try harder."

Completely furious now; she got back up to her feet and tried to slash me again. I dodged the attack and dodged her follow-up swing as well.

That's when I accidentally stepped on a lose rock and lost my balance. I stumbled and she took advantage of it by thrusting her sword at my gut. I saw the attack and tried to dodge. Unfortunately, I didn't completely dodge the attack. Her sword ended up cutting into my left side.

I grunted in pain and clutched my left side. It wasn't a serious wound, but it could prove to be a hindrance.

The woman looked at me with an evil smile on her face. "Ha! Where's your smart mouth now, huh" she taunted.

I gave her a dangerous look. "Is this what you're satisfied with; a mere cut" I said, indicating my injury; it was bleeding freely, and staining my leather shirt. "I've had far worse injuries than this. It'll take more than a simple cut to stop me, besides…I'M THROUGH PLAYING!"

Before she could react I ran up to her and punched her in the face. She stumbled back a few steps, and I kicked her in the gut. She doubled over and I grabbed her head with both my hands, lifted it up slightly, and kneed her in the face. She fell down and lost her helmet. Before she could get up I kicked her in the side of her head; effectively knocking her out. I looked down at her unconscious body. "Guess you weren't that tough after all, huh."

* * *

I sighed, and looked out across the battlefield. I quickly took count; four unconscious mages and four unconscious soldiers. I sheathed my sword and walked into the inn and saw the innkeeper behind the desk.

He looked frightened. "I-is it over?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure they'll send in reinforcements soon…do you have any rope around here?"

The innkeeper looked surprised at my question. "Yes, why?" he asked.

"I need some and soon."

He rushed off and came back with a huge coil of rope. "Will this do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, this will do…thanks."

He nodded. "No problem." I turned around and walked out of the inn.

* * *

I walked over to the two unconscious mages to my left and dragged them over to the other two unconscious mages. After doing that I measured out some rope and tied them up. With the remaining rope I tied up the four soldiers as well.

I didn't have any rope left after tying the soldiers up. 'That should hold them' I thought. After that I looked at my wound. It wasn't serious and my shirt stopped most of the bleeding. 'Great, another shirt ruined' I thought. I decided not to drink a potion. I only had a few left and I wanted to save them for emergencies.

* * *

That was when I noticed the Burmecian that I had spoken to earlier cross the bridge. He walked up to me and saluted. "Sir, the enemy has been pushed back, but we lost Gal."

I sighed and looked at him. "Go up to the others and take as many survivors as you can. Get them to the cathedral. It's probably the only safe place that's defendable."

He nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir" he said, and ran up the stairs to my right.

'Good luck, soldier' I thought. I turned back to look at the inn.

* * *

I went back into the inn and noticed the innkeeper. "It's dangerous here. You better get to the cathedral. It's the only safe place left."

The innkeeper looked frightened but also determined. "No, I won't leave my inn. It's all I have."

I sighed, heavily. "I commend your courage, but you're being foolish. You should evacuate immediately."

He shook his head. "No, I'm staying."

I sighed again, "Fine, you can stay here…just be careful"

He nodded. "Don't worry."

That's when I heard the door to the inn open. I turned around and saw one of those tall Black Mages standing in the door frame. His hands were already held up and he cast a fire spell.

I saw the attack coming and quickly ducked to avoid it. The fireball sailed over my head and singed a few hairs, but I avoided it. What I heard next, though, caused my entire body to freeze with shock.

I heard someone screaming behind me. I turned around and saw that the fireball had hit the innkeeper and he was on fire. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a flower pot from the desk and threw the water inside it onto the innkeeper; who was dancing around trying to put the flames out. I successfully put the fire out, but the innkeeper collapsed to the ground. I didn't have time to check on him as I had a mage to deal with.

I turned to the mage, fury in my eyes, and charged at him. Before he could cast another spell, I punched him in the face with all my strength. He went flying through the door and landed 10 feet away from me. He was completely unconscious.

I was breathing hard from my adrenaline rush and anger, but I quickly shoved it aside and went to check on the innkeeper. The sight that greeted me was not a pretty one. His body and clothes were badly burned, especially around his chest area were the fireball had hit him. I walked over to him and checked his pulse. He had no pulse and he wasn't breathing…he was dead.

I felt so terrible. 'If only I hadn't ducked.' I thought. I looked up at the front desk and noticed a cloth. I got up, retrieved the cloth, and placed it over the Cleyrians face.

I bowed my head. "I failed to protect you…I'm sorry" I said. I knelt down and said a silent prayer for him. I got up and looked at him one last time. "Rest in peace…brave innkeeper." I turned around and silently left the inn.

* * *

The sight that greeted me wasn't a good one. There were ten black mages, some tall, some chubby, and they had the inn surrounded. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword and looked around at the mages. They all raised their hands, shouted "KILL," and gathered fire in their hands.

* * *

That's when I saw something stick out through one of the mages chest. The mage looked down at what had impaled him, and he was flung aside and off the tree. This had effectively broken the other mages concentration as they turned to look at a red clad Burmecian Dragon Knight.

"Freya!" I yelled.

She smiled, jumped into the air, and landed beside me. "Hey, Michael…looks like you could use some help." she said, indicating the mages in front of us.

I smiled. "I could have handled them myself."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

I shook my head in amusement "where are the others?" I asked, since I didn't see them.

"They'll be here soon."

By this time the mages had overcome their confusion and resumed there casting.

That's when four of them, all of a sudden, spontaneously combusted. They danced around and two of them fell off the tree. One of the others was stabbed through the head by a sword-like object and another was stabbed through the chest by a 3-pointed object. The two burning and stabbed mages fell to the ground, dead. That's when I saw them.

"Vivi, Zidane, Quina!" I yelled. They ran up to join us.

Zidane spoke. "Let's finish this, guys" we all nodded in agreement.

* * *

I jumped into the air and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen" and hit the Black Mage in the shoulder. The mage crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I turned and saw that Freya had thrown her lance into her mages head. I also saw that Zidane had stabbed his Ogre weapon into his mages chest and threw him over the side of the tree. Quina used her 'Frog Drop' magic and crushed her mage flat. Vivi cast a Thundara Spell and his mage fell over, smoking, twitching, and dead. We had won.

* * *

I sheathed my reverse blade sword, and walked over to join the others. I smiled. "Thanks for helping me out guys" I said.

Zidane spoke. "It was nothing…you were right to stay behind and protect the village."

I nodded. "It seems that way, but I was doing a pretty good job at holding them off here."

Zidane looked around at the tied up and unconscious bodies. "I can see that…but why are they still-" I cut him off.

"I don't kill humans, remember?"

Zidane snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Freya looked puzzled. "What? …What do you mean you don't kill humans? " she asked.

I sighed; I didn't want to have to explain this again. I turned to look at Freya. "Zidane will tell you the details…you guys better go and save as many survivors as you can. Don't worry, I'll protect the rear."

Zidane shook his head. "No, Michael. You're coming with us."

I gave him a serious look. "Someone has to stay here and protect the rear while the rest of us go and look for survivors, and I'm that someone." Zidane wanted to argue, but before he could say anything Vivi spoke.

"I-I'll stay with Michael. If that's alright?" he said. Zidane looked at Vivi and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you guys stay here and guard the rear. The rest of us will try and save as many people as we can."

I turned to him. "Take them to the cathedral. It's the only safe place around here."

Zidane nodded. "Okay, let's go." Vivi and I watched as Zidane, Freya, and Quina ran up the stairs to our left. We were alone on the battlefield.

* * *

Vivi looked over at the four mages I had tied up and the two unconscious and untied mages. He looked up at me. "Why didn't you kill the mages, Michael?" I gave him an uneasy look.

He decided to speak again. "You don't kill humans, but the mages aren't human. So why didn't you kill them." I looked down at Vivi and gave him a serious look.

"I was afraid that if I killed them that you'd think differently about what I told you in Evil Forest. You remember what I told you, don't you?" he nodded his head.

I smiled at him. "Good, I'm glad you remember."

Vivi put his hand on my leg. "Michael…thanks."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

* * *

After a few minutes we heard the clank of armor coming up the stairs. I decided that enough was enough. I walked over to the stairs and looked down at the approaching Alexandrians. There were five of them. They looked up and saw me.

The lead woman spoke. "Surrender warrior and your life will be spared." I looked at the odds and knew that Vivi and I could easily take them, but I decided that enough blood had been shed.

'How to get rid of them without fighting them' I pondered. Suddenly, an idea sprang to my mind. It was time to put on a little act. I looked over at Vivi and signaled to him. He moved closer to me and I told him my plan. Vivi nodded his head and moved into position.

The soldier spoke again. "Well, do you surrender?"

I looked down at her and gave her an evil smile. "Surrender, hah! Why should I surrender to weaklings like you? I've already taken on and defeated 15 of your Black Mages and rendered 4 of your soldiers unconscious. They are at my mercy."

The soldier was surprised by my news. I decided not to let her recover. "I could easily crush you weaklings just as easily as I crushed them. They thought they could win. I warned them, but they were too foolish, and it could have cost them their lives. Their lives are in my hands now, but I'm not an unreasonable person. If you pull your troops back and leave the village alone I'll release the prisoners."

The soldier regained her composure. "We will not make any deals with you!" she yelled.

I just shrugged. "Have it your way." I reached over and grabbed one of the unconscious soldiers.

I lifted her to her feet and placed her body in front of me. The soldiers gasped, I smiled evilly again. I placed my right hand under her chin, and placed my left hand behind her head. "If you don't want me to break her neck, you better reconsider your decision." I could see that she was thinking. I glanced over at Vivi and saw that he was preparing a spell just in case my plan failed.

The leader eventually spoke. "Alright, we'll pull back, but you must let the prisoners go."

I wasn't convinced. "Swear you will leave on your honor as a soldier or no deal." The soldier hesitated but she nodded her head.

"Very well, I swear it on my honor as a soldier."

I smiled. "Excellent." I let go of the unconscious soldier and placed her back on the ground. "I'll be leaving. You can come and get them after I've left…but be warned, go back on your promise…and nothing will save you from my wrath." She nodded and stood back.

I glanced over at Vivi and nodded. He ran up the staircase that led to the cathedral. I glanced back at the soldiers before I turned and followed Vivi up the stairs.

* * *

I reached Vivi in a matter of seconds. He looked up at me when I stopped "you were pretty convincing."

I smiled at the praise. "Thanks I'm a bit of an actor. I'm usually pretty good at pulling off a bluff, but it always helps to have a backup plan."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah…I'm glad I didn't have to hurt anyone."

I nodded. "So am I, Vivi…let's go to the others."

Vivi looked uneasy. "Are you sure we can trust that woman?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we can…after all; I don't think she's willing to cross someone who appears to be insane and sadistic."

Vivi nodded his head. "I guess you're right. Let's go" I nodded and we started heading towards the cathedral.

* * *

As soon as we entered the main room of the cathedral Puck ran right into Vivi again knocking him down. I rolled my eyes at Pucks rudeness and helped Vivi back up to his feet.

He looked at me. "Thanks, Michael" I nodded at him. We looked over at the group. Freya was on one of her knees. No one looked happy.

Vivi spoke. "So what happened?" he asked and walked over to Freya. He squatted down next to Freya.

His eyes showed concern. "Freya, what's the matter? Are you crying?"

I looked at Freya sadly, already knowing exactly what was wrong. 'She's right…to be forgotten is worse than death' I thought, sadly.

Suddenly, Freya started to laugh, but there was no humor in her laugh. "What irony. To find the man about whom I have dreamt endlessly...only to discover that he cannot even remember who I am!"

she got up, regained her composure, and looked at Zidane. "Come, Zidane! The enemy's hand has not been stilled! We must regroup!"

She couldn't fool me. I knew that her bravado was just to mask the pain that was tearing her up inside.

* * *

That's when we heard someone scream in the room. We turned and saw that the high priest was being held at sword point by none other than General Beatrix. She looked down at the high priest with disgust.

"Hmph! Pathetic rodents! You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel!" she swung her sword at the jewel and cut it from the harp. She skillfully caught it in her hand as it came down without even looking. I had to admit, she was good.

The high priest was shocked by her action. "Our magic stone!"

Beatrix flicked her hair behind her head. "Now that I have this jewel, I'm through with your city!" She jumped into the air, landed behind us, and ran out the door.

We ran after her but that was when I heard a second scream inside the cathedral. I turned and saw that the king and the high priest were being attacked by five Black Mages. Cursing this bad timing I ran back into the throne room and unsheathed my reverse blade sword. I saw that the king and the priest didn't have a weapon, so I was fighting alone.

* * *

I charged at the first mage and executed a "Ryu Sou Sen." After receiving multiple hits from my blade the mage fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned from him and saw that two of the mages were casting a fire spell. I jumped into the air, executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen," and slammed my sword down on one of the mages shoulders. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. As soon as I touched the ground I rolled forward and managed to get right in front of the second mage. I executed a "Ryu Sho Sen" and hit him in the face. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

I turned around and saw two fireballs streaming towards me. I dodged the first one, but the second one managed to graze my right side. My robe caught fire and I immediately put it out and glared at the two mages responsible for this. I ran at the one that was closest to me and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over and I hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to the last mage and saw that his fist was flying right at my face. I ducked the punch in time and counterattacked by performing an uppercut with my sword. The mage fell to the ground, unconscious as well. I had won.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and turned to leave.

"Wait." I turned around and saw that it was the king who spoke to me. "Thank you for rescuing us."

I smiled and nodded to him. "You're welcome, your highness." I bowed, turned around, ran out of the room, and ran out of the cathedral.

* * *

When I emerged, I noticed that everyone was on the ground, again. "Don't tell me she beat you guys, again."

Zidane looked at me "where were you this time?"

My face fell a bit at his question. "I'm sorry. The king and high priest were being attacked by five Black Mages. I had to go back and help them."

I tilted my head toward the ground. "I'm sorry I let you down, again."

Zidane got up and looked at me. "Hey, it's okay. I was kidding. Don't get so down."

I smiled. "Thanks." The others got up and we all looked at each other.

"Well what do we do now?" Freya asked. That's when I saw a Black Mage approach us.

"Guys, look out!" I yelled.

They all turned and saw the mage, but the mage just jumped into the air and disappeared into a floating ball of energy. We watched as the mage disappeared inside the orb.

Zidane spoke. "Beatrix escaped in one of those things…I'm going in." Zidane jumped into the glowing orb and disappeared. The orb flew away.

Vivi spoke. "Zidane! ...he's gone."

Another mage approached us and jumped into another glowing orb. Freya looked at the orb. "I highly doubt I will ever return to this place..." She turned to Vivi. "Besides, this may be your last chance to find the truth about who you are... Come, Vivi. Show us your courage!" she jumped into the orb. The orb flew away.

Vivi looked startled. "Oh no... Freya's gone, too!" He looked up at me "you're not going to leave me behind, are you, Michael?" he asked. That's when another mage approached us and jumped into another glowing orb.

I wrapped my arms around Vivi's waste and picked him up. "Don't worry, Vivi. I won't leave you behind. You're coming with me."

Vivi sighed in relief. "T-thanks" I smiled at him. I jumped up into the orb with Vivi in my arms.

* * *

While in the orb I knocked out the mage that was in there with us. After he was taken care of, I looked outside the sphere. I could see everything around me. That's when I saw the sky grow dark. I looked up and saw a shaft of blue light strike the sky in the middle. The sky opened up and a figure on a six-legged horse emerged from the sky and descended towards Cleyra.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was; Odin, Warrior of Darkness. His horse was white with glowing red eyes and battle armor. Odin himself was dressed in white and gold armor with a black cape that was ripped in places at the end, and a spiked helmet. His eyes glowed an ominous red as well.

Vivi grabbed my left leg and started to shake at the sight of the horrific warrior. I placed my left hand on his back, hoping it would comfort him. I never took my eyes away from the sight.

That's when I saw Odin raise his lance. He drew his hand back and threw his lance down at Cleyra. As soon as the lance struck Cleyra the tree exploded from the inside out. I turned my eyes away from the sight as the light was blinding me. When I looked back…there was nothing left of Cleyra but a smoking crater.


	4. To Save a Princess

Chapter 23: To Save a Princess

Our orb had finally arrived at the 'Red Rose.' Vivi and I hopped out of the pod and I walked over to the railing. I looked down at the crater where Cleyra once stood. I could feel a pain in my chest.

'How could I let this happen' I thought, shaking my head in disbelief. 'I should have said something. I should have warned them. Why didn't I? Was it because I knew that they probably wouldn't believe me? Even if that was the case, I still should have said something. Maybe more of them would have survived' I thought.

I could feel my legs shaking beneath me as I continued to look at the crater. I could hear the others talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I gripped the railing hard, trying to steady myself. My eyes began to water, but I held back my tears. I sank down to my knees and placed my head on the railing.

I felt someone tugging on my sleeve. I looked over to my left, slightly, and noticed Vivi. "Michael, I-I think Zidane wants us."

I turned my head away from him. "Not now, Vivi." I continued to look down at the crater. 'I have to get a hold of myself. I can't be like this. They're gone…and there's nothing I can do about it' I thought.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Zidane running towards us. He looked serious. "We have to get behind the stairs! Someone's coming!"

I got up and ran after him, following him to the stairs; Freya and Vivi soon joined us. All four of us crouched down under the stairs.

* * *

I walked out of my cabin and gazed at the remains of Cleyra. There wasn't much left to look at. I sighed, and turned to move down the walkway. That's when I noticed a brunette soldier walking towards me.

The soldier saluted "welcome back, general."

I flung my hair behind my shoulder. "How is her majesty?"

the soldier spoke again, "She has eagerly awaited you return. I am certain she will shower you with praise for our victory. Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his Knights of Pluto are nothing compared to you!"

I gave the soldier a hard look. "That is enough!"

The soldier saluted. "Forgive me, general."

That's when I noticed bruises all over the soldiers face. "What happened to you?" I asked.

The soldier touched her face and frowned. "Some guy in a blue robe got the better of me." she said.

I thought about this for a moment. 'a guy in a blue robe…' my thought trailed off. I shook my head and looked at the soldier. "Tell her majesty I will report to her shortly." The soldier saluted and left.

I looked back out at where Cleyra once stood. I sighed again, "That was ridiculous...My troops alone would've been more than enough to take Cleyra. Why does the queen insist on using Black Mages and Eidolons?"

I placed my hands on the railing. "I didn't train all these years so I could take a backseat to anyone..." I paused, still looking at the crater.

I heard footsteps to my right. I turned around and saw a soldier leading three Black Mages to the pod chamber.

"This way! Hurry up! You three, get on the telepod and go to Alexandria immediately." The mages followed her down the stairs.

I watched their descent and looked on. "...There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing..." I paused.

I turned to my right and sighed. "Maybe Steiner was right…" I walked away from the area to meet the queen.

* * *

I was still hiding under the stairs with the rest of them. None of us spoke until the soldier that lead the Black Mages to the pods left the area. After she left Zidane spoke.

"Did you hear that? Looks like Brahne's onboard this ship." We got out from under the stairs. Zidane and the others went up the stairs, but I lingered for a while.

I looked back out at the crater and sighed. 'I may have failed to protect you, but your memory will never die' I thought. I prayed silently for all those that had died in Cleyra. After that I ran up the stairs to join the others.

* * *

As soon as I arrived I heard a voice from bellow.

"By the way, how is the princess doing?" it was Beatrix.

Another voice spoke; it was Brahne. "Garnet…we have drawn all the Eidolons from her. She is no longer of any use to me."

Beatrix spoke again. "What do you mean, your majesty?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

Brahne spoke again. "Garnet has committed a crime. I shall have her executed for stealing the jewel."

Beatrix spoke again. "What?" she said in disbelief.

Brahne spoke again. "Don't make me repeat myself! When we go back to Alexandria, I'll have Garnet beheaded! Now, go! Find the last jewel!" she said. Brahne started to laugh, evilly.

* * *

"Dagger!"

I looked over at Zidane. He looked like he was ready to jump down there and kill all of them. Thankfully, Freya stopped him.

"Calm down! Fighting them now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody."

Zidane looked at her angrily. "So what are you saying? We should just stand here? We've gotta get to Alexandria before Brahne! That's the only way! The only question is, how?"

That's when I saw Vivi's eyes light up in realization. I smiled, knowingly, he had a plan.

He looked at Zidane. "Zidane, follow me" he ran off.

* * *

Before the others could move I ran off after him. I followed him down the walkway, down the stairs, and to the pods. Freya and Zidane joined us shortly after.

Zidane looked at Vivi. "Vivi, what is it?"

Vivi looked at him; he hadn't lost that sparkle in his eyes. "Remember how that soldier was talking about using these pods to go to Alexandria?"

Zidane's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh yeah…alright, let's try it." We all nodded in agreement.

Zidane jumped into one pod and Freya jumped into the pod next to him. I wrapped my arms around Vivi and jumped into the pod that was next to Freya. I didn't want to take the chance that the other pods wouldn't lead to Alexandria. I could hear Zidanes voice.

"Well, here goes nothing! Dagger! We're coming!"

With that said Vivi and I were enveloped in an orb. The orb flew away from the ship. We were heading to Alexandria.

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling, the pods dropped us off at what we believed to be Alexandria Castle. As soon as we touched down I noticed Steiner immediately. He was staring at the four of us.

"You! Wh-what are you doing here?" he yelled, pointing at Zidane.

Zidane looked at him "Steiner! Is this Alexandria Castle?"

Steiner gave Zidane an odd look. "What? I have no time for your silly questions! I must escape this wretched dungeon of Alexandria and rescue the princess!" That was all Zidane needed to hear.

"Enough said! Let's go!" we ran off leaving Steiner behind.

* * *

I knew the others had turned around to get Steiner, but I decided to keep going. I turned down the hallway, and made my way to the castles front entrance. On my way there, two guards tried to stop me. I punched the first one in the face. She fell to the ground, unconscious. I grabbed the second one and threw her into the lake.

* * *

After disposing of those two I entered the castle. 'I hope the others don't kill these women. They're only doing their job, after all' I thought. My thoughts were silenced as I saw that two more guards were running at me, swords drawn.

I drew my sword and parried the first guards' weapon. I hit her in the face with my sword. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The second guard tried to slash my waist, but I hopped backwards. I immediately ran behind her, and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

* * *

After disposing of them I ran up the stairs, turned left, turned left again, turned left one more time, and ran into the next room. There were guards her as well, but they hadn't noticed me. I quickly got behind the first one and struck her in the back of the neck with my sword. The other guard took notice, but I dashed up to her and used a "Ryu Sho Sen." She landed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

After disposing of them I ran up the semi-spiral staircase and entered the double-doors on my left. Two guards were in here as well, and both of them charged at me. The first one tried to use a blizzara spell on me. I saw the attack coming and easily dodged it. The second guard struck at me with her sword, but I stepped backwards. I got behind her and used a "Ryu Kan Sen." She collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The first guard was charging at me, but I sidestepped her sword thrust and used a "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji." She fell down next to her companion, unconscious as well. I sheathed my sword and ran into the queen's room.

* * *

Once I was inside I decided to wait here for the others to show up. It took a few minutes, but the others finally arrived. All of them were slightly out of breath. I looked at them and smiled.

"What took you guys so long?"

Zidane looked at me "Why didn't you wait for us?"

I gave him an innocent look. "Sorry…I couldn't wait. Besides, I think I know where Dagger is."

Zidane's eyes widened. "You do? Where is she?"

I walked over to the candelabra and pulled it towards me. The fire place pulled back and revealed a hidden stair case.

"Off hand…I'd say she's down there."

Zidane smiled. "Alright, let's go." We all nodded and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

We found ourselves in a large round room. There's a stair case that spiraled all the way down, and in front of us was a rotating walkway. We timed the walkway just right, and were able to board the walkway. The walkway swung back around and deposited us on the opposite side. We all ran down the spiral staircase until we reached a central platform. Part of it had fallen of and the center of the platform looked like an eye. We turned to our right and entered a door.

* * *

Once inside we found ourselves in a cavernous room. At the end of the room we noticed the jesters Zorn and Thorn as well as the person laying between them…it was Dagger. Our entrance alerted Zorn and Thorn to our presence. The two jesters ran towards us.

Zorn spoke. "What are you doing?"

Now Thorn spoke. "So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no more!"

I unsheathed my sword. 'They have no idea how long I've waited for this moment' I thought, a smile crossing my face. The battle began.

* * *

We split our group up; Zidane, Freya, and Steiner would take on Zorn while Vivi and I would take on Thorn. I decided to end this quickly. I looked down at Vivi.

"Vivi, enchant my sword with a Thundara spell. I'm going to end this now."

Vivi nodded and cast Thundara on my sword. Electricity was jumping around my sword. I charged at Thorn and executed a "Ryu Sou Sen." I struck Thorn in multiple places then spun around on my left side and hit him in the head with my sword for the finish. Thorn fell to the ground, unconscious.

I sheathed my sword and looked over at the others. They were beating the crap out of Zorn. After a few minutes Zorn fell to the ground, unconscious as well. We had won, and rather easily too.

Zorn and Thorn both got up from the ground and looked at us. 'Guess they weren't as unconscious as I thought.'

* * *

Zorn spoke first. "Damn you! We will get you for this."

Thorn spoke. "Matters not to us. Finished with Garnet, we are."

Then they both said in unison. "You are too late" and ran out of the room.

I watched them as they ran. 'What a couple of weaklings' I thought. That's when I turned my attention back to the crisis at hand.

I saw that Zidane and the others were already running towards Dagger's body. I ran after them.

Zidane knelt down next to Dagger's body. "Dagger, it's me! Dagger!..." she didn't respond.

Vivi looked worried "oh no."

Steiner looked extremely distraught "P-PRINCESS! NOOOOOO!"

For the sake of my hearing I decided to stop him. "Steiner, it's okay. She's not dead; she's just asleep…and from the look of it, it seems to be an enchanted sleep." At this news, Steiner calmed down a bit.

Vivi looked at me "do you think she'll ever wake up?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course, if it's an enchanted sleep the spell can be broken, and if it's normal sleep then she'll wake up on her own."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Let's get her out of here." We all nodded and Zidane picked Dagger up.

Steiner looked like he was going to protest, but I shot him a look. 'Now is not the time, Steiner' I thought. He obviously got the message and shut his mouth.

* * *

We ran out of the room and ran back up the spiral staircase. However, halfway to the top I felt a presence. I stopped and turned around…there was nothing there.

The others stopped and looked at me. "Michael, what is it?" Freya asked.

I couldn't shake off this feeling. I turned around and looked at them. "You guys go on ahead. I think we're being followed. I'll take care of it."

Zidane nodded his head. "Alright…come on guys, let's go." he ran up the stairs, and the others followed soon afterwards.

* * *

Alone now I decided to backtrack a bit. I searched around for a few minutes, but couldn't find anything. 'What was that presence I felt? …It must have just been my imagination' I thought. Finding nothing, I decided to head back up stairs and join the others.

* * *

As I neared the hidden staircase I heard the sound of battle above me. My eyes opened wide 'the guys' I thought, as I picked up my pace. I jumped across the gap instead of waiting for the walkway to turn my way, and ran up the stairs into the queen's room.

* * *

I emerged and saw that the others were engaging General Beatrix in battle…and they were losing. Steiner was on the ground, slightly unconscious. Zidane was on his knees clutching his side in pain. Freya was fighting Beatrix one-on-one, but she was blasted away by Beatrix's 'Shock' technique. She hit the wall and fell to the ground, unable to get up. That's when Beatrix turned her attention to Vivi. Vivi was shaking with fear as Beatrix charged at him; sword raised, ready to strike.

'She's gonna kill him' I thought, shocked. Time seemed to slow down. That's when I felt something inside me stir. I could feel a power growing inside me. My muscles were tightening and my adrenaline was pumping. I knew I had to protect my friends. I let down Burmecia and Cleyra, but I wasn't going to let my friends down. That's when I felt the energy burst inside me, and I felt more powerful.

* * *

Time resumed its normal pace and I jumped into action. I jumped into the air and landed in front of Vivi. I quickly executed a "Shiraha Dori" and caught Beatrix's sword in my hands. She stared at me in surprise. I looked at her with anger and determination in my eyes. I let go of her sword and tried to kick her in the gut, but she jumped backwards and avoided it.

She gave me a hard look with her one eye. I continued to look at her. "you will not harm my friends anymore, General Beatrix. I shall be your opponent now. You and me, one-on-one, no interference, and no potions, agreed?"

Beatrix scanned me with her one eye. "Very well, I accept, but don't even think for a second that you can beat me. You may have been able to handle mages, monsters, and soldiers, but you have never faced me before. You will lose."

I smiled, confidently, still bursting with new strength. "Don't underestimate me, Beatrix. You harmed my friends and I'm going to make you pay. This is when we cross swords" I said, determined.

Beatrix readied herself for battle and I did likewise. This was it. The hardest battle of my life was about to begin.

The next chapter is my fight with Beatrix, and no, I haven't tranced. That'll be in a much later chapter. I will expect responses on the next chapter.

* * *

I have a new ability

**Desperation**

When my friends are in critical condition, I gain an increase in my strength and over-all physical performance.


	5. Hiten Mitsurugi Style Vs Seiken Style

Chapter 24: Hiten Mitsurugi Style Vs. Seiken Style

I eyed Beatrix, cautiously. I reminded myself that I wasn't facing just any swordsman…I was facing the best swordsman in all of Gaia. She earned that reputation for a reason.

I slipped off my battle robe. I didn't want it to hinder me in the fight. I knew I would likely need all my strength and skill in this battle. I also removed my normal sword from my sword belt. I didn't want it to interfere with my fight. After all that, I was ready to fight.

I placed my right foot in front of me and turned it to the left. I placed my left foot behind me and rotated it to the left as well. I held my reverse blade sword scabbard with my left hand and griped the hilt of my sword with my right hand. I bent my knees slightly and turned my upper body to the left. I turned my head to the right so that I still had Beatrix in my sight. I was ready.

That's when Zorn and Thorn spoke. "Foolish, you are. Unbeatable, the general is."

I gave them a scathing look. "You two are interfering. Get out of here or I'll remove you both myself."

They were surprised by my tone and looked at Beatrix. She nodded her head and the two of them left the room. I smiled slightly 'glad they're out of the way' I thought.

Beatrix and I stared at each other. None of us made a move. We each eyed the other, cautiously. Neither of us wanted to make the first move. I waited, patiently, to see who would give in first. We continued to wait.

* * *

Finally, Beatrix spoke up "I don't have time for this. I'll end this quickly, CLIMHAZZARD!" With that said she ran at me and jumped into the air. Her sword was raised and ready to strike. This was what I was waiting for. Before she brought her sword down on me, I quickly swung my sword out of its sheath, performing a 'Battou Jutsu,' and blocked her attack. Energy exploded from her sword, but it didn't harm me or my sword.

Her eye opened in surprise, but I wasn't finished yet. I quickly swung my sword sheath at her with my left hand performing a 'Sou Ryu Sen.' It connected with her right side and sent her falling to the ground.

I placed my sword scabbard back in my sword belt and readied my sword. I looked at Beatrix's body. "Get up, Beatrix. I know that attack didn't hurt you."

Beatrix quickly got back up to her feet and looked at me. "A lucky shot, that's all. You won't be so lucky again." She readied her sword and charged at me.

She swung at me with a horizontal slash, aiming for my left side, but I blocked it with my sword. She quickly brought her sword up and tried to strike my chest, but I blocked her attack again. She jumped back and then jumped forward at me, raising her sword for a jumping vertical slash. I blocked her attack with my sword, but she managed to kick me in the gut.

I stumbled back a bit and barely had enough time to block her follow-up swing; which was aimed at my head. I jumped back, trying to get some distance between us. We looked at each other and prepared to continue the fight.

I decided to strike this time. I charged at her and she thrust her sword towards my chest. I quickly spun to my left and executed a "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji" aiming for her neck. To my utter surprise…she blocked my sword with her own sword. 'She tricked me' I thought, surprised. Due to my shock, I didn't notice her fist coming at me from my left side.

She hit me in the left side of my face and I fell to the ground. She quickly thrust her sword at me while I was on the ground. I saw the attack coming and I quickly rolled out of the way. She tried to stab me again, but I rolled away again. She kept trying to stab me and I kept rolling around; trying to avoid her sword.

Eventually, I rolled over my battle robe. I quickly grabbed it and threw it towards Beatrix. Her sword got tangled in my robe and she tried to free it. While she was doing that I hopped back up to my feet. I looked up and noticed that the ceiling was high enough for me to jump. By the time she untangled the robe I had already jumped into the air and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sho Sen." Both of my attacks connected, and she fell to the ground. I knew she wasn't finished yet. I jumped into the air again and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen."

Beatrix wasn't going to go down that easily. She thrust her left hand up into the air. "HOLY!" as soon as she said that a large blue and white orb of light came rushing towards me. I couldn't dodge the attack while I was in the air. I was a sitting duck, or rather, a falling duck. The attack connected with me and I felt an intense pain burn through my body.

The attack threw me backwards and my back collided with the ceiling. I cried out in pain and fell back down to the ground. I hit the ground, hard, and was beginning to see stars.

I heard Beatrix's voice "pathetic. Is there no one who can give me a real challenge?" These words motivated me to get back up.

"Don't you think…for a minute…that I'm finished" I gasped out as I slowly rose to my feet.

Beatrix looked at me in a curious way. "I didn't expect you to survive that fall. You've got stamina I give you that, but that doesn't make you a warrior, or a match for me."

I gave Beatrix a hard look "I underestimated your skill, general. I won't make that mistake again. I was just testing you. I assure you…I'm through playing around. This time I fight for real." I readied my sword and prepared to fight her, again.

Beatrix charged at me, jumped into the air, and brought her sword down in a jumping vertical slash. I stepped to my left side and executed a "Ryu Kan Sen." I hit her in the back of her neck and she fell to the ground. I decided not to make the same mistake I made a few seconds ago. Instead I swung my sword down towards her back.

She managed to roll away. I missed and my sword hit the ground instead. She quickly got back up to her feet before I could recover, and readied her sword. "THUNDER SLASH!" she jumped at me. I didn't have time to dodge, so I brought my sword up and blocked her attack.

I regretted my decision. My blade conducted the electricity from the attack, and it was so intense the electricity flowed from my sword and up the entire length of my arms. My arms went numb and I let go of my sword.

Beatrix quickly tried to slice my chest, but I jumped backwards. She tried to strike me with a follow- up thrust and aimed for my gut. I stepped to my right and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face. She didn't fall to the ground, but she was temporarily stunned.

My arms were still numb and unresponsive, so they were useless at the moment. I decided to kick her in the gut. She doubled over and I kneed her in the face. She fell to the ground. I lifted my right leg up and was about to bring it down on her gut when I felt a stinging pain in my left side.

I clenched my teeth and took in a quick intake of breath. I clutched my left side with my left hand and I felt it grow wet and sticky. Risking it, I glanced at my left side. It was bleeding from a sword wound. 'When did that happen, Beatrix didn't do that' I thought. That's when I remembered Cleyra. 'Dammit, just my luck, and I can't take a potion or I'll be forfeiting the duel. I'll just have to bear it' I thought.

My temporary lack of concentration allowed Beatrix to recover from my attack. I looked up just in time to see her blade rushing at my face. I quickly stepped back from the attack. I managed to save my face, but she managed to cut my chest. It was a shallow cut and didn't pose any threat, but it stung a little. 'Just what I need…another cut' I thought, wearily.

I dodged Beatrix's blade for a few minutes before I started to get some feeling back in my arms. During the time, she managed to cut me across my right shoulder and my gut, but it was nothing serious. My side wound was still bothering me, though. She swung at me again and I grabbed her sword. I quickly punched her face and ran to my sword.

She saw my attempt and said a word that immediately stopped me from running. "SHOCK!" I spun around and saw that she was gathering energy. She thrust her sword forward and a large blast of light was heading towards me. I quickly dove to the side and managed to dodge her attack. She immediately jumped over to where my sword was and stood in front of it. She had effectively blocked my way to the sword.

'I have to get my sword back…but how?' I thought. Beatrix began to charge at me. I knew she was purposefully giving me a chance to get to my sword, hoping that I would take the bait. I decided not to play into her hand and instead dodged her vertical slash.

She began chasing me around the room. She kept swinging, and I kept dodging and hitting her when ever an opportunity arouse. Eventually, she backed me up into a wall. I felt around behind me for anything I could use to defend myself. My hand closed around a metal object. Beatrix swung her blade at me and I blocked it with the metal object…it was a candelabra. I managed to catch her blade in-between two of the candelabras branches.

Beatrix was now frustrated with how long this battle had been going on. I noticed that the candelabra still had candles in its branches. I looked back at Beatrix and decided to take a gamble. I blew out the candles as hard as I could and blew the melted wax into her eye. She recoiled in shock and pain.

This was my chance; I rammed my body into hers and knocked her to the ground. I immediately jumped over her body and dove for my sword. My fingers wrapped around the hilt of my sword. I quickly rolled back up to my feet and faced Beatrix.

She had gotten back up to her feet and was now looking at me with pure hatred. Her eye was red around the edges from rubbing it. "Enough of this! I'm growing tired of this!"

I smiled. "Sorry you feel that way, but I'm not going to back down."

She narrowed her eyes. "You fool. Tell me, why do you insist on playing games with me with a toy sword?"

I looked at my sword. "This is no toy. I just don't want to kill you. I don't seek your death, general."

She shook her head. "How foolish; I'm going to end this once and for all."

I readied my sword "by all means…try."

She charged at me and we clashed swords. We were now in a deadlock. Neither of us was overpowering the other. I stared into Beatrix's eye and she stared into mine. I respected her for her strength and skill. I had never been in a battle that was as tough as this one. That's when something unexpected happened…Beatrix kneed me in the groin.

My eyes widened in pain as I struggled to hold my sword and keep my power applied to it, but the pain was too great. She overpowered me, knocked my sword from my hands, and flung me to the ground.

I clutched my groin and looked up at her. 'You dirty little bitch' I thought.

She looked down at me. "What? You blew melted wax into my eye."

I slowly got back up to my feet, but she kicked the wound in my left side and I fell back down in pain. I clutched my left side which was now throbbing. I could feel that she was standing over me. "Give up…you can't beat me. I must admit you've lasted a lot longer than any of my past opponents, but I knew I would beat you in the end. …It was a good match."

I slowly got back up to my feet and looked at her. "No…I'm not finished…yet." I punched her in the right side of her face. She was stunned so I tried to hit her in the gut. Surprisingly…she caught my punch and punched me in the gut instead. I doubled over, completely winded. That's when I saw her foot come up and kick me in the face. I stumbled backwards a few steps, and looked at her.

She was gathering energy again. I knew what was coming and I tried to dodge it. "SHOCK!" the light was rushing towards me again. This time though it caught my right side. The force of the blast was so great that it sent me spinning through the air. I hit the wall on my left side and heard a loud crunch.

I screamed out in pain as fell to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of me. I struggled to breathe as I glanced over at my left arm. I saw some of my bone sticking out through the skin in my upper arm; it was broken. 'Dammit, this isn't good.' I thought.

I tried to get back up to my feet, but my progress was slowed by my newly broken arm. My strength was leaving me and I could feel it. I leaned against the wall and looked over at Beatrix.

Her face showed no emotion as she looked at me. "You are battered, beaten, and broken; do the honorable thing and surrender."

I held my left arm with my right hand before I responded. "I…will…never-" she cut me off.

"Now you're just being stubborn. You can't beat me in the condition you're in. surrender or die."

I gave her a hard look. "I won't back down."

Her face grew dark. "Fine…then die, fool."

She charged at me and thrust her sword towards my neck. I dodged to my left, but her sword managed to impale my right shoulder. I screamed out in pain again and looked down at the blade that had pierced my shoulder. My shoulder was pinned to the wall and bleeding badly. The blood was running off onto Beatrix's sword, and dripping off near the middle of the sword.

She withdrew her sword from my wound and I sank down to the ground in pain. I tried to grab my right shoulder to staunch the flow of blood and was rewarded with a sharp shock of pain which reminded me that my left arm was broken. My vision began to blur from the loss of blood. 'I can't give up' I thought, trying to remain conscious.

That's when I noticed a dagger was flying towards Beatrix. She sensed the dagger and spun around to block it. I looked over and noticed Zidane was back on his feet and that one of his daggers was missing.

Beatrix looked down at me. "You're friend has interfered with our match. You lose." she said, wiping my blood of her sword and sheathing it.

I looked over at Zidane. "Zidane…why? I could have…taken her-" he cut me off.

"Don't be stupid. You would have been killed. I won't let you die."

I looked at him and sighed in defeat; I knew he was right. I had been beaten.

* * *

Zidane turned to Beatrix. "You're the general of Alexandria, right?" She looked at him as if he were stupid. Zidane continued "as the general of Alexandria isn't it your duty to protect Dagger, your Princess Garnet? I'm sure you know who that is sitting over there."

Beatrix looked over at the couch and was stunned. "It can't be…Princess Garnet!" she immediately rushed over to the Princess's side.

I reached into my pocket with my right arm, and pulled out a potion. I uncorked it using my teeth. I drank its contents. I could feel the potions healing properties work on me immediately. I looked down at my right shoulder and saw the wound close up, but it didn't close up all the way. Sighing I drank another potion. This time the wound closed completely and I could feel my left arm again. I tested my left arm to see if it was alright. Thankfully, I was able to move it.

* * *

I got back up to my feet and looked at the couch. Dagger was awake. A smile crossed my face as I looked at her. That's when the doors opened. I spun around and saw Queen Brahne enter the room. "What is all this ruckus?" she asked, as she entered the room. Zorn and Thorn entered the room behind her.

I gave her a hard look. "We're taking your daughter out of here…and if you really want to stop us…kill us."

She didn't seem too concerned about this. "I don't have time for this…Garnet shall be executed for her crime. Zorn, Thorn, throw Garnet in prison."

The jesters spoke in unison. "Yes, your majesty."

Beatrix walked up to the queen. "I won't allow that." she said, as she readied her sword for battle. While they were distracted I walked over and gathered both my swords and put my battle robe back on. I looked back over at Beatrix.

Beatrix was in her battle pose. "All of you leave here at once."

Freya immediately ran to Beatrix's side. "I'm staying! Zidane go, now!"

I ran up and stood beside Freya, drawing my normal sword out in the process. "I'm staying as well."

The queen looked at us in amusement. "You three are joining forces? How amusing…" she paused, and turned around. "Get rid of them" she said, and walked out of the room.

I picked up Zidane's dagger, and threw it towards him. He caught it. "You may need that." He smiled and put his dagger back in its sheath. I turned back towards Zorn and Thorn.

I heard Zidane's voice behind me. "Freya, Michael, be careful."

Both of us responded, "Don't worry." I sensed that Zidane and the others had left the room.

That's when a huge rabbit-like dog with big, sharp teeth and a long tongue barged into the room; it was a Bandersnatch. Zorn and Thorn spoke in unison "Bandersnatch, bite off their heads." We readied ourselves for battle.

* * *

I looked over at the other two "I got this one…I need to work out some aggression anyway." Both of them nodded at my consent. I charged at the Bandersnatch, jumped into the air, performed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan," and pierced its head. It roared in pain and flung its head around, but it died after a few more seconds. I withdrew my sword and jumped back down to stand next to the girls.

* * *

Zorn and Thorn were not amused. "Many more Bandersnatches, we have." That's when two more Bandersnatches arrived.

"It's getting a little crowded in here. Let's move to the underground area." said Freya. We both nodded and ran down the no longer secret passageway. The Bandersnatches followed us.

* * *

I jumped down to the spiral staircase and the others joined me soon afterwards. The Bandersnatches jumped down after us and surrounded us on both sides. I looked at Freya and Beatrix. "I'll let you ladies handle these two." They nodded in agreement and moved into action.

* * *

Beatrix attacked her Bandersnatch with a 'Shock' technique. It died instantly. I looked over at Freya and saw her throw her lance into the creatures head. It thrashed around in pain and Freya just managed to retrieve her lance before the creature fell off the stairs. 'I hope that doesn't land on anyone' I thought as I saw the Bandersnatch's body fall.

* * *

That's when I heard a familiar voice "Beatrix…Freya…Master Michael." I looked over to my left and saw Steiner ascending the staircase. He stopped in front of Beatrix.

Beatrix was surprised. "Steiner! What are you doing here?"

Steiner caught his breath and looked at us. "I am Captain-" I cut him off.

"Yes, we know who you are, Steiner. If you're here to help us, help us!" He nodded and readied his sword as two more Bandersnatch's jumped down towards us.

* * *

Freya and I decided to team up on one of them while Steiner and Beatrix teamed up on the other. Freya charged at the beast and cut it across the face with a 'Lancer' attack. The best recoiled and I charged at it. I executed a "Ryu Sho Sen" and decapitated it. I looked over at the others…they had successfully killed their Bandersnatch. I sheathed my sword.

* * *

I looked at Steiner "Steiner, we're the others?"

He looked up at me. "They're taking the Gargent to Treno to see Doctor Tot. He can help us."

I looked at each one of them. "I'm gonna go help them. You guys think you can handle things here without me." They all nodded. "Alright, good luck." I ran down the stairs.

"Michael!"

I stopped, turned around, and faced Beatrix. "When you get stronger…I wouldn't mind challenging you, again. This time it will be a fair fight."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer when I have a chance…farewell." I turned around and ran down the stairs again.

* * *

I had just reached the central platform when I saw two figures running up the stairs; it was Marcus and Blank. They spotted me.

"Michael, were are the others?" Blank asked.

I was relieved to see that Blank was no longer petrified. "They're upstairs fighting. I left them to help Zidane and the others, were are they?"

Marcus pointed behind himself. "They ran into a trap, but we sprung'em out. They'll likely take the Gargent to Treno."

I nodded. "Thanks you guys, and Blank, it's good to see you're alright" Blank smiled. I looked at them both "you guys go help Freya and the others. I'll go help Zidane." They nodded and ran past me.

* * *

I quickly ran down the stairs to my left and found myself in a large room with a gate that had come from the ground. It was blocking my way. This was no problem, however, since I jumped over the gate rather easily. I continued on my way until I reached the station. They weren't there. 'They must have already left. Oh well, I can still catch up with them' I thought, as I jumped down into the mist.

* * *

I ran down the tunnel and it wasn't long until I heard the sound of battle up ahead. I unsheathed my normal sword and picked up my pace. After a few seconds they came into view. They were fighting Ralvuimago; A giant green snake with two red, flexible tusks. I quickly ran up to assist them.

* * *

I jumped into the air and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen." I managed to slash the creatures head, but my attack did less than I had hoped it would. I jumped back and landed in-between Zidane and Vivi. I looked back at the snake. It coiled around itself. Vivi cast a Blizzara spell and the creature cried out in pain. It decided to retreat for now. It slithered back into the mist. 'Well, that was easy' I thought.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and looked at the others "you guys alright?"

Zidane looked surprised. "Michael, I thought you were helping the others."

I smiled. "What? You're not happy to see me?" I asked.

He smiled. "No, I'm happy to see you, but we're the others?"

I waved away his concern. "They're still back there fighting, but they'll be alright. After witnessing Beatrix's strength first hand, I know they'll be alright."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here" all of us nodded and we boarded the Gargent.

* * *

The Gargent was moving slowly, and Zidane decided to comment on this. "Why is it going so slowly? Hey, hurry up!"

Dagger quickly came to the Gargents defense. "Don't yell at it. The poor thing must be scared to death." Zidane was about to comment when the Gargent started moving faster.

Zidane smiled, triumphantly. "See? It can go faster."

That's when I looked behind myself and saw Vivi staring at something. I followed his line of sight and saw what he was looking at…my eyes widened. That snake we just fought was chasing the Gargent.

"Zidane! Look!" I yelled. Zidane turned around and looked. It didn't take him long to see what Vivi and I saw.

"Dammit, it's chasing us."

Dagger spoke. "We'll pass Treno if we don't stop soon."

I turned to look at her. "I think reaching Treno is the least of our worries."

* * *

After a few seconds we passed a landing site, which was obviously Treno.

"I think we just past Treno…" Vivi said.

Zidane kicked the ground in frustration. "Dammit, we can't jump off at this speed."

That's when we heard Dagger yell, "Zidane! Look!"

Zidane turned to look. "Huh, what the…shoot!"

I turned and saw what was going on. The tunnel was twisting and turning every-which way.

"We're gonna fall!" Zidane said, urgently.

"Everyone, hang on!" I yelled, and grabbed Vivi. I looked into his eyes; he was afraid. I smiled at him "Don't worry, Vivi. We've survived worse, just hang on to me." Vivi obliged and held onto my midriff tighter. He was squeezing the air out of me, but I decided to let it be.

"An exit"

I looked up at these words and saw light at the end of the tunnel. I knew what was coming next. I braced myself for impact and held Vivi a little tighter than I probably should have. There was a loud crash; all of us were thrown through the air. I felt myself land on the ground hard, flat on my back. I quickly fell into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**Battou Jutsu  
**The user draws his sword from his sheath so quickly; he can kill with a single stroke. If he misses, the user is left open.

**Sou Ryu Sen  
**The user uses Battou Jutsu and when/if his sword is blocked, he uses his sheath to get in a hit.


	6. Pinnacle Rocks

Chapter 25: Pinnacle Rocks

_"I'll never figure this out." _

_I turned to my right and noticed a girl sitting at a table. My eyes widened in surprise "I know this girl. She's…" I stopped and looked around at my surroundings._

_I was in a classroom. There were three rows of desks and four desks in each row. There were also ten more desks near the right wall. There's a large table in front of the room that serves as the teachers desk. There's also another large table to the right of that table that holds the computer. Students are only allowed to use the teachers' computer for academic reasons only._

_"I'm back in high school" I said, aloud, looking around the room. This room functioned as my study hall. It was a perfect place for me to complete my work and to think deeply on certain matters that interested me._

_The teacher usually always changed with each period, and there was always an adult there that could help out in certain fields of study. But not all of the teachers or helpers knew how to handle all the fields._

_I turned my attention back to a round table that stood at the left of the room. A girl was sitting at the table trying to get her work completed, and, judging by her expression, she wasn't having an easy time with it. "I remember this. This is when I-"_

"_What's wrong?" _

_I turned in the direction of the voice, and sure enough; sitting there in the first seat of the second row was a seventeen year old me._

_My past self turned to look at the girl and repeated his question. The girl turned to look at him. "I'm having trouble with my geometry." _

_My past self thought for a moment "let me see it. Maybe I can help you." _

_She smiled at this. "Could you really? That'd be great." She handed him her homework and he began looking it over. _

_He smiled and turned to her "this isn't hard. What you need to understand is…" the vision faded._

_I was left alone in a black abyss thinking quietly. "Mary…" I said, thinking about the vision. Suddenly a wave of dizziness overtook me and all went black._

* * *

"Michael…Michael, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw two large amber eyes staring at me.

"Vivi…what happened?"

I could see relief in his eyes now. "You're okay. I was afraid you…" he paused.

I smiled. "I'm tougher than that, Vivi. Now if you could please get off me."

Vivi obliged and got off my chest. I slowly started to get up, but immediately felt an intense throbbing in the back of my head. I instinctively reached behind myself and touched the back of my head. I felt something wet and sticky and knew that I must have split the back of my head open. I quickly took a potion and could feel the wound heal.

After that I slowly got back up to my feet. I looked around and saw the remains of the cart, but there was no sign of the Gargant. I noticed Dagger was lying on the ground unconscious. I looked over and noticed that Zidane was lying a few feet away from her, unconscious as well.

I looked down at Vivi. "Let's wake Zidane up." Vivi nodded and we both walked over to Zidane. As soon as I got to Zidane I opened his mouth and gave him a potion. He began to cough and sat up. He started to open his eyes and looked around the area.

"Michael…Vivi, what happened?" he asked as he slowly got back up to his feet.

"The Gargant crashed and we were all flung into the air from the impact. It's a miracle that we're still alive." I said.

Zidane looked around the area and then looked at us. "I'm gonna go look around the area. You guy's stay here and watch Dagger." Vivi and I both nodded and Zidane turned to leave.

"Zidane, wait" Zidane turned around and looked at me. "I just want to say thanks. You saved my life back there with Beatrix."

Zidane smiled. "No problem, but next time try not to be so stubborn." I nodded and he went off to explore.

Vivi and I both walked over to Dagger's unconscious body. Vivi looked up at me. "Should we wake her up?" I thought about this for a minute.

"No…we'll let her rest for now. She's been through enough. I don't want to disturb her." Vivi nodded in agreement and we both sat down waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

After five minutes Vivi spoke. "So where are we?"

I looked down at him. "We're at Pinnacle Rocks. That's right near Lindblum, so as soon as Dagger gets up we should head there."

Vivi nodded his head and spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't help you back there with Beatrix."

I smiled. "If you had helped me, Vivi, I would have lost the duel due to outside interference."

Vivi tilted his head to the right. "But didn't you already lose because of that?"

I frowned, slightly. "Well yeah, but…" I paused.

Vivi looked saddened. "I wish I was stronger so I could help you guys, but I was so afraid."

I looked at him and smiled. "Vivi, you are by far the most powerful and most courageous 9-year old I have ever met."

Vivi looked surprised. "You mean that?"

I nodded. "Of course I mean it. Most kids would have run away screaming from the terrors you've had to face, but you stand up to them even though you're afraid."

Vivi looked unconvinced. "But I could never have done those things without your help."

I continued to smile. "And I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your help. I think the problem you have is that you show your fear far too much. You can't let your enemies know that you're afraid of them. They'll use that fear against you."

Vivi looked worried. "What should I do?"

"You should use your fear against them. Fear can be an asset; it can make your reflexes quicker and make you more cautious in your approach, but fear can also be a great enemy if you can't control it. It can make you careless or make you far too easy to read in battle. My instruction for you, Vivi, is that I want you to learn to control your fear. Once you can control your fear you'll find it easier to fight." I said.

Vivi nodded his head. "O-okay, I'll try."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Vivi. You'll learn to control your fear, and remember this 'a fool knows no fear. A hero shows no fear.'"

Vivi nodded his head. "Okay, I'll remember."

I smiled. 'I will try to help you get stronger' I thought.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Dagger's body began to stir; she was waking up. She rose to a sitting position and looked at us. "Michael…Vivi…we made it?" she tried to get up, but I stopped her with my hand.

"Easy there, Dagger. You took a pretty nasty fall. Here, take this." I said, handing her a potion.

She drank its contents, stood up, and looked at us. "Where are we?" she asked.

Vivi spoke. "We're at Pinnacle Rocks. It's supposed to be near Lindblum castle…" he paused.

Dagger tried to take this all in. "Pinnacle Rocks…? Lindblum…? The Gargant took us this far?" Suddenly a look of realization dawned on her face. "Where's Freya, Steiner, and Beatrix?" She looked around at us before continuing. "And where's Zidane?"

I spoke. "You must have fallen harder then I thought. Freya and the others were left behind, remember. I'm sure they're at Treno by now, and as for Zidane, he went off to scout the area."

"Dagger, you're awake!" said a voice to my left.

I turned and saw Zidane jump onto the lower branch of a tree. From there, he jumped onto the remains of the Gargant cart, and then he jumped right at me. I quickly ducked and avoided getting knocked over by Zidane.

I turned towards Zidane. "Hey! Watch were you're going, Zidane."

He smiled, innocently, at me. "Sorry, but I knew you'd duck."

I just waved my hand dismissively. "Whatever…forget it."

Dagger spoke. "Zidane, Michael says that the others have probably made it to Treno by now. If we can borrow an airship from Lindblum we should be able to get there in time to meet with them." Zidane nodded his head in agreement. That's when I felt a strange presence behind me.

I turned around and was starring at a bent-over old man holding a strange staff. The odd thing about this sight was that he was floating over a cliff. "Ramuh" I said, without even thinking.

"Do you know this guy, Michael?" Zidane asked.

I inwardly cursed myself again for speaking without thinking. I decided to wing it. "Not personally. He's Ramuh, the Thunder God; an Eidolon. I read about him in a book about summoning magic."

Ramuh turned to look at me. "You are correct. I am Ramuh, and I have come to speak with you, Princess." he said, turning to Dagger. I was the only one who noticed that Ramuh gave me an odd look, and I felt that it didn't have anything to do with knowing his name.

I already knew what was going on, so I decided to zone out for a while. While Ramuh was speaking with Dagger I decided to think a little more about what I saw. 'Does Ramuh know that I'm not from this world? If he does then maybe he knows how I got here? I guess there's no harm in asking. I just have to make sure that no one else is listening.'

"Michael, are you with us?" said a voice to my right.

I was shaken from my thoughts and looked at Zidane. I regained my composure, but a little too late. "You weren't paying attention, were you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, no I was listening. We have to find the pieces of the story and tell it to Ramuh; then he'll join Dagger as her new Eidolon."

Zidane looked surprised. "I guess you were paying attention."

I smiled. "I can pay attention to many things."

Zidane turned to the others. "Alright, let's go." We all nodded and left to find the parts of the story.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of searching we found four of the five pieces to the story. We were crossing one of the natural bridges when we spotted the last piece below us. Unfortunately, the only thing standing between us was a fully grown Zaghnol.

Zidane stopped the group and looked at us. "Okay we need to get rid of that thing, any ideas?"

I was quick to offer mine. "It hasn't noticed us yet and we're downwind. I believe we can catch it by surprise if we act quickly. We need to strike it fast and hard, or we'll have a needlessly long fight."

Zidane nodded his head. "Alright, Michael and I will take care of this. You two stay up here and provide support." We all nodded and jumped into action.

* * *

Zidane and I both jumped into the air. I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan" and pierced the creature's back. Zidane landed on the creature's neck and thrust his Ogre into the back of its neck. We had successfully crippled the creature; it was paralyzed due to its injuries. It collapsed to the ground and Zidane quickly slit its throat with his weapon, so it wouldn't suffer any longer. I removed my sword from the Zaghnol's back, wiped it off, sheathed it, and jumped down to join Zidane.

* * *

Zidane walked over to the bridge and motioned for Dagger to jump down. Dagger was hesitant, but she eventually complied. She jumped down and Zidane caught her in his arms. I smiled at watching this. 'Those two are so meant for each other' I thought. Dagger quickly walked over to Ramuh's apparition and he told her the story. After he concluded the story we heard a scream from behind us. We turned around and saw that Vivi was being attacked by four bats.

I looked at Zidane and Dagger. "You two go see Ramuh, I'll go help Vivi." They both nodded and ran up one of the natural bridges.

* * *

I quickly unsheathed my sword and ran to help Vivi. I jumped into the air and landed on the bridge; right behind Vivi. I was going to join the battle, but I stopped myself. 'If Vivi really wants to become stronger: than this is a good opportunity. I'll jump in only if things get out of hand' I thought. I kept my sword unsheathed and watched the battle.

* * *

One of the bats swooped towards me and I quickly ducked. I looked back up and saw a second bat swoop towards me. I couldn't move in time. I was knocked down to the ground by the bat. I turned over onto my stomach and slowly got back up. That's when I saw Michael. He was standing ten feet away from me with his sword drawn.

One bat was swooping at him but he just dodged it, in fact that's all he seemed to be doing. 'Why isn't he attacking' I thought. A high pitched screech brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw a third bat swooping towards me. I held out my staff and cast a Fira spell. It hit the bat and it was set on fire. I quickly dodged its blazing body as it fell towards me. Its body hit the ground, hard…it was dead.

I heard another screech from my right and saw the fourth bat, but I also saw that three new bats had come to join it. I was afraid 'I can't take all these bats on. I'm not strong. I can't do this' I thought.

'_My instruction for you, Vivi, is that I want you to learn to control your fear. Once you can control your fear you'll find it easier to fight._' Michael's words ran through my mind.

'He's right I can't let them see that I'm afraid. I have to control my fear. I have to try' I thought.

* * *

I continued to dodge the bat that was attacking me. I saw the three new bats approach Vivi and I was going to jump in and help out, but that's when I saw the determined look in his eyes. I smiled. 'I think he's got it covered' I thought.

That's when I felt large fangs pierce my throat. I cried out in surprise at the sudden pain. I could feel the bat drain my blood. I grabbed the bats head and pried it off. With its head still in my hand I smashed its skull in with the hilt of my sword. Its body went limp and I threw it over the side.

I grabbed at my neck and felt the wound. Twin streams of blood ran down my neck. I was growing dizzy from the loss of blood. The bat had drained more blood than I had thought it did. My vision began to blur and I fell to the ground, finally losing consciousness.

* * *

I saw Michael fall to the ground. I had to help him. That's when I saw two of the bats break off from the others. They flew towards Michael's body. Fury all of a sudden took over. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" I yelled my rage building. Suddenly, I felt a great power rise within me. A power I hadn't felt since the cargo ship. I felt myself Trance, and it couldn't have come at a better time.

"Get away from him!" I yelled sending two fireballs at the bats. The bats spontaneously combusted as soon as the supped up fireballs hit them. I turned my attention back to the other two bats. "You won't harm him!"

The two bats tried to escape, but I wasn't going to let them go. They had attacked me and hurt my friend. I couldn't let them go. I held up my staff and summoned Thundara spells. Each spell hit their intended target and both bats exploded. The battle was over.

* * *

I was breathing hard after using those powerful spells, but it got the job done. I changed back to my normal form and ran over to Michael. He was laying face-down on the ground. I quickly turned him over and saw the wounds on his neck. I was scared 'no…I must control my fear. I can't help Michael if I'm too afraid. He's counting on me to help him' I thought, calming myself down. I looked at Michael "Michael, you'll be okay. You have to be okay."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion. I tilted Michael's head forward and poured the potion into his mouth. I could see his wound close up, and I wiped away all the blood.

* * *

"Vivi are you alright? What happened to Michael?" it was Zidane.

I looked up at him. "H-he was hurt by one of those bats, but I think he's gonna to be okay."

Zidane knelt down next to Michael. "Let's get him over to the exit. We can leave once he wakes up." We all nodded, Zidane picked Michael up, and we went towards the exit.

_

* * *

I woke up in a dark place. No one was around. "Where am I?" I said, aloud._

"_You are in my world." _

_I turned around and came face to face with Ramuh. "Ramuh, you brought me here?"_

_He smiled. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you away from the others." _

_I nodded. "I think I know what you want to talk about." _

_He nodded. "you're not from this world, are you?" _

"_Yes, I'm not from Gaia. I'm from a planet called Earth." I said. _

_Ramuh nodded his head. "Before you ask, I don't know how you got here." _

_I was disheartened. "I see" I said. _

"_You have not told the others this. Why not?" He asked. _

"_I don't even know how I got here. How can I explain it to them if I don't even know how I got here? I won't tell them unless I have to, and I beg you not to tell them either." _

_Ramuh nodded his head. "You're secret is safe with me, but I still think they should know."_

_I nodded. "I will tell them…one day. Besides even if I told them they probably wouldn't believe me."_

_Ramuh nodded. "It's time you woke up, but beware Michael, if you have unresolved things in your past they will find a way of haunting you." _

_I nodded. "Thanks for the advice." Ramuh disappeared and all went black._

* * *

I woke up and saw a cave ceiling above me. I sat up, and looked around.

"Michael, you're awake."

I looked over and saw Vivi. "Vivi, you're alright. Where are the others?"

Vivi looked worried. "Zidane said Lindblum was under attack. We have to meet up with him and Dagger."

I stood up. "Where are they now?"

He pointed down the tunnel. "They're already outside. We better go see them." I nodded and we both ran down the tunnel.

* * *

As soon as I reached the end of the cave I looked over towards Lindblum…and saw a huge monster rise up from the edge of the cliff. The monster was just a head and it had a mouth almost as big as Lindblum Grand Castle. Suddenly, it let out a horrible screech which shattered many buildings. Then, the vacuum created by the displaced air, pulled everything towards the creatures mouth.

I stood on the ledge, shocked, as I saw debris, Black Mages, and even people get pulled into its giant mouth. I knew what this creature was; Atomos. Suddenly, he disappeared and all debris and people that weren't pulled into its mouth either fell to the ground or were flung over the side of the cliff.

Vivi walked over to my side. Neither of us spoke. We just stood there in silence. Eventually, I picked Vivi up and jumped off the ledge. We ran from Pinnacle Rocks and into the fields that surrounded Lindblum. Eventually we found Dagger and Zidane.

* * *

Zidane saw us approach and spoke "you guys saw…" he paused. I nodded, I knew what he meant. He changed the subject "how are you feeling, Michael?" he asked.

"I feel fine. Come on, we should help the people out."

Zidane and Dagger both nodded in agreement. We all walked towards what was once the thriving community of Lindblum.


	7. Lindblum: Aftermath

Chapter 26: Lindblum: Aftermath

We approached the ruined gates of Lindblum. Zidane stopped before we entered the city. "It's so quiet…" he paused.

Dagger shook her head in disbelief. "Mother…I can't believe you attacked Lindblum!"

Zidane turned to us. "Careful, they might still be around." He turned to look at Vivi. "Vivi, you stay here and hide."

Vivi shook his head. "No way! It's dangerous here!"

Zidane wouldn't give up. "There are Alexandrian soldiers everywhere. You should stay out of their sight." Vivi didn't like the idea, but he nodded, reluctantly.

I felt sorry for Vivi. "Don't worry, Vivi. We'll be back."

Dagger looked at Vivi, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Vivi."

Vivi shook his head. "Its okay…just make it quick." All of us nodded our heads and entered what remained of Lindblum's Business District.

* * *

The place was a wreck. There was debris everywhere. A few bodies littered the streets; some were human and some were mages. Alexandrian soldiers patrolled the streets. There were quite a bit of them walking around. It was this sight that made my eyes widen.

I quickly spun around and faced Dagger. "Dagger, you can't be seen. These soldiers might recognize you." Dagger looked concerned about this, but I had an idea. "Dagger put this on and put the hood up." I said, removing my battle robe and placing it on her. She put my robe on and put the hood up.

I checked her over to make sure this would work. "Alright, they won't be able to tell it's you unless they get close to you, so keep your distance. By the way, you look good in blue." Dagger smiled underneath the hood, and nodded. The three of us continued on our way.

* * *

We eventually made it to the shopping area of the Business District, and it was there that we met with a familiar face. "Uncle Artania!" Dagger said, removing the hood to reveal herself.

Artania turned to look at us and was pleased to see us. "Princess Garnet! Master Zidane! Master Michael! Glade to see you're all safe."

"Where's Uncle Cid…? Is the regent safe?" she asked

"Yes princess, the castle was spared. Regent Cid is alive."

Dagger let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…" she paused.

"I will take you to see him" Artania said and lead us to the castle.

* * *

It took ustwenty minutes, but we finally reached the balcony throne where Regent Cid was residing. Artania walked in and announced our arrival. "Princess Garnet has back!"

Dagger immediately ran past us. "Uncle Cid" she ran to his side.

"Garnet, I thought Brahne had imprisoned you!" he said.

Dagger spoke "Zidane and Michael rescued me."

Cid turned to look at us "Zidane, Michael, thank you. Gwok! " I bowed my head towards the regent.

Dagger spoke again. "But Freya, Steiner, and Beatrix were left behind. I-" Cid cut her off.

"Ah, the renowned General Beatrix. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Zidane nodded. "I don't think so, either, Dagger. We wound up in Pinnacle Rocks instead of Treno, but…they'll be fine on their own."

Cid looked surprised " Gwok-gwok! Pinnacle…? Did you ride the Gargant?"

Zidane looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Cid gave him a look that said, 'Take a guess, stupid.' "It's my job to know the land surrounding my country. However...I sometimes lack foresight. Brahne was after the gwok Eidolons. That much, I knew. But I underestimated the power of the Eidolons. Maybe I deserve to be cursed with this body."

* * *

"Hey! We got a live one here!" We all turned to look down the hallway in the direction of the voice.

"Watch out! It might attack!" said a second soldier.

The first soldier spoke again. "Hey, this one's much smaller than the others."

That's when I heard a familiar voice. "Ouch! Let me go! I'm not one of them!" it was Vivi.

The first soldier spoke again. "Then why are you dressed like a Black Mage?"

The two soldiers walked into the room, and Vivi was walking between them. They marched him over to the throne, and the soldier on his right pushed him down. I was inches away from striking the soldier, but I contained myself and decided to just glare at the soldier.

"We took an Alexandrian soldier into custody!"

Vivi tried to speak "I just said-" but was cut off by the second soldier.

"Should we turn it over to Alexandria?"

I didn't like that guys use of the word 'it.'

Dagger turned to look at Cid "Uncle Cid." Cid nodded towards Artania.

Artania spoke. "Let him go. Master Vivi is not an Alexandrian soldier. It's only a disguise to deceive the enemy."

This shocked the first soldier "I-I see. My apologies."

My respect for Artania rose, but I wasn't gonna let the guards off that easy. "Some guards you are…can't even tell your allies from your enemies." They both glared daggers at me, but I just smiled a smug smile and motioned for Vivi to stand with me.

* * *

Now that this was settled, Cid spoke again "I've acquired more information about Queen Brahne gwok . A weapons dealer named Kuja is behind the recent string of attacks. Kuja has been supplying Brahne with highly advanced magic weapons."

Dagger didn't like the sound of that. "Supplying my mother...with weapons?"

Cid nodded his head. "Yes, those Black Mage soldiers are among these weapons."

Artania spoke next. "According to eyewitnesses in Treno, Kuja appeared from the northern sky on a Silver Dragon. That he came from the north suggests that he is from the Outer Continent."

Dagger looked curious. "The Outer…Continent?"

Zidane addressed her. "There are many unexplored continents in the world. The Outer Continent is an unexplored continent located to the north of our Mist Continent."

Cid nodded his head. "I believe Kuja is the only one supplying gwok Brahne with weapons."

I decided to speed this up. "So we go after the source of the evil and stop Kuja."

Cid nodded "Michael's right. Destroy Kuja and we stop Brahne's weapon supply."

I spoke. "Okay, so we head to the Outer Continent, beat up Kuja, and save the world…sounds easy enough."

Zidane liked my idea. "Okay let's go kick Kuja's butt!" He turned to Cid. "Will you lend us the fastest airship in Lindblum?"

Cid shook his head. "Airships can only fly where there is Mist, and the Mist only exists on this continent. Gwok that means you can't cross the ocean on an airship."

Zidane looked disheartened, but he wasn't going to give up. "What about the new airship that can fly without mist?"

Cid shook his head again. "It's not ready yet gwok . Besides, it's under Brahne's control. Brahne gave us two conditions for our surrender. One was the surrender of the new airship. The other was to hand over gwok the Falcon Claw."

This puzzled Zidane. "The airship, I can understand, but what does she want with a piece of stone?"

Cid shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Zidane spoke again. "Alright, we'll take a boat."

Cid shook his head again "that's not an option, either. The harbor has also been seized."

Now, Zidane was fed up "AHHHHHH! What do you want us to do? Swim?"

I gave that some thought. "Actually, if we do swim to the Outer Continent and survive we'll be all the stronger for it." Zidane gave me an evil look. I put my hands up in mock surrender "kidding…only kidding."

Cid spoke. "There is a way. There's an old excavation site near a swamp located north from the castle. Monsters not native to our continent are rumored to appear in the excavation site. The cave, which was found during excavation, is rumored to lead to another continent."

I spoke. "Are you sure?"

Cid looked at me " gwok I'm not sure…" he paused.

Zidane spoke "I guess we'll find out soon enough. Not knowing is half the fun, huh?"

Cid turned to look at him "Please protect Princess Garnet. We'll prepare the counterattack in the meantime." He turned to look at Dagger and handed her some gil. "It's not much; use it to prepare for your journey."

Vivi spoke. "I-I'll wait here. Zidane, will you get my stuff, too?"

I spoke as well. "I'll stay here, too, Zidane. I probably won't need anything. I'm always ready to fight if I have to."

Zidane nodded his head. "Okay, you two stay here. Dagger and I will be back with our stuff." He and Dagger left the room to head into town.

* * *

I looked down at Vivi "Vivi, I never had the chance to properly thank you. You saved my life back in Pinnacle Rocks."

He looked up at me. "How did you know? You were unconscious."

I nodded. "Yes, I was, but you were the only one who was close enough to save me. So, I knew you were the one who saved me, thanks."

Vivi adjusted his hat and looked up at me. "You're welcome, but…why didn't you fight back? You could've killed those things easily."

I smiled at him. "I know that."

Vivi was surprised. "then why did you-" realization suddenly flashed in his eyes. "You had no intention of fighting them. You were going to let me fight them by myself. Why?"

I nodded my head. "You catch on quick, Vivi. Good for you, and to answer your question…I was testing you."

Vivi looked surprised. "Testing me…for what?"

I smiled at him. "To see if you were strong enough to beat them by yourself and to see if you remembered what I told you about your fears…did it work?" I asked, still smiling.

"I remembered your words. I was able to control my fear…it worked." He said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Good work, Vivi. I knew you could do it, but when those three other giant bats showed up I was afraid it might have been too much for you to handle. I was going to jump into the battle and help you out, but I saw the confidence in your eyes and I thought that you could handle it on your own after all…of course, that's when that giant bat bit my neck and I fell unconscious."

Vivi looked down at the ground "I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner."

I knelt down to his level. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Vivi. I let my guard down, again, but don't worry that was my failing not yours. You've proven that you are strong, Vivi. You didn't need my help to fight those giant bats. You should be proud."

Vivi looked up at me and I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Thanks, Michael."

I spoke. "I have decided to train you, Vivi. How does that sound."

Vivi looked surprised. "Y-you're going to train me?"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm going to teach you about battle and how to plan out your moves as well as a few other things."

Vivi looked excited. "That's great; I'd like to have you train me. When do we start?"

I smiled at his willingness to learn. "We'll start when we get to the Outer Continent and things calm down. Is that okay?"

Vivi nodded his head. "Sure, I can wait 'til then."

I smiled and rose back up to my feet. "You'll do fine, Vivi. I know you will."

* * *

After a few minutes, Cid took us down to the lower levels. He told us to wait here in the main area while he took care of some business. Vivi and I were waiting there for ten minutes when the elevator descended back down to our level. Zidane and Dagger were in the elevator. The two got off and walked towards us.

I smiled at them "Zidane, Dagger, you made it."

Dagger spoke. "Vivi, Michael…where's Uncle Cid?"

Vivi spoke. "He said 'gwok-gwok wait here' and went off somewhere."

Dagger looked worried. "Where could he be…?"

I spoke to Dagger. "Dagger if I could have my robe back, please."

She slipped my robe off and handed it to me. I placed my robe back on. It was at that moment that I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around and saw Cid hopping down the tunnel towards us.

"Gwok! I did it!" he said, triumphantly, as he approached us. "I stopped a trolley between here and the Serpent's Gate! Gwok-gwok! that'll show them not to fool around in my castle! Now, go. Gwok-gwok. the excavation site is like a maze. Be careful not to get lost, and take this with you!" he said and gave Zidane a rag.

He looked at it oddly. "It's a rag."

Cid looked irritated. "You big dope! It's not just a rag! Gwok! that's the national treasure of Lindblum! That is an ancient map of the entire world!"

Now Zidane looked interested. "Wow. Thanks!"

"Now, go, before they find you! Zidane, Vivi, Michael. Please protect Princess Garnet." We all nodded, but Dagger looked at her uncle worriedly.

"Uncle Cid…" she paused.

Cid looked at her. " Gwok! don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look! Now, go! They'll squeeze all the Oglop oil out of my body if we're caught!"

Zidane nodded and turned to us. "Alright guys, let's go" we all nodded and boarded the trolley. We reached the Dragon's Gate and left Lindblum. Our destination: Qu's Marsh.


	8. Fossil Roo

Chapter 27: Fossil Roo

After a few hours of walking we finally reached Qu's Marsh. We had just entered the frog pond area when we noticed a familiar face…Quina. Zidane stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"Quina! You're safe!" he said. He was completely shocked. Quina turned to look at us, and her smile widened.

"Zidane, Vivi, Michael, long time, no see. Much trouble coming back from Cleyra alone."

Dagger spoke "You know this…thing?" We all nodded.

I spoke. "Yeah, we met her on our way to Gizamaluke's Grotto. She was pretty helpful."

Zidane decided to cut to the chase. He turned to Quina. "Do you know a way to the Outer Continent? We heard there was an entrance somewhere around here…" he paused.

"Outer Continent…" Quina was processing this in her mind.

After a few seconds she licked her face again. "Maybe I find more delicious frogs. Sound interesting. I help you, and I eat more frogs." She nodded her head decisively. "I come with you."

Zidane nodded. "Okay, now do you know about an excavation site near here?"

Quina waved her hand over to the east. "Maybe over there, somewhere."

I let out a sigh. "I guess we better start looking, huh."

Zidane nodded "yeah, let's start looking." We all nodded and walked into the long grass.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Quina pushed ahead of us. Zidane was surprised. "Quina! Where are you going?"

Quina stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell! I smell frogs!"

Zidane shook his head. "No, we have to look for the entrance to the Outer Continent!"

Quina wasn't listening. "I smell frogs this way!" she yelled, running northeast. Zidane sighed and we all ran off after her.

* * *

We followed her to what appeared to be a ruined building. It looked like it had been in the marsh for some time. It was obvious to all of us that we had found the excavation site.

Quina emerged from the inside of the site and walked towards us. As soon as she reached us she looked down to the ground. "They run away again." She said.

I spoke. "Don't worry about it, Quina. Look, you found the entrance to the excavation site."

She turned around and looked at the ruins. "First time I see this. We going inside?"

Zidane nodded his head "of course. It might lead to the Outer Continent. Let's go!" we all nodded and walked into the ruins.

* * *

We descended to the lower level of the ruins and found a cave. We entered the cave, and I noticed a caged area to my left. I peered into the darkness and saw movement. Something was in that room…something big.

"Are you alright?"

I shook myself from my thoughts and turned to see who was talking to me…it was Dagger. "I'm alright. We better catch up with them." She nodded and we both followed the others.

* * *

We didn't get far before the entire room began to shake. We all started to stumble and Vivi fell to the ground. I got over there as quickly as I could and helped him back up.

After a few seconds, the rumbling stopped and we were able to set our feet, firmly, on the ground. That's when we heard the sound of something opening up behind us. We turned around and saw Armodullahan turn the corner. I can't even describe this thing. It was one hideous mechanical monster.

"Run!" Zidane shouted, and we ran off down the tunnel. Armodullahan quickly pursued.

* * *

As we entered the next room I noticed we were on a narrow walkway that ran across a huge chasm, and several bladed pendulums were swinging around in our path. I decided to take point and dismantle these traps the fastest way I knew how. With Armodullahan closing in on us I jumped into action.

I jumped into the air and cut down the first pendulum. It swung off into the chasm below. I continued to cut down each pendulum until I reached an area of the path that had collapsed. I could easily jump the gap, but I was worried about Vivi. Zidane came up behind me and, without hesitation, jumped over to the other side. Garnet came next and she jumped the gap as well. Vivi came up to the gap and froze.

Knowing that this was going to happen, I picked Vivi up and we jumped across together. Quina came last and was able to clear the gap as well.

I could see that Armodullahan was still coming. We all turned and continued to run down the pathway. We heard a loud crash behind us, but none of us looked back. We continued to run.

* * *

I was the first to enter the next room. Vivi came in after me and stopped right before he ran into my legs. Dagger came next and bumped into Vivi, who bumped into my legs.

I stumbled forward and looked back at them. Dagger looked apologetic. "Sorry guys."

I nodded my head. "No problem" that's when I saw Quina coming up behind her. "Look out!" I yelled grabbing Vivi and jumping out of Quina's way. Dagger did the same thing and narrowly avoided being trampled over.

That's when Zidane came running in and ran into Quina. Quina fell flat on her face. Zidane looked down at her. "Sorry about that." he said. Quina slowly got back up and Zidane looked over at us. "That was a close call."

* * *

"Geez…that didn't do much good." said a feminine voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a woman walk up the stairs towards us. I backed up to give her some room. I knew who this woman was. I saw her in Lindblum. It was Lani the bounty hunter or rather bounty huntress.

As soon as she reached us she looked over at Dagger. "I've been looking for you, Princess Garnet." I turned my head to my left to see that Zidane was giving her 'the look.'

"H-have we met?" he asked in a charming voice.

Dagger turned to him and gave Zidane an angry look. "Stop flirting with her."

Zidane looked downcast "yes, ma'am…" he said.

Lani began to speak to Dagger, and while she was doing that I moved closer to Zidane and leaned my head over to his ear. I made sure Lani hadn't noticed before I said anything. "Zidane…" he turned to look at me, but I shook my head. He got the message and turned his head back to Lani.

"Zidane, look at her weapon."

Zidane looked at it and whispered to me, "Notice anything about it?"

I nodded. "It's a large weapon, and is no doubt heavy. In fact, it's probably the heaviest weapon I've ever seen. Heavy weapons have a lot of power, but they leave the wielder wide open to a counterattack if he or she misses."

Zidane nodded. "I take it you have a plan."

I smiled. "I do. Here's the plan." I began to whisper the plan into his ear.

After I finished telling him my plan, he nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

Our talk was cut short by the sound of someone striking the ground with something heavy. I looked over and saw that Lani had struck the ground with her axe. "Give me the pendant. You're trying my patience." She said.

I decided to speak. "Sorry, but we're not giving you anything."

She pulled her axe out of the ground and swung it to regain her balance. I smiled at this, it was just as I thought; the axe was indeed heavy.

She looked furious. "Stubborn fools! Have it your way!"

I drew my sword and charged at her. "Alright you Amazon, let's go."

* * *

She raised her weapon and swung it down at me. I immediately jumped into the air. I had successfully dodged her attack. I landed behind her.

I turned around and saw Zidane charge at her. She couldn't move in time and Zidane slashed her across the waist. She grunted in pain and swung her axe at him. He jumped back and managed to dodge the blade. Seeing my chance I ran up behind her and struck her in the back with my reverse blade sword.

She gasped in pain and spun around, axe in hand, and tried to strike me again. I jumped back and avoided her blade. I saw Zidane slash her in the back. She stumbled forward and I smiled. The plan was working perfectly. She tried to strike Zidane, but he dodged her blade, again.

Lani was getting frustrated with our tactics. She was getting desperate. This was what I was waiting for. I quickly jumped into the air and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen." She had no time to dodge. My blade came crashing down on her shoulder.

She cried out in pain and collapsed to her knees. Zidane quickly rushed in and slashed her across her chest. She had suffered three cuts and a dislocated shoulder. If she was frustrated before; she was furious now. She got back up, popped her shoulder back into place, and began swinging her axe around like a mad woman.

My plan was working perfectly. She was too angry to even think straight. I looked at Zidane. He nodded and we decided to try the next part of my strategy. Lani was still swinging her axe around, but I knew Zidane and I could get past her attack.

She started moving towards us, still swinging her axe around. Zidane and I readied ourselves for her attack. She approached Zidane first and tried to strike him with her swinging blade. He easily dodged her attacks and while she was distracted with him I snuck up behind her.

Zidane finally saw a break in Lani's attack. He punched her in the gut and then roundhouse kicked her in the head. She spun around from Zidane's attack and was now facing me. I kicked her in the face, punched her in the gut twice, jumped behind her, and hit her in the back of her head with my sword. She fell flat on her face.

I looked at Zidane and sheathed my sword. He nodded his agreement and sheathed his daggers as well. We stood side by side; Zidane stood at my left side. Lani slowly got back up and turned to face us. Before she could react, Zidane and I charged at her, still side by side, and began our attack.

I punched her in the gut with my left fist at the same time Zidane punched her in the gut with his right fist. She doubled over and both of us uppercut her with those same fists. She stumbled back. Zidane and I then delivered a roundhouse kick to her gut; Zidane used his right leg and I used my left. Our attacks sent Lani soaring through the air. She landed on the ground ten feet away from us.

Zidane and I now stood back-to-back and looked over at Lani. Zidane spoke "beat it Lani-" I spoke the rest "while you can still walk."

Lani slowly got back up and looked at us. She placed her axe back on her back. "You guy's are pretty good…what a drag. I'll let you guys go for now!" she said, and ran down the stairs away from us. Zidane and I had won.

* * *

We turned around and looked at the group. All of them were starring at us. "What?" Zidane and I asked together.

Vivi was the first to speak. "That was amazing. How'd you guys do that?"

Zidane smiled. "It was all Michael's idea."

I smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you, Zidane."

Dagger spoke "when did you have time to plan that?"

I told all of them about the strategy I had planned out with Zidane. They listened to every word, and when I finished my explanation…none of them had any questions.

Quina spoke first. "Michael smart." I smiled at the complement, but tried to remain humble.

Dagger still looked skeptical. "I still can't believe you two pulled off those unison attacks."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That was the hardest part, but thankfully Zidane and I had the same ideas."

Zidane waved this all aside. "Anyway, we should get going. No telling how long we'll be in here." We all nodded and followed Zidane down the stairs.

* * *

We reached the next room and managed to ride a wild Gargant to another area in the caves. We met an excavator in the next room who told us how to get out of the caves. It mainly involved flipping a bunch of switches and riding Gargants back and forth. After about four hours we finally saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. We emerged from Fossil Roo and gazed around us…we had reached the Outer Continent. 


	9. Midnight Meditation & Conde Petie

Chapter 28: Midnight Meditation & Conde Petie

After walking for four hours, the sun began to set, and we were forced to set up camp. We set up camp at the base of the cliff side. Our camp was near a vast beach and we had a great view of the ocean. We decided to set up our watch order. Vivi would keep first watch, I would take second watch, Zidane would have third watch, and Dagger would finish the night off as fourth watch. We decided not to let Quina keep watch. We were afraid that she might wander off. Once we had decided on the order we ate dinner and went to sleep.

_

* * *

"Is this right, Michael?" Mary said, handing him her work._

_He took her work and looked it over before he handed it back to her. "So far, so good. You seem to be getting the hang of this." _

_She smiled at him. "Thanks to you." He smiled at the complement and she returned to her work._

_I watched my past self and Mary work. "Mary…I haven't seen you since my senior year in high school. That was when we first met. Had you not needed help, I probably would have never got to know you. Maybe it was fate that we would meet, and that I would help you…maybe."_

_Mary is 5' 4" tall and has short brown hair. She has a slim figure and was in her junior year at high school. She had brown eyes and a great personality. She was always willing to help people, especially those with special needs. Her mood would change from time to time, and some of her actions made people wonder if she was right in the head. I didn't care about that though; she has a good heart, and that's all I really cared about. She may act slightly crazy sometimes, but she is a good person who always did what she thought was right. She has a great mind and was always willing to learn. She is also a talented artist, and speaking of art…_

_I watched as my past self was looking through one of Mary's art folders. She looked up from her work and looked at him. "See something you like?" _

_My past self looked over at her. "Did you draw these pictures yourself?" he asked, showing her the folder. _

_She nodded her head. "Yep, those are all my works, except for a few that my sister drew, but ninety-nine percent of it is my work."_

_My past self looked surprised and looked through the drawings again. "Wow…you're good." He said, in awe. _

_She smiled at that. "Thanks, one day I hope to be a great artist." _

_He smiled at her. "With talent like yours…you can do it. I know you can." _

_Her smile brightened. "Thanks, Michael." The vision faded and all went black._

* * *

I woke up as someone was shaking me. I looked up and saw Vivi starring down at me.

"Michael, it's your turn to keep watch."

I nodded my head and got out of my sleeping bag. We finally had enough tents for everyone. I walked out of my tent and Vivi followed behind me. I turned around and looked at Vivi. "Good night, Vivi." Vivi nodded and walked into his tent. After he left I entered the clearing where we had our fire, sat down, closed my eyes, and began to meditate.

* * *

I reached out and felt the area around me. No one was going to sneak up on our camp while I was on watch. I wasn't surprised when I felt a presence approach me from the camp. I knew who it was before the person even said anything. "Couldn't sleep, Vivi?" I asked, not even opening my eyes.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." He didn't seem surprised that I knew it was him.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What do you want to talk about, Vivi?"

He looked nervous. "Well…you said that you'd train me when we got to the Outer Continent."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I said I would."

He seemed to grow less nervous. "I was wondering if…you could…train me now."

I smiled at Vivi's eagerness. "Very well, Vivi. I'll train you tonight. If you're up to it that is?"

Vivi nodded his head "I want to train now."

I smiled. "Alright, Vivi. Your first lesson will teach you how to focus. I know that you already know how to focus, but that only applies to your magic attack. I'll teach you how to focus on more than that. You'll use meditation to do this." Vivi nodded in understanding.

"The first thing you do is assume the position that I'm in now." Vivi sat on the ground and mimicked my position. I smiled as I watched him. "Now you need to breathe deeply through your mouth and exhale slowly out your nose. Do that until you have a steady rhythm going." Vivi began to do as I had instructed.

* * *

After a few minutes I continued. "Now Vivi, I want you to close your eyes, not all the way though, and empty your mind. Once you do that I want you to relax your body. Not even a single muscle should be tense." Vivi nodded and did as I instructed. "Now don't speak during your meditation and only concentrate on what I tell you to concentrate on, alright?" Vivi nodded his head and said nothing.

* * *

After fifteen minutes I gave him my first instruction. "Listen to my voice, Vivi, and do as I say." He slightly nodded his head. "I want you to concentrate on the sound of the waves as they crash onto the beach. Hear their sound and let it fill your mind; let it wash through your body. Feel the power of the water." Vivi followed my instructions and focused on what I told him to focus on.

* * *

After another fifteen minutes of this I gave him my second instruction. "Now I want you to concentrate on the sound of the wind as it blows across the cliff side. Hear its sound and let it fill your mind. Become as calm as the wind." Like last time, Vivi did as I instructed.

* * *

After yet another fifteen minutes I gave him my third instruction. "This is your last task for tonight, Vivi. I want you to concentrate on the breathing of our friends. Hear their breathing as they sleep soundly. Let their breathing fill you, and give you new insight." Vivi did as instructed.

* * *

After fifteen minutes passed I gave him one last instruction. "Now, Vivi…awaken." Vivi opened his eyes and looked at me. I could tell just by looking at his eyes that the meditation exercise had worked. His eyes appeared calm; it was no illusion he was definitely calm.

"How do you feel, Vivi?"

Vivi focused on me. "I feel calm, collected, and oddly more powerful. I feel like I can do anything."

I smiled. "You did a great job, Vivi. That will be enough training for tonight. We shall continue tomorrow night. Is that alright?"

Vivi looked pleased. "Sure, I'd love to train again." He seemed much more confident now.

"Let's get some sleep, Vivi. It's Zidane's turn to keep watch." He nodded and walked back into his tent. I walked over to Zidane's tent, woke him up, and returned to my tent.

* * *

When I woke up, morning had come. I didn't have any strange dreams about my past. 'I guess I had my fill when Vivi woke me' I thought. I got out of my tent and saw that the others were awake. I noticed that Vivi still seemed calm. After we ate breakfast, we set off on our journey.

* * *

We had been walking for two days now. During that time I was able to instruct Vivi during his watch and mine. Vivi's progress was remarkable; I never thought he could master meditation so quickly. When I was satisfied that he needed no more instructions on meditation, I decided to teach him balance. This was harder for him, but I knew that balance was a necessary skill in battle, and he most likely wouldn't trip as much when he walked.

* * *

On the third day of our journey, we finally found an odd looking structure suspended over a cliff by two large, thick roots; we had located Conde Petie.

"What a weird-shaped…village? What is that thing?" Zidane wondered.

Dagger spoke. "Maybe it's a temple of some kind."

Quina had an excited look in her eyes. "Is very delicious shape. Inside might have fine cuisine!" She immediately ran up the root and into the building.

Zidane shook his head. "Geez…all she ever thinks about is food."

Dagger began to walk up the root. "Well, all you ever think about is girls…" she approached the building.

Zidane hadn't noticed that she left. "Uh, that's right! My mind is filled with thoughts of…you!" he turned around and looked at Vivi and me.

I gave him an odd look, turned around, and walked up the root towards the village; Vivi followed after me.

* * *

Vivi and I entered the village and were immediately confronted by a green dwarf. "Rally-ho" it said, thrusting its right fist into the air.

I already knew the drill. "Rally-ho" I said.

Vivi seemed confused. "Rh-rahllie-who…?" he paused.

I looked down at him. "No, Vivi, rally-ho not rahllie-who."

Vivi tried again. "Rally-ho."

This pleased the dwarf "alright, ye can pass." He stood aside and let us pass.

* * *

Vivi and I split up; I went off to the weapon store to buy supplies for our journey. I arrived at the weapon shop and looked over the weapons he was selling. There were a few items that interested me.

After making my decision I spoke to the shopkeeper. "I'll take an Oak Staff, a Mythril Fork, five Mythril Armlets, a Magician Cloak, four Adaman Vests, and a Stardust Rod."

The owner rang that all up. "That'll be 18,610 Gil." I gave him the money and he gave me the items.

I took my robe off and put one of the Adaman Vest's over my shirt. I put my robe back on and grabbed one of the Mythril Armlets. I put the armlet on my right arm. 'This could prove useful in blocking enemy attacks' I thought; in fact I decided to buy another armlet for my other arm. After making my purchases I walked back to the village and walked into the market.

* * *

I froze at what I saw; there was a Black Mage at the counter in the grocery store. He turned and looked straight at me. His eyes widened in shock.

That's when I noticed Vivi walking down the stairs to my left. He looked over at the mage as well. Vivi looked surprised too. "What the-" the mage turned around and looked at him. As soon as the mage saw him he took off, knocking Zidane down as he was walking through the door.

Vivi immediately ran after the mage, and ended up running over Zidane as well. I quickly ran over and helped Zidane back up to his feet. As soon as he was back on his feet, he spoke. "Michael, what's-" I cut him off.

"We have to go after Vivi." He nodded, and we ran after Vivi.

* * *

When we left the shop we noticed Dagger. Zidane stopped to talk to her, but I continued to go after Vivi. I caught up with Vivi at the entrance to Conde Petie. "Vivi, where's the Black Mage?" Zidane and Dagger reached us at that point.

Vivi looked at us. "He ran away."

Zidane didn't like the sound of this. "Where the heck did he come from? Has Brahne found us?"

"Do ye ken the Pyntie-Hets?" asked a dwarf who was right behind us.

Zidane turned to look at him. "Huh? Did you just say pointy-hats?"

The dwarf shook his head "Nay, ah said Pyntie-Hets! They often come from the Sootheast Forest tae trade wi' us."

Zidane looked surprised. "They? You mean there's lots of them? And...they live near here?"

The Dwarf nodded his head "Aye! But ye gots tae go all the way aroon' yon cliff an' then go east tae find the Sootheast Forest! They live sae deep in the forest, that even owls dinnae live there!"

Vivi looked at Zidane "Zidane, I want to go to the Southeast Forest and find them!"

I nodded in agreement. "I'm curious about this village myself."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Dagger nodded in agreement as well "I think it's a good idea. We might find some clues."

Quina came up behind us and had heard the whole conversation. "If possible to try new food, anywhere fine" She said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's head to the Southeast Forest." Zidane said. We all nodded and left the city.

* * *

After three days we reached the Southeast Forest. During that time, I was able to continue training Vivi. As soon as we entered the forest we followed the Black Mages trail. It wasn't that hard to follow; he obviously didn't think that we'd follow him. Despite having an easy trail to follow, we still had to camp out in the forest.

I had given everyone the equipment I had bought for them. Vivi really liked his new staff. I decided to take the opportunity to train Vivi in how to use his staff in battle. His goal was to fend of my attacks for thirty seconds by blocking my attacks or dodging them. If he got hit once; he would have to start over.

The first few tries he didn't last longer than a few seconds, but he steadily got better. Finally after a few hours of trying he finally succeeded. I had to admit, Vivi was getting stronger.

* * *

On the fifth day of our journey we finally caught up with the mage. We saw him enter a clearing in the forest he was walking towards a groove of dead trees. I already knew it was an illusion. The mage held up his hands and the illusion was temporarily dispelled. Before the illusion returned however, we quickly slipped into the forest and continued to follow the mage. Eventually we saw a few huts in the woods. We had reached the Black Mage Village.

* * *

Vivi has a new ability

**Meditation**

This technique replaces Focus. When Vivi meditates his Magic Attack, Magic Defense, and Magic Evasion increase; also the MP cost for his magic is reduced by 25 rounded down. This stacks with the Half MP ability.


	10. Black Mage Village

Chapter 29: Black Mage Village

I was the first one to enter the village. I saw three Black Mages in a clearing. They were talking to each other, but two of them stopped talking as soon as they saw me. They began to back up. "Ahh! H-H-Humans" said one of them as he was backing away. The mage that had his back turned to me didn't know what was going on; until he turned around. He took one look at me, and I saw fear flash in his eyes. The other two finally lost their nerve and ran away.

"Humans! Run!" the third mage finally turned away from me and ran away as well, but not before tripping and falling. He quickly got up, and continued to run. Vivi and Zidane ran up behind me.

"W-wait…" Vivi said to the retreating mages. He turned to look at us "did you see them?" Zidane and I both nodded our heads. Vivi continued, "They were talking! There ARE others like me!" with that said he ran off.

I turned to Zidane. "I'm gonna go into the village, see if I can dispel some of the fear." I ran off in the direction Vivi went.

* * *

I decided that I wouldn't follow Vivi. I decided to look around the village for a bit. I decided to enter the building that was nearest to me. In this case it was the item shop. I entered the shop and saw the mage shopkeeper. "Um, welcome. Can I help you?" he asked, nervously.

I decided to try and lighten the mood. "Hi, what's your name, I'm Michael."

He still looked nervous. "I-I'm Mr. 163."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. 163. Could you show me what you have to sell?" I asked.

He seemed relieved at this. "I-I'd be happy to show you. Come over here."

I spent ten minutes in the shop talking with Mr. 163. He showed me all the items he had for sale, and I even purchased a few of them. After that I exited the shop through the back door and entered the inn.

* * *

The innkeeper looked over at me and grew very nervous. "Th-this is an inn, but we're not ready to check you in."

I looked at him and smiled. "There's no need to be nervous Mr…" I tried to think of his number.

"234" he said.

I nodded my head. "Would you mind if I looked at the room."

He shook his head. "N-no, go right ahead." I looked into the room and noticed only one bunk bed.

I turned to the innkeeper. "You wouldn't happen to have another bunk bed would you? We sort of need another one."

The mage nodded. "S-sure, we'll get it set up."

I nodded. "Thanks, I'll check back later."

* * *

I left the inn and went towards the Chocobo hut. As I approached, I could hear an argument going on inside. I didn't have to think hard about what it was about, and who was arguing with whom. I entered the hut and saw two Black Mages who were protecting a Chocobo egg from Quina.

Quina turned to look at me. "Michael, you here. We eat egg together."

The Black Mage, who was holding the egg, turned away from Quina. "No you won't" he said.

The other mage turned to look at me. "Is she a friend of yours? Can you get her to leave?" he asked.

I had to diffuse this situation, and I knew just how to do it. "Quina, if you eat that egg you won't have room for the frogs down by the creek."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Frogs!" she yelled, and ran out of the hut. She nearly ran me over if I hadn't stepped out of the way.

I turned to look at the two mages. "Thanks for getting rid of that thing." said the one holding the egg.

I nodded. "No problem, so who are you two?"

The mage holding the egg spoke. "I'm Mr. 33 and he's Mr. 111."

I nodded to each of them. "Nice to meet you guys. I better go see how my other friends are doing, goodbye."

* * *

I left the hut and walked by the inn. That's when I saw Vivi run right past me. His eyes told me that he was disturbed by something. He ran into the inn, and, feeling concerned, I followed him in.

I saw Vivi over by a corner. I ignored the other two mages in the room and walked over towards him. "Is something wrong, Vivi?" I asked.

He was shaken from his thoughts and turned to face me. "Michael…i-it's nothing. I…" he paused.

I knelt down to his level. "Something's bothering you, Vivi. I can see it. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No…I…just want to be alone right now, okay?"

I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to pester him. "Okay, when you're ready to talk, I'll listen, okay?"

He looked a little better. "Okay, thanks Michael."

I got up and walked to the door. Before I left I looked over my shoulder at Vivi one more time; he had his back turned to me and was lost in thought again. I sighed and exited the inn.

* * *

I walked across the bridge and almost ran into Dagger. "Whoa, Dagger I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

She seemed startled, but quickly regained her composure. "It's alright, Michael, but is something wrong? You look worried about something."

I decided to tell her. "Something's bothering Vivi."

Now Dagger looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"He won't say. I have a feeling he'll tell us when he wants to, but I don't want to bother him."

Dagger still looked concerned. "Maybe I can talk to him."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want you to bother him, either. He'll tell us when he's ready."

She nodded her head. "Alright, we'll wait."

As we were talking, Zidane walked over to us. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" he asked noticing our worried faces. Dagger and I told him about Vivi.

After hearing what we had to say he spoke. "I agree with Michael, Dagger. Vivi wouldn't want us to worry about his problem to much, and he'll tell us eventually."

I spoke next. "I think we've talked long enough about this, and we do Vivi a great injustice by talking about him when he's not present. So we all agree; no one talks about Vivi's problem unless he tells us about it." They all nodded their heads.

"I'm gonna head to the inn. You guys coming?" Zidane asked.

"I will, eventually, but I need to visit someplace first" I said.

Zidane nodded. "Okay then. Dagger, let's go." She nodded and the two of them ran off. When they were gone, I walked over to the cemetery.

* * *

I approached the cemetery and saw Mr. 288 and Mr. 56. I approached them and Mr. 288 turned around to look at me. "You are…Michael, correct?"

I was surprised that he knew my name. "Yeah, I'm Michael, but how did you know my name."

I could see the smile in his eyes. "Your friend, Vivi, told me. He said you were his…teacher?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Vivi's teacher."

"Vivi speaks rather highly of you and your friends. He said out of all of them, though, you watch out for him the most. Why?"

This question seemed odd. "I care about him, that's why, and I look out for him just as much as I look out for my other friends."

He nodded his head. "So it would seem. You and your friends are different from the ones who used us."

I nodded. "Of course we are. I can't stand using other people to get what I want, and I can't stand people who use other people to get what they want."

He nodded. "That's good to know. I feel as though we can trust you and your friends."

I smiled. "That's great. After all, there's really no reason to be afraid of us. We mean your people no harm."

* * *

I walked up to him and stood beside him. I looked out upon the Black Mage graveyard. I bowed my head in respect and whispered a silent prayer for the dead.

I turned my attention back to Mr. 288. Before I could say a word, he spoke to me. "I would like to know about your travels with Vivi and your friends." I smiled and retold everything that happened; from when I first met Vivi and my friends to where we currently are now. Mr. 288 listened to every word.

* * *

After I finished he spoke. "You and your friends have been through a lot together."

I nodded "yes, we have, and I have a feeling that the hardest part is still to come."

Mr. 288 reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "This is something I had with me when I escaped to this village. It saved my life on a few occasions. I'm sure it will help you protect your friends." He grabbed my hand and placed something in my palm. I finally saw what it was; a ring with a blue gem.

"What is this?" I asked looking the ring over.

"It's a 'Reflect Ring.' I'm sure it will serve you well on your journey with your friends."

I placed the ring on the ring finger of my right hand. As soon as I put it on, I saw a red aura surround me, and then it disappeared. "Thank you Mr. 288. I'll make good use of this ring, I promise."

Mr. 288 looked happy. "Good, now you better get going. Night is falling and your friends are probably at the inn." I nodded, waved goodbye, and walked towards the inn.

* * *

As I approached the inn, I decided that I wasn't going to turn in just yet. I wanted to get a little training in for myself. I entered the inn, and entered the room.

I immediately saw that the innkeeper had set up a second bunk bed. Zidane and Dagger had the bunk bed to my left and Vivi had the bunk bed to my right. Zidane had the upper bunk and Dagger had the lower bunk. Vivi was lying down on the lower bunk, so that left me with the top bunk.

Zidane turned to me. "Michael, about time you showed up. We were wondering what was taking you so long."

I smiled. "Sorry guys, I got a little caught up in what I was doing."

Dagger looked over at me. "Quina's spending the night in the woods. We're getting ready for bed. You have the upper bunk over there." she said, indicating the bunk bed to my right.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but I'm not gonna turn in just yet" I turned to leave.

Dagger stopped me. "What are you going to do?"

I turned and smiled at her. "I'm going to train" I said, leaving the room and walking out into the night.

* * *

I found a clearing near the village that was an adequate spot for my training. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword and closed my eyes. I imagined a vast battlefield and enemies were coming at me from all directions. I struck the first imaginary enemy with my sword and he fell to the ground. I turned to face my second enemy and kicked him in the gut. I continued to beat my enemies in a dance-like fashion. The longer I fought, the easier it became to wield my sword.

After a few hours I stopped my training and returned to reality. I sheathed my sword and walked back to the inn. When I approached the inn, however, I noticed someone was walking across the bridge. Both moons were out and I could see who it was; it was Vivi. Judging by the direction he was walking, he was heading for the cemetery.

* * *

I decided not to follow him. Instead, I decided to wait at the bridge for him. I placed my arms on the railing and starred out into the forest.

After fifteen minutes I felt someone approach me. I turned my head to the right and saw Vivi walking over to me. He was looking at the ground and hadn't noticed me.

"Can't sleep, Vivi?"

He was startled and looked up at me. "M-Michael…wh-what are you doing out here?"

I smiled at him. "I was training, remember?"

Vivi calmed down slightly. "Oh, yeah."

I looked away from him and starred down at the creek. "So, what are you doing up, Vivi?"

He looked over at me. "I couldn't sleep…I had too many things to think about."

I looked over at him again. "Would you sleep if I sang you a song?"

His eyes grew brighter at that sentence. "Sure." I smiled and began to sing.

* * *

"_Niiiiight tiiiiime shhaaaarpeeeens. Heighteeeens each sensaaaaaaaaatioooon. Daaaaarknessss stiiiiirs and waaakes iiimaginaaaaation. Siiiiilentlyyy the seeeeenses aaabandoooooon their defeeeeenseeeeees." _

My voice was soft and lulling. From the look in Vivi's eyes, I could tell that my song was starting to work. I continued to sing.

"_Sloooooowlyyyyyy, geeeeentlyyyyy night unfuuurls its spleeeeendor. Graaaaasp it, seeeeeeense it, treeeemulooooous and teeeeender. Turn your face awaaaaaaay from the gaaaaarish light of daaaaaaaay. Turn your thoughts awaaaaaay from coooold, unfeeeeeeling liiiiiiight, and liiiiiisten to the Muuuuuusic oooof the Niiiiiiight."_

I moved away from the railing and walked across the bridge towards the inn. Once I got to the end of the bridge I turned around and faced Vivi. I continue to sing.

"_Clooose your eeeeeeyes and suuurrender to yoooour daaaaaarkest dreams. Purge your thooooooughts of the life you knew befoooooooooooore. Close your eyes_ (Vivi closes his eyes)_ leeeet your spiiiirit staaaaaaart toooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar._( Vivi opens his eyes)_ And you'll live as you've never liiiiiived befooooooore."_

I beckoned Vivi to come closer to me. He walked across the bridge and joined me at the end of it. He started to look a little drowsy. I smiled, and continued to sing.

"_Sooooooftly, deeeeeeeeftly, muuuuusic shall careeeeeess you. Heeeeeear it, feeeeeeel it, secreeeetly pooooooooseeeeees yoooooou. Open up your miiiiiiind. Let your faaantasiiiies unwind. In this darkneeeess that you knoooow you cannot fiiiiight; the darkness of the Muuuuuusic of the Niiiiiiight. _

"_Let your miiiiiind start a journey through a straaaaange, neeeew world. Leave all thooooooughts ooooof the life you knew befoooooooore. Let your sooooooul take you were you loooooong tooooo beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Only then can you belooooong toooooo meeeeeeeee."_

_Floooooooating, faaaaaaalling, sweet intoxicaaaaaation. Tooooouch me, truuuust me, savor each sensaaaaation. Let the dream begiiiiiiin. Let your darker side give iiiiiin to the pooooower oooooof the muuuusic that I wriiiiite; the pooooower oooof the Muuuuuuusic oooooof thhhhhe Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."_

Vivi couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. I noticed him slump forward and I quickly caught him before he hit the ground. He was sound asleep. I smiled at the fact that my plan had worked. I picked Vivi up and brought him back into the inn. I entered the room, and put Vivi on the bottom bunk. I took of his shoes and placed him under the covers. I tucked him into bed and smiled down at his sleeping form. I decided to finish the song.

"_Yooooou aloooooone can maaaake my song take fliiiiiiight. Heeeeelp meeee maaaake thhhhhhhhhhhhhhe Muuuuuuusiiiiiiic oooooooooof thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhe Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggght."_ After finishing the song I climbed up the ladder into my own bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I slept soundly that night and didn't have any dreams about my past. I woke up and saw that everyone else had already gotten up. I quickly got up and ran out of the inn.

* * *

I ran to the entrance to the village and saw that the Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, and Quina were waiting for me. Zidane smiled as I approached.

"We were just about to leave without you, Michael" he said, jokingly.

I laughed, slightly. "You wouldn't leave me be hind. I wouldn't allow it. So what did I miss?"

"We know where Kuja is. We're going back to Conde Petie to the sanctuary beyond that." said Dagger.

"Well, I'm ready to go when you guys are." They all nodded.

"Let's go, everyone! To Conde Petie, and the sanctuary that lies beyond" said Dagger. And so we began our long journey back to Conde Petie.

* * *

The song I sang in this chapter is called 'The Music of the Night' from _The Phantom of the Opera_. I used the movie version of it. Why I sang this song, I just felt like it, besides if I'm going to use songs from _The Phantom of the Opera_ I better include that song. 


	11. Conde Petie Mountain Path

Chapter 30: Conde Petie Mountain Path

We began our five day journey back to Conde Petie from the Black Mage Village. This whole going back and forth nonsense was really starting to bug me. Things went so much faster in the game.

On a brighter side, however, this gave me a great opportunity to train Vivi. He had made great progress on the lessons I had taught him so far. On the third night of our travel, I decided to take his training to a higher level. These lessons were much harder for him, but I knew that, in time, he would get the hang of it. If only my Master could see me now. Finally, on the fifth day, we reached Conde Petie.

* * *

As soon as we entered the structure Zidane stopped us. "So the sanctuary is on the other side of that valley…" he paused.

Vivi turned to look at Zidane. "But the exit leading there from the upper floor is guarded by a dwarf who won't let us through."

Now Quina looked at Zidane. "Twin dwarfies block way out from shop on right side. No can get through."

Zidane thought about this for a minute. "Hmm…well, let's just try to go as far as we can."

I decided to save us a trip. "I spoke with those twin dwarves Quina mentioned. They said that in order to pass you have to go through some kind of ceremony."

Vivi nodded his head. "He's right; the dwarf guarding the upper level said the same thing."

Dagger spoke. "Did they say what the ceremony was?" Vivi and I both shook our heads.

I spoke. "They said to go see 'his Holiness' and ask him about the ceremony."

Zidane spoke. "Where is 'his Holiness'?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, but if he's a priest of some kind; my guess would be that he's in the upper levels; in that altar area with the ship like platform suspended over a pit by two large roots."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, let's go find him." We all nodded and walked towards the upper level.

* * *

As soon as we reached the upper level Zidane stopped us again. "What does this guy look like anyway?"

I spoke. "My guess is that since he's a priest; he'll be dressed differently from the common folk."

Zidane thought about this. "So, we basically look for someone who has a strange sense of fashion."

I shrugged my shoulders. "If you want to look at it that way, yeah."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, let's split up and look for him. Dagger and I will look over there" he said, motioning to the left of the room. "Michael…you, Vivi, and Quina will search this end." We all nodded and began searching for 'his Holiness.'

* * *

Vivi, Quina, and I were searching for five minutes, and neither of us was having any luck. After five more minutes, Zidane and Dagger came to meet us.

We all turned around to see them. I spoke "find him yet?" Zidane and Dagger both nodded. "And…what did he say?" I asked.

Zidane looked nervous, but before he could say anything; Dagger spoke. "Zidane and I are going to be married."

I stood their stunned. I knew this was coming, but I had to act surprised or it would look strange. I looked over at Vivi and Quina to see their expressions. Quina's wasn't that remarkable, but Vivi's was quite laughable. He was leaning forward, both arms dangling in front of him, and his eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them. If I could see his mouth, I'm sure it would be hanging wide open. "What?" he asked completely stunned.

Zidane spoke, he still seemed nervous. "Yep, were getting married. As soon as the preparations are made, I'll cease to be a bachelor."

I turned towards Dagger. "Are you two sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's the only way we can get to the sanctuary."

I nodded. "So when is it going to happen?"

Zidane spoke. "In fifteen minutes…that doesn't even give me time for a bachelor party."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

After fifteen minutes the preparations were finished and the ceremony was underway. Vivi, Quina, and I stood off to the side of the platform, and watched the ceremony take place. As soon as David Heavenguard arrived at the altar, the ceremony began.

David Heavenguard said the usual sermon on marriage. I wasn't paying attention to it and was instead looking over at Zidane and Dagger. Dagger seemed calm about this, but Zidane looked tense. As the sermon continued the light in the room grew more intense and Zidane seemed to become less tense. As the sermon was coming to its end, I could see that Zidane had regained his confidence. Finally, the sermon ended, and the light faded back to normal.

Zidane turned to Dagger. "Dagger! Now we're man and wife! Time for a kiss…" with that said he jumped at Dagger, but she was too quick for him and managed to avoid him. Zidane hit the ground and looked over at Dagger's retreating back. "Playing hard to get, eh?"

It took quite a bit of restraint for me to not laugh at Zidane's attempt at a kiss. I just resorted to silent snickering. I could tell that Vivi and Quina were laughing silently as well.

* * *

Zidane and Dagger walked over to us, and together we walked towards the exit on the upper level. The dwarf guard greeted us. "Happy fit! Now ye need annoonce yer joinin' tae the twins at the other gate!"

This surprised Zidane. "What? You mean there's more?"

The dwarf nodded. "We have tae follow tradition, lad!"

Zidane turned around and looked at Dagger. "Ah, well…time for us newlyweds to make the rounds, Dagger."

Dagger shot him a piercing look. "Remember, we're only married while we're here."

Zidane looked disappointed. "Bliss is so fleeting."

Vivi looked at Zidane. "Zidane…what are we supposed to do?"

Zidane turned to look at Vivi. "Hey! You guys tryin' to ruin our honeymoon?"

Quina spoke. "But you no can just leave us here!"

Zidane thought about this. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

I spoke. "Don't worry about it, Zidane. I think I have an idea."

Zidane looked at me. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. You two just get down to those twins and announce yourselves."

Zidane nodded. "Okay, see you guys later." He and Dagger ran off to the lower level to announce themselves.

Vivi looked over at me. "So what's the plan?"

I smiled at him. "We're gonna wait for an opportune moment. Then I'm going to make my move." Vivi didn't seem to understand, but he nodded anyway. He's known me long enough to know that I usually know what I'm doing.

* * *

After five minutes, it happened. "THIEF!" I could hear it coming from downstairs. This was the opportunity I was looking for.

I quickly ran over to the gate guard. "Sir, the thief is escaping to the upper level. We need every dwarf we have to catch her. Your village needs you!"

The guard was surprised. "The thief's up hare. I'll cautch the lil' witch! Whare is she?"

I pointed to the opposite end of the room. "I just saw her run through that door!" With that said he ran off; leaving his post undefended.

I smiled. 'That was easier than I thought.' Vivi and Quina quickly joined me.

"That was your plan?" asked Vivi.

I smiled at Vivi. "Yeah, and it got the job done. Come on guys, before he comes back." They nodded and we ran down the stairs.

* * *

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, we saw Dagger and Zidane. Dagger noticed us first "oh, hi, guys…"

Zidane looked at us now. "Hey, you guys snuck through during the commotion?"

Vivi straightened his hat. "It was Michael's idea."

Dagger looked at me. "I guess we didn't have to go through with that ceremony after all."

Zidane looked shocked. "What! But it's the stuff memories are made of!"

Dagger gave him another piercing look. "And we'll forget it all once we leave. Come it's time to press on."

Zidane looked defeated. "Yes, dearest…"

I couldn't help but snicker. 'Well, they certainly act like an old married couple' I thought.

* * *

We traveled down the root, but stopped when we saw a little girl stuck on a branch. She had purple hair, a yellow and orange one-piece suit, and a horn was growing out of her head; it was Eiko. She was talking to… a Moogle. 'So I finally get to see a Moogle, and here I thought I'd never see one' I thought. The Moogle eventually flew away from the girl. I listened in on what the girl was saying to herself.

"Stuck on a branch... betrayed by my own trusted moogle... Is this how I meet my end?" She suddenly started to swing her arms around and began yelling. "Mog... I'm gonna haunt you if I die here!" We walked up to her and decided to see if there was anything we could do.

* * *

I decided to mess with the story line a bit at this point. I walked over to the girl and looked up at her. I also made sure that Vivi was by my side. Zidane and Dagger stood back to the side and Quina was on the ledge above us.

She suddenly looked down at me. "Oh, am I hallucinating? That person has no horn. His friend looks weird, though." She suddenly shook herself out of her stupor. "Huh? AHHH! Help! Don't eat me! I won't taste good! It's true! I taste awful!"

Zidane looked up at Quina. "You heard her, Quina."

I looked up at Quina. She had a look of disappointment on her face. "I see. Too bad, but Moogle that ran away a very strange color. I go find and eat it."

The girl's eyes shot wide open at this statement. "NO, DON'T!" Quina jumped over to the other side of the cliff and hit the ground so hard it shook Eiko from the tree.

I had already positioned Vivi so that he would be in the spot where she landed. Vivi saw her falling and managed to catch her at the last second. Thanks to his training in balance, he managed to stay on his feet rather than fall over on top of her.

She looked up at him. "Th-thanks…" she paused.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked. He set her on her own feet.

She looked at him. "I'm fine, I'm not a child."

I spoke. "You sure you're okay, little girl?" That set her off

"I'm NOT a little girl."

I countered, "Well, if you're a grown woman, you're a bit on the short side."

Her eyes grew wide in anger. "How dare you-"

Vivi spoke. "Michael, don't pick on her."

I nodded. "I was just kidding, miss. I meant no offence, but if you don't want us to call you little girl, what should we call you?"

She looked us all over. "My name is Eiko, and maybe you guys should introduce yourselves first."

I spoke. "But you just introduced yourself first."

She gave me an evil look. "You got a problem?"

I smiled. "No, anyway, I'm Michael, she's Dagger, he's Zidane, the one that ran off to eat your Moogle is Quina, and the one who caught you is Vivi."

She smiled. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Tell me, Eiko. Do you live near here?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, beyond this path. I'm sure Mog went home…if Mog wasn't eaten."

Zidane smiled, encouragingly. "I'm sure Mog's safe."

Dagger spoke. "Maybe we should take her home?"

Zidane turned and smiled at her. "Yes, yes…anything for my lovely wife."

This surprised Eiko. "You two are married?"

Zidane turned to look at her and smiled. "Yup. We're newlyweds."

Dagger shook her head. "No, no. We're just friends."

Zidane looked at the ground. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing…"

Eiko looked happy. "I want to be your friend, too!" The tone of her voice though suggested that she wanted to be much more.

My face fell slightly at this. 'Gotta nip this in the bud before it spreads' I thought. "I'm sure he'd love to be your friend and only your friend." I said.

Eiko looked over at me. "What do you mean?"

I pretended not to hear her, and turned my attention to Zidane. "What do you say we go to our new friend's house, Zidane?"

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go to Eiko's house." We all nodded and walked down the path.

* * *

While on the path, we managed to get a look at the sanctuary. Aside from Eiko, I was the only other one who knew it was called the Iifa Tree. After getting a glimpse of it, we moved on.

* * *

We were walking down a root when the ground began to shake. "What the…?" we began running down the root, and stopped in the ravine when we came face to face with Hilgigars.

Hilgigars was a huge green giant. He stood fifteen feet tall and wore a large pair of brown pants. Where he found pants that size; I'll never know, nor did I want to know. I unsheathed my normal sword and saw the others do the same. It was time to fight.

* * *

I turned to look at Vivi. "This will be a good opportunity to show me how well you've learned from your lessons, Vivi. Make me proud." Vivi nodded, closed his eyes, and began to meditate.

Eiko looked over at him. "What's he doing?"

I turned to look at her. "Meditating, believe me, it will help. Until he's ready, though, I'll protect him."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, you do that, and we'll take on the giant."

I nodded. "Don't worry, if things look bad, I'll jump in and help."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, let's go." Eiko and Dagger nodded, and the three of them charged towards Hilgigars.

I stood there and watched the battle unfold. Zidane ran up the giant's leg and slashed his gut with his Ogre. It had little effect, however, since the Ogre did little more than break the surface of his skin.

The giant swung his fist and hit Zidane into the cliff wall. Eiko and Dagger both cast a Cure spell on him at the same time. Zidane was back up on his feet and ready to fight. Dagger seemed to be doing something with her rod, and it wasn't until the sky grew darker that I realized what she had done.

Dagger had summoned Ramuh, and he was going to use his Judgment Bolt. I looked up at the gathering storm, knowing full well that Ramuh was up there somewhere waiting to unleash his attack. Part of the clouds opened and Ramuh's staff came hurtling to the ground. As soon as the staff hit the ground it started blasting lightning everywhere, but it all concentrated on the giant, and steered clear of Dagger and the others. After a few seconds the staff disappeared, and the clouds returned to normal.

Although the display itself was impressive; it didn't do much to the giant. He walked over and swung his fist at Dagger, but she quickly cast a Protect spell which blocked the giant's attack. Frustrated the giant tried again, but the sky suddenly started to turn dark. It was another summoning, and this time, it was Eiko who was summoning something.

I heard a howl to my left and turned to see Fenrir positioned on the ledge. As he howled, a huge stone monster emerged from the ground. Fenrir was right on top of its head. The creature's eyes flashed, and a large stone arm erupted from the ground; right underneath the Hilgigars, and launched him high into the sky. The sky grew light again, Fenrir and the rock monster disappeared, and after a few seconds Hilgigars finally hit the ground.

Unfortunately, he hit the ground so hard that it started an earthquake. Everyone, except Vivi and I, fell over. The giant recovered from its fall and moved to attack its closest target; Dagger. She wasn't going to get up in time.

I quickly ran towards the giant, jumped into the air, performed a "Ryu Tsui Sen," and brought my sword down on its right shoulder. The giant screamed in pain as my sword cut into its shoulder.

Unfortunately for me, however, my sword got stuck in his shoulder. The giant immediately grabbed me with its left hand. I was now in the left hand of the giant. That's when he began to squeeze me. I let out a strangled scream of pain as I felt his hand slowly crushing me.

That's when I saw Zidane jump into the air and slash the giant's wrist with his Ogre. The Hilgigars cried out in pain and let me go. My body was too weakened from being squeezed. I couldn't land on my feet. I hit the ground hard and felt the wind leave my lungs. I started gasping in pain, trying to get air back into my lungs. Little did I know that the Hilgigars was about to perform its hiphop attack on me.

I turned over and saw it jump into the air. I couldn't move, my body wasn't responding. This was it, what a way to go.

That's when I saw a huge bolt of lightning strike the giant in its stomach. The force of the blast was so great that it blasted the Hilgigars away from me. I turned over and saw Vivi, staff outstretched, with a look of calm determination in his eyes. "You won't harm my teacher!" he said at the fallen form of the Hilgigars. His words touched me. I couldn't help but smile at Vivi.

I felt something refreshing course through my body and knew that either Dagger or Eiko had cast a Cure spell. My body felt much better now. I got back up to my feet at the same time the giant got up.

That's when I noticed my sword; it was still sticking out of the giant's right shoulder. Suddenly, an idea came to me. "Dagger, summon Ramuh again. Vivi, cast another Thundara spell; aim for my sword" I said, pointing at the sword lodged in his shoulder.

They realized what I had planned and acted accordingly. Dagger summoned Ramuh, but it wasn't until his staff touched the ground when Vivi cast his Thundara spell. These two attacks were aimed at my sword. As soon as the lightning struck the blade the electricity coursed down and entered the giant's shoulder.

The giant screamed in pain as it was being electrocuted from the inside. It started flaying its limbs around trying to stop the pain. Zidane and I managed to avoid his wild swings and retreated back to our friends. After a few seconds, the spells stopped, and the Hilgigars fell to the ground, charred and smoking. The smell of burnt meat filled the air. We had won.

* * *

Eiko looked at us. "That big monster just shows up from time to time. I usually just run away."

I smiled. "Well, now he's well done thanks to Vivi and Dagger, good work by the way, Vivi. Your meditation training really paid off."

Vivi adjusted his hat. "Thanks."

Zidane looked at me. "Since when are you Vivi's teacher, Michael?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "Since we arrived on the Outer Continent, why?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

Dagger spoke to Eiko. "Hey, how come you can summon Eidolons, Eiko?"

Eiko looked at her. "I thought you could, too, Dagger?"

Dagger was hesitant to answer. "Well…" she paused.

I spoke for her. "Not usually, have you always been able to do that?"

Eiko nodded. "Of course. My grandpa and everyone else did it all the time."

Dagger wondered about this. "What do you mean?"

I decided to speed this up. "Eiko, what's over there?" I asked pointing to my left.

"That leads to the Iifa Tree." She said.

Dagger spoke. "The Iifa Tree? I thought it was called Sanctuary."

Eiko looked at her "oh, that's what the dwarves call it. Everyone else calls it the Iifa Tree."

I spoke. "I suggest we get moving before this smell attracts predators."

Eiko looked at me. "Good idea, let's go."

Before we left, I retrieved my sword from the charred remains of Hilgigars. After that, we walked down the path to our right.

* * *

We eventually left the mountain path and found ourselves on a barren plane. Over to the North I saw the remains of a once prosperous costal town. We were heading towards Madain Sari. 


	12. Madain Sari

Chapter 31: Madain Sari

After ten minutes of walking, we arrived in Madain Sari. Eiko moved out in front of us. She turned around and looked at Zidane. "Zidane! This is my home: Madain Sari, the village of summoners!"

I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what she said and how she sounded when she said it. 'Darn it, she's still trying to get too close to Zidane. I got to find a way to stop this. When she finally realizes that Zidane only has eyes for Dagger; she's not going to take it too well' I thought.

* * *

I was shaken from my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Dagger who tapped my shoulder. "You need something, Dagger?"

She shook her head. "No, you just seemed to nod off for a moment."

I blushed, slightly. "Sorry about that!"

I turned away from her and noticed six Moogles were in front of us. They were tiny, white furred creatures with bat wings and a red bon-bon thing on the top of their head; which was attached to an antenna or something like that.

Among them, I saw Mog. Mog was smaller than the other five and his bon-bon was yellow instead of red. 'I must have been deep in thought to not notice them' I thought.

Eiko was speaking to Mog. "No, I'm not mad at you, but don't ever leave me behind again, okay?" Mog responded with a "kupo" and flew off into the village. Eiko turned to look at Zidane yet again. "Zidane! Follow me!" she ran off into the village. I followed the others into the village.

* * *

I arrived in the central square of the village just in time to see Mog jump into Eiko's shirt. "Did that Moogle go inside your dress?" Zidane asked.

Eiko turned to look at him. "Yup! Mog always stays with me." To emphasis this, Mog jumped out, said "kupo," and jumped back into Eiko's shirt.

Eiko looked back at Zidane. "Zidane, come sit over here!" she walked over, grabbed Zidane's arm with both her hands, and dragged him over to sit on a bench. Zidane was surprised, but accepted the seat, like he had much of a choice anyway.

Eiko spoke. "Tell me more about yourself! Tell me!"

Zidane nodded. "Sure. I wanna know more about you, too, Eiko."

I shook my head at what Zidane had just said. 'You shouldn't have said it like that Zidane. You might be giving her the wrong idea' I thought.

"Really?" she said, ecstatically.

I shook my head. 'Yep, she definitely took it the wrong way' I thought.

Zidane didn't seem to notice. "For instance, the Eidolon-" she cut him off,

"Where are you from? How old are you? What do you do? Where are you going?"

Zidane was surprised by how many questions she asked. "No, what I want to know is-" she cut him off again.

"What kind of foods do you like? What kind of eidolons do you like? What type of Moogles do you like? What type of girls do you like?"

* * *

After a minute of endless personal questions, I got bored and looked around the area. That's when I noticed that Vivi wasn't here anymore. After hearing Eiko ask what Zidane's favorite 'turn on' was, I decided to find Vivi and see what he was doing. I knew it would be pointless to try and stop Eiko at this point. I'd have to try again later.

* * *

I walked away from the town square and went left toward the kitchen and dining room. I found Vivi outside the dinning room. He had his hands on a rope fence and was looking over a cliff at the sea. I knew he was thinking about something, and I knew what it was.

I walked over to him and stood beside him. I placed my hands on the rope fence and looked out at the sea as well. I turned my head and looked down at him. "Hey."

Vivi was shaken from his thoughts and looked up at me. "Oh…hi, Michael."

I smiled sadly at him. "Something's bothering you, Vivi. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Vivi shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

I pointed at his hands. "If it's nothing, than why are your hands shaking."

Vivi looked down at his hands and saw that they were indeed shaking. He quickly put his hands in his pockets. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "And you don't have to. Like I said, just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Vivi nodded. "Okay, I will." I smiled at him and looked back out towards the sea.

We just stood there, just the two of us, and watched the sun as it began to make its descent into the West. That's when I felt something grab my hand. I looked down and saw that Vivi was holding my left hand. His hand was shaking, and I could feel his fear.

I tightened my grip on his hand to let him know that I was there for him. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'm right here" I said, softly. Vivi's hand started to shake less and less and it eventually stopped, but he didn't let my hand go; I don't think he wanted to.

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

Vivi and I jumped three feet into the air and let go of each others hands. We spun around and came face to face with Eiko. She looked at us, curiously. "So, what were you two doing?"

I spoke. "Vivi and I were just looking at the sea; watching the sun set. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, no reason. I'm gonna get dinner ready. You can't come into the kitchen until I say so, alright?" Vivi and I both nodded and Eiko walked off into the dinning room.

With her gone, Vivi and I looked back out towards the sea. I was grateful that Eiko had disturbed us when she did. She had interrupted Vivi's thoughts and had given him a small break, and for that I was grateful.

* * *

We were standing there watching the sea for fifteen minutes when I heard someone approach. I turned around and saw Eiko walk out of the dinning room. "Michael, Vivi, I need your guy's help in the kitchen."

I smiled, knowing that this was coming. "Sure, we'd love to help. Right, Vivi?" Vivi nodded.

Eiko smiled. "Great, come on into the kitchen." She walked back into the kitchen; Vivi and I followed her in as well.

* * *

As soon as we entered the kitchen, she immediately set us to work. "Okay, Vivi, I need your help with the stove." Vivi nodded and walked over to the stove. She turned to me. "Michael, I need you to peel and cut these potatoes for the stew" she said, handing me a basket filled with potatoes.

"I'll get to it." I said.

She smiled. "Good, I'm gonna keep stirring the stew so it doesn't burn."

"Are we having anything else besides stew?" I asked.

Eiko didn't even bother to turn and look at me. "Quina is helping Chimomo catch some fish."

I wasn't surprised. "So Quina's here." I looked over to the walkway that was behind me and saw Quina. "Hey, Quina. You made it."

She turned and looked at me. "Michael, good to see you. Had much trouble getting here."

I nodded "I'm sure-" Eiko cut me off.

"Hey, more work less talk guys." Quina and I immediately shut up and returned to our duties.

I began to peel the potatoes with a knife I found in the drawer. I was not going to use my sword, mainly because a warrior is supposed to take care of their weapon, not use it to cut up potatoes. After a few minutes of mild labor, I had successfully peeled all the potatoes. Now came the fun part…cutting'um up. I immediately began slicing up the potatoes with practiced precision, and in a matter of seconds, I had nice, evenly proportioned, chunks of potatoes.

I looked over at Eiko, who was still stirring the stew. "The potatoes are peeled, cut, and ready to go in the stew when you need them."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks, Michael. Can you bring them over here and put'em in?"

I nodded. "Sure thing." I picked up the cutting board, walked over to the stew pot, tilted the board, and scrapped the potato chunks off the board and into the stew.

After that was done, Eiko stirred the chunks into the stew and placed the lid on the pot. She wiped her forehead and looked at me. "Thanks for the help, Michael. Um…I was wondering if we could talk."

I was curious. "About what?"

She shook her head. "It's private. I wanna talk to you alone. There's a storage room under the kitchen. We can talk there." I nodded in agreement. She smiled. "Thanks. Quina, you're in charge. Make sure nothing burns, okay?"

Quina looked offended. "I am gourmand. I never let food burn. That bad for gourmand."

Eiko nodded. "Alright, come on, Michael." I followed her down the stairs and into the storage room.

* * *

As soon as we entered, she turned to look at me. "I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me back at the mountain path."

I nodded. "What do you want to know?"

She pouted. "What did you mean by 'Zidane will be my friend and only my friend.'?"

I smiled. "I meant exactly what I said. Zidane will be your friend and only your friend. I know what you're trying to do, Eiko. You may fool Zidane, but you can't fool me. You can't get between their relationship, and you know it."

Now, Eiko was angry. "How do you know that it won't work between Zidane and me?"

I kept calm. "Because I have traveled with those two for some time now. They may not show it, but I can see the feelings they have for each other when I look in their eyes. It will only be a matter of time before they finally admit it to themselves and to each other. They love each other, I know they do."

Eiko looked doubtful. "I don't think so. Zidane and Dagger are both slow at understanding each other. I think there's still time to get between them."

I shook my head. "Maybe they are slow, but if Zidane were to pick between you and Dagger; I know that he'd pick Dagger. I don't mean to sound cruel, but I'm just trying to stop you before you get yourself hurt. A girl like you shouldn't have her heart broken at the age of six."

Eiko stamped her foot on the ground. "I don't care. I'll get Zidane to like me, one way or another."

I shook my head at her stubbornness. "Fine, go ahead and flirt with Zidane, but when he breaks your heart; don't blame me, I warned you." I turned to leave, but she stopped me.

"What about you and Vivi?"

I turned to look at her, a neutral look on my face. "What about me and Vivi?"

She looked curious. "Is there something between you two. You two seem closer than friends."

Now I looked offended. "Are you implying that we're-" she quickly cut me off.

"No, no, I don't mean like that. I mean you guys just seem closer to each other than just friends. I can't think of a word to describe it."

I walked towards the door, but stopped to speak with her. "Vivi and I are friends; that's true, and I'm also his teacher. I will admit, though, I do care deeply for him, but I care about all my friends. Believe it or not, Eiko, I also care about you. That's why I said what I said back at the mountain path; I didn't want you to get hurt…because I know what it's like to have a broken heart." I left the room before she could say anything.

* * *

I left the kitchen and entered the dinning room. I saw Vivi setting the table. He looked up at me. "Quina said dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

I nodded and smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm starving." I helped Vivi set the table, and after it was done we both took a seat. He ended up sitting next to me.

After a minute, Quina came into the room with the pot of stew. Mocha came in a few seconds after with a large, cooked fish. It looked great and it smelled even better. Both Vivi's stomach and mine couldn't help but growl. Eiko entered the room a few seconds later and looked at Mocha. "Go tell the others that dinner's ready." Mocha immediately took off to get the others.

Quina went back into the kitchen, but Eiko stayed in the room. She didn't sit down and was fidgeting around. She kept casting a few quick glances at me and Vivi. I was beginning to wonder if my words had any effect on her back in the storage room. If they did, then that would explain the way she was acting.

* * *

After a few minutes, Zidane entered the room. His eyes widened at the sight of the food. "Wow this looks great!"

Eiko looked happier when he entered the room. "Hi, Zidane. Have a seat."

Zidane looked at the food more closely. "You made a lot!"

She smiled at the complement. "Vivi, Michael, and Quina helped as well."

Zidane looked surprised. "Quina helped you without eating all the food! Amazing!"

Dagger entered the room at this point. Now that everyone was here we decided to sit down and eat.

* * *

After getting done with half of the meal, Eiko spoke. "So how is it?" she asked. She sounded a bit tired.

This surprised me. 'Maybe my words did have an impact on her.' I thought.

Vivi spoke. "The stew's great, Eiko! You're really good at this, and the fish is just right!"

She smiled at the compliment even if it didn't come from Zidane. "Thanks, Vivi."

He nodded. "No problem."

Zidane spoke next. "Hey, Eiko. Where are all the other summoners? Are they hiding underground or something?"

I spoke before Eiko could. "Judging by the condition of this place, Zidane; I think all the summoners who lived here are dead."

Eiko nodded her head. "Michael's right. I'm the last survivor of my tribe. I've been living with Moogles ever since my grandpa died last year."

Dagger looked sad. "I'm sorry…" she didn't know what else to say.

Eiko shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm really happy here. Ten years ago, which is four years before I was born...a natural disaster struck the village. Even the survivors suffered a great deal. But my mom and dad fell in love and had a family. Not that I remember what they look like, because they died when I was very young."

I spoke before Zidane could "I see…" I paused.

"I've been told that when I turn sixteen and my body builds a resistance to summon magic... I can leave the village with any Eidolon I want! That's only a short time away!"

I spoke. "Then how come you can summon Eidolons if you're not of age?"

She looked at me. "Well, a summoner can't choose her Eidolon until she has come of age. That's why I can't choose an Eidolon or leave the village until I turn sixteen. We just keep training until then!"

This sparked Dagger's interest. "How do you train?"

Eiko looked at her oddly "how…?" then she remembered that Dagger had no horn. "Oh, it's our horn. We use our horns to communicate with Eidolons. How do you communicate without a horn, Dagger?" Dagger didn't speak. She looked depressed, and with good reason.

No one said anything after that. We all quietly finished our meal. I finished my meal first. I was feeling sleepy.

I turned to Eiko. "Hey, Eiko, where are the bedrooms?"

she pointed to a door I hadn't noticed on the wall behind me. "There are six bedrooms to choose from, but don't sleep in the one that's on the right at the end of the hallway; that's MY room."

I nodded. "Alright, I think I'll turn in now. See you guys tomorrow." They said their goodnights and I walked through the door.

* * *

It was a long hallway and there was three rooms on the right and left side. It looked like a hotel hallway. I walked down the hallway and chose the last door on my left. I walked into the room.

It was as big as a hotel room and had no real decorations. There was a bed put against the left wall. It looked to be in rather good condition. I walked over and lay down on the bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.


	13. The Bond

Chapter 32: The Bond

_"Good work, Mary. I do believe you're getting better at this." I watched as my past self was speaking to Mary yet again. I couldn't stop dreaming about Mary. Ever since Pinnacle Rocks, she was the only person I dreamed about._

_During the time I had seen many of the events that took place in that classroom between Mary and me. I had seen one memory were she was sad because her father had been diagnosed with cancer, and I tried to comfort her. I also saw another memory were her mother visited the school to speak with the teacher and she introduced me to her mother. Her mother thanked me for all the help I had given her daughter. "Thanks to you" she said, "Mary is finally passing her math class, and she seems to be more confidante about her work." There were many other events as well, and I wondered which one this was about._

_That was when the teacher approached the table. "Michael, this came for you." She handed my past self a letter. He opened it and I walked behind him to see what it was. As soon as I saw the twin roses, I immediately knew what it was. _

"_What does it say?" Mary asked. My past self read the letter aloud._

"_The Senior Class of (blah, blah, blah) requests the pleasure of your company at the Senior Prom on Saturday, the eighth of May Two Thousand and four at eight o' clock in the evening at 'The Outpost.' The address is on the back of the note." My past self stopped reading and looked towards Mary. "May eighth…that's a month from now." _

_Mary spoke. "Are you gonna go?" _

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? Maybe." _

_Mary smiled. "I think you should go. After all, you only get one Senior Prom." _

_He looked at her. "Would you go to your Senior Prom?" _

_She shook her head. "I can't. I plan on graduating first semester as soon as I become a senior this year. I won't get to go to my Prom."_

_I saw the sparkle in my past self's eyes. "Mary…would you go to the prom with me?"_

_She looked surprised. "Are you serious?" she asked, excitement in her eyes. _

_He nodded "Yeah, I'll go if you go. If you can't go to your Prom, then I'll take you to mine." _

_If she was excited before she was ecstatic now. "Of course I'll go with you, Michael." _

_He smiled "great, I'll pick you up at 7:30 and we'll leave from there." The vision faded._

* * *

I woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. "Mary…" I paused. It was then that I noticed that it was still night. If I didn't know any better I would say it was almost midnight. Feeling slightly rested, I decided to go for a walk.

* * *

I left my room, entered the hallway, walked down the hallway, walked through the door, entered the dinning room, left the dinning room, and froze in my tracks. There, standing by the cliff looking out at the sea, was Vivi.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

He turned to look at me; startled that I had disturbed his thoughts. "Oh…hi, Michael. I thought you were asleep."

I walked over to him. "I was…until about a minute ago. Why are you still up?"

He looked saddened. "I can't stop thinking."

I looked down at him. "what are you thinking about, Vivi?" He turned his head away from me.

I knelt down to his level. "Vivi, look at me." Vivi reluctantly turned his head to face me. "I've noticed that ever since we left the Black Mage Village you've been troubled by something. I see it in your movements and in your eyes. Something is frightening you, and I want to know what it is. I'm your teacher, Vivi, more importantly, I'm your friend. If you can't tell me…who can you tell?"

Vivi's body started to shake and I felt his fear mix with sorrow. "I-I don't…I don't…" he had trouble speaking.

"You don't what, Vivi?" I said, remaining calm; even though it was tearing me up to see him like this.

"I-I don't…w-want t-to…s-s-stop."

I stayed calm. "You don't wanna stop what?"

He was shaking at a greater intensity now. "I-I mean I don't wanna s-stop. I don't wanna…" he paused, unable to go on.

I finished the sentence for him. "Die."

He was crying now, but he managed to nod his head. "You're afraid to die?" He nodded his head again, still crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I immediately pulled him into a firm embrace. He continued to cry and I let him.

While I was hugging him I spoke to him. "Vivi, it's not uncommon to fear death. Many people fear death. There are those, however, that claim that they are not afraid to die. Those people are either brave or foolish, but even if they don't fear death; I know that they're not willing to die if death can be avoided."

Vivi seemed to calm down slightly. He continued to cry, but his body wasn't shaking anymore. I continued to speak to him. "Death is a necessary part of life, Vivi. All of us die at some point in our lives. Even I will die some day, though the how, when, and where I don't know, but I do know that I will die someday. Despite this fact however I still think life is worth living."

Vivi had stopped crying and I let him go. He looked up at me and I could still see the sadness in his eyes. I continued to speak. "Remember this, Vivi. Where there is life, there is death, and where there is death, there is the after-life."

Vivi looked puzzled at my last statement. "After-life?"

I smiled. "Do you want me to tell you about it?" Vivi nodded his head. I smiled, and told him what I knew of Heaven and Hell.

When I was finished speaking Vivi looked much better. "Wow…Heaven doesn't sound so bad."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I agree, Vivi. It doesn't sound bad at all."

Vivi still looked worried so I spoke. "Vivi, it won't help you to dwell on this. When death comes, it comes, and there's nothing you can do about it. All you can do is live your life to the fullest and die with no regrets."

Vivi nodded. "Okay, thanks, Michael, but I still feel worried." I placed both my hands on both his shoulders and sang to him.

* * *

"_Noooo moooooore taaaaaalk of darkness. Forget theeeeese wiiiiide-eyyyyyyed feeeeeeeeears. I'm here…nothing can haaaarm yoooou. My wooooords will waaaaaarm and caaaaalm you."_

"_Let me beeeeeee your freedom. Let daaaaylight dry your teeeeeears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guaaaaaaard you and to guiiiiiiiide yoooooooou."_

"_Let me beeeeee your shelter. Let me beeeeeeee your liiiiiiiiight. You're safe, no one will find yooooou. Your feeeeeears are faaaaaaaaaar behind yooooou."_ I stopped singing.

* * *

I looked at Vivi and he seemed much better. "Thanks, Michael. I'm glad you're here."

I smiled. "I'm glad you're here too, Vivi."

He turned from me and looked back out to the sea. "I want to think about what you told me, okay?"

I nodded. "Mind if I stay here and think, too?"

Vivi shook his head. "No, go right ahead. I don't mind." I stood back up and watched the sea with him.

This gave me some time to think. 'I think Eiko was right about Vivi and me. Our relationship does seem closer than friendship, and it seems to run deeper than student and teacher. I feel deeply for him, but not in that way. I just want to be with him. I want to protect him, guide him, and teach him. I can't seem to describe it. We have a lot in common, even if he isn't aware of that. It was as if we were-' my eyes widened. It finally came to me. I suddenly found what I thought was the perfect word to describe our relationship.

My thoughts were interrupted by Vivi's voice. "You know, Michael. You and the others are the only friends I've ever had. No one else would ever be my friend because of what I am."

Those words angered me slightly, but it wasn't Vivi I was angry with. "That's because the world is filled with prejudice idiots. Because they'd much rather shun what they don't understand rather than try to understand it."

Vivi looked up at me sadly. "I wish I were human."

I was about to tell him the same thing I told him before when an idea occurred to me. "I don't know how to make you human, Vivi, but I think I know a way on how to make you more human."

Vivi looked curious. "You do?"

I nodded "I think so. Here's what we do." I knelt down and whispered instructions into his ear.

After I was finished, I looked him straight in the eye, and gave him a serious look. "Are you sure you want to do this, Vivi? After we do this there's no going back for either of us." I said.

Vivi nodded his head without hesitation. "I want to do it."

I nodded my head. "Alright, then follow me." We walked towards the center of the town. Little did we know that someone was eavesdropping on us.

* * *

'Wow, Vivi…I had no idea.' I was sitting in the kitchen and just happened to here Michael and Vivi talking. 'I had no idea that Vivi was thinking about stuff like that. I could see something was wrong, but I never bothered to ask why. Was it because I didn't care' I thought. That thought troubled me; sure I cared, maybe I just didn't care enough.

That's when I heard Michael sing. 'Wow, I never knew Michael could sing. Then again, I never bothered to ask' I thought. I couldn't stop thinking about what Michael told me. _"Believe it or not, Eiko, I also care about you. That's why I said what I said back at the mountain path; I didn't want you to get hurt…because I know what it's like to have a broken heart."_

'Maybe he does know what it's like, but I think I should still try my chances with Zidane. After all, who else can I try my chances with?' I thought.

That's when I heard Michael speak again. "Alright, then follow me." I got up and walked into the dinning room.

I peeked out the door and saw the two of them walk towards the center of the village. 'I wonder what they're doing.' I thought. I decided to follow them and see what they were doing.

* * *

I walked to the fountain in the town square; Vivi followed close behind. I stopped when I reached the fountain. I turned around and looked at Vivi. "Last chance for second thoughts, Vivi. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Vivi nodded his head. "Yes."

I nodded. "Very well, remove your right glove."

Vivi did as I instructed. As soon as he removed his glove, I unsheathed my normal sword with my left hand. I walked over to Vivi and knelt down to his level. "Open your hand and hold it out, Vivi." Vivi did so. I placed my sword blade in his open right hand. I sighed and looked at Vivi again. He nodded his head, signaling me to do it.

I quickly slid my sword blade across the palm of Vivi's right hand. I drew blood and he gasped in pain, but the pain quickly passed. After I cut his hand, I opened my right hand and slid my blade along the palm of my right hand as well. My blade cut deep and drew blood.

After that was done I looked at Vivi. "Keep your hand open Vivi. This is the last step." He nodded and I grabbed his cut right hand with my cut right hand. I could feel our blood mingle and mix together, finally becoming one.

I looked at Vivi. "Human blood now runs through your veins, Vivi, as Black Mage blood runs through mine. We are now bound by our blood. We are now blood brothers. From now on, I shall be known as…Michael Ornitier; older blood brother of Vivi Ornitier." Though Vivi didn't say anything, I could tell he was happy.

We stayed there for five minutes, still holding each others hands, our blood still mixing. After a few seconds, I let go of Vivi's hand. "We better wash up and get to bed, Vivi." Vivi nodded his head, and I walked over to the fountain. I dipped my right hand into the water, and washed away the blood that was on the palm of my hand. After that, I took my hand out of the water and wrapped a clean cloth around it.

After that, I looked down towards Vivi. "Your turn." He walked up to the fountain. He dipped his right hand into the water as well, and washed the blood away. After that, I wrapped a clean cloth around his hand. After that, he put his glove back on.

After this was done, I yawned and looked down at him. "Let's get some sleep, Vivi. We've each had a long night." Vivi nodded and we both walked off towards the dinning room, again. Little did we know that someone was spying on us.

* * *

'Whoa, that was…strange, but it makes sense now. Brothers…those two are brothers now. Of course, that sounds like the word I was looking for, but geez….I never thought…' I didn't finish the thought. I shook my head. 'Alright, I'm gonna go with Zidane and the others. My mind's made up. I hope you can forgive me grandpa' I thought. I quietly snuck back to my room; making sure to be far away from Michael and Vivi. I didn't want them to know that I had seen them.

* * *

We entered the hallway and I decided to find a room for Vivi. The rooms on my right and left were occupied and so was the middle room on my right. My room was the one at the end of the hallway on the left side, and Eiko's room was opposite of mine. That left Vivi with the left side room in the middle of the hall.

I walked Vivi into the room and helped him into bed. I said my goodnight's and turned to leave. I had reached the door when he stopped me.

"Michael, wait." I turned to look back at him. "C-could you…stay here with me. I-I don't…wanna be alone."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Vivi, move over." Vivi did so and gave me the right half of the bed. Thankfully, these beds could easily fit two people.

I slipped under the covers next to Vivi. I turned my head and looked at him. "Feel any better now?"

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, thanks for staying, Michael."

I smiled. "Hey, what are brothers for." I could see the smile in Vivi's eyes. "Goodnight, Vivi." I turned away from him and looked at the ceiling.

"Goodnight…brother." He said

My eyebrows rose slightly at those words. I turned my head to look at him, but saw that he had already closed his eyes. I smiled to myself. 'Brothers…why didn't I see it before? I've never had a brother. I wonder if this was how my father felt when I was afraid of the dark and slept in his bed when I was too nervous or afraid' I entertained that thought for a moment.

That's when I felt something brush against my left side. I looked over and saw that Vivi had moved closer to me. I smiled. 'The road ahead of us will be filled with perils, but I know we can face them together, my brother. That's all I really need to know' I thought. After that thought, it wasn't until I heard Vivi's light snoring that I too fell asleep.

* * *

Don't send me anything about blood transmitted diseases because I'm well aware of the risk. Vivi and I have no blood diseases. Also What I sang are three verses from the song "All I Ask of You" from the _Phantom of the Opera_. The lyrics just seemed to fit the mood. 


	14. The Iifa Tree

Chapter 33: The Iifa Tree

_I watched as I saw a car pull into a gravel drive way. I looked behind myself and saw that I was in front of a two story house. I looked slightly surprised. 'This is Mary's house. That must mean…' my thought trailed off. I turned back and looked at the car that was pulling into the driveway. Sure enough, I was the one who was driving. I watched as I drove my gold colored Saturn into Mary's driveway._

_I watched as he stepped out of the car in his suit and walked up to the front door. He knocked and a girl answered the door; it wasn't Mary though. "Hi, is Mary ready?" The girl nodded her head and he walked inside. _

_I walked inside the house as well. I turned my head to the left, and sure enough, there she was. She was wearing a beautiful Lavender dress with a long skirt. She looked like she had some sort of glitter on her face, and she had eye shadow on. Her hair was gorgeous. I felt a familiar sensation in my heart when I looked at her again. _

"_Mary…you look so beautiful." _

_She smiled. "Thanks, Michael. Can we go now?" _

_He smiled. "Sure, I'm ready when you are."_

_I watched as he escorted her to the car. I also saw him give her a lavender colored corsage to go on her wrist. They climbed into the car, pulled out of the driveway, and left to go to the Prom._

_The dream warped me straight to 'The Outpost' where the prom was taking place. I entered the building and saw Mary and my past self getting their picture taken by a professional photographer. After they got their picture taken, they moved to the dance floor where they danced the night away along with many other seniors._

_I sat down in one of the chairs and watched my past self and Mary dance. It started out with a few fast songs, then it changed to a slow dance, and it kept that pattern till midnight. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two of them dance._

_The vision faded and I was warped back to Mary's house. It was night out and I knew it was past Midnight. I saw the car pull up into the driveway. Mary got out and my past self got out as well. He walked her to her door. _

_She turned to him. "Thanks, Michael. I had a great night." _

_He nodded. "So did I, and I'm glad to hear you had a good time."_

_She smiled at me and I could see he was smiling as well. Then I saw their mouths move closer together, until they met in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for half a minute before either of them parted. Mary looked at my past self. She had a big smile on her face. "Goodnight, Michael. I'll see you at school." She walked into her house and closed the door._

_I watched as my past self slowly walked back to the car. I walked along side him and watched his expression carefully. As soon as he got to the car, he touched his lips with his right hand and looked back towards Mary's house. "I think I'm in love." He said. After that the vision faded and all went black._

* * *

I woke up and felt warm and fuzzy yet again. "Mary…" I moved my right hand to my lips. 'That was the best night of my life' I thought.

I tried to get out of bed, but stopped when I felt something on my chest. I tilted my head downwards and saw that Vivi had his left arm across my chest. I turned my head to look over at him and saw that he had his head pressed against my left shoulder. I smiled and decided not to wake him.

Last nights events played through my head. 'I wonder if I should tell the others about this. I know Eiko knows about our bond, but I wonder if I should tell the others' I thought. I had known that Eiko was spying on us, but I decided to let her spy. She was trying so hard not to be detected.

Vivi stirred in his sleep and he opened his eyes. I turned to look at him "morning, brother."

Vivi looked tired, but he also looked happy. "Morning." He said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

I sat up as well and got out of bed. I stretched and yawned "aaaaaauhaero." After I yawned however a huge gust of wind blew from my outstretched hands and enveloped the ceiling in a green like mist.

I was stunned. I had no idea what just happened. I looked at Vivi and he looked surprised too. "W-what was that?"

I shook my head. 'I don't get it. What happened? If I didn't know any better I'd say I just-' I stopped my thought immediately. I think I understood what happened.

I decided to test my theory. I stretched my right arm out and pointed it at the open window. I said the word that I believed would work "Aero!" sure enough a huge gust of wind flew from my hand and enveloped a rock that was outside my window. The rock was reduced to rubble. I looked surprised and so did Vivi.

"Michael, you never told me you could use magic."

I shook my head. "I couldn't until now, and I think I know what caused it."

Vivi looked curious. "What?"

I turned and looked at him. "Your blood, Vivi; that's the only explanation I can think of that makes sense. Your blood must have given me the ability to use Black Magic."

Vivi was surprised. "Wow, but I don't even know that spell."

I puzzled over this for a moment. "I'm not sure how that happened, but I'm gonna need your help. Do you think you can teach me how to control my magic?"

Vivi looked uncomfortable. "I-I don't know. You're the teacher, Michael, not me."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll train you and you train me. It'll be a fair trade, don't you think?"

Vivi adjusted his hat. "Okay, I'll try."

I smiled. "Good, now let's go find the others." He nodded and we both left the room.

* * *

We found the others near the entrance to the village. They turned and looked at us. Zidane smiled "so you guys finally woke up, huh."

I smiled at him. "Sorry, we had a late night."

Zidane nodded his head. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Dagger spoke. "Zidane, I want to come back here. When I first saw the Eidolon Wall, I was scared... But when I went inside and saw the murals, they calmed me. I want to see more."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Sure. We'll come back after we check out the Iifa Tree."

Dagger looked grateful. "Thank you."

I spoke. "Have any of you seen Eiko?" They both shook their heads.

"No, I wonder where she is." Zidane said.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and turned around. All the Moogles showed up, and then I saw Eiko on the ledge that was on my left. She jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of us.

"You can't break the seal of the Iifa Tree without calling an Eidolon." She said.

I spoke. "So you're going to help us out?"

she looked at me then looked at Zidane. "Do you want me to?"

Zidane nodded. "Of course we want you to come along!"

Now she looked happy. "That's what I thought. Okay, I'll join your team for a while! Vivi, Michael, Dagger, let's have fun! The Iifa Tree is beyond the Conde Petie Mountain Path! Let's go!" She ran out of the village.

Dagger turned to Zidane. "Why are you so nice to everyone, Zidane?"

Zidane looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Dagger was angry. "Forget I asked…" she paused and walked away from us.

I whistled, "Whoa, someone's got their claws out today."

Zidane turned to look at me. "You think so, too?" I nodded. Zidane spoke "come on let's get going before they get too far ahead of us." We nodded and followed Zidane out of the village. After a few hours we arrived at the Iifa tree.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that there was Mist surrounding the tree. Dagger noticed this as well "there's Mist here…!"

Zidane spoke. "So this place must really be the source of the Mist." He walked up and was repelled by a barrier. Zidane looked surprised. "whoa, what was that?"

I spoke. "I'm guessing that's the Eidolon. Can you call it back, Eiko?"

Eiko nodded her head. "Sure, watch."

She extended her hands toward the barrier. "Boom boom boom! Boom, boom, boom! By the light of our spirits! I call upon thee! Answer my call! Wherever your soul may be!" After that the barrier disappeared and Eiko received a ruby.

Eiko turned to look at us. "Finished! We can go inside now."

Zidane smiled. "Thanks."

Vivi turned to look at Eiko. "Was that the spell to break the seal?"

Eiko turned to look at him. "Nope. All I do is focus my thoughts into my horn."

Vivi looked confused. "Then why were you…?" he paused.

Eiko spoke. "That was just for show! The spell is actually much longer, but the Eidolon asked me to hurry it up."

Zidane looked pleased. "Alright, let's go!" We all nodded and walked on the roots towards the trunk of the tree.

* * *

During the walk, I felt Vivi hesitate. I turned to look at him. "Do you need some help getting across?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I hate heights."

I knelt down. "Get on my back, Vivi, and I'll walk you across." He nodded and got onto my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck; I put my arms under his legs, got up off the ground, and followed the others.

"You know, Vivi. After we're through with our adventure, I'm gonna help you get over your fear of heights."

He shifted slightly. "You will?"

I nodded. "Of course I will. You have to learn to face your fear for what it really is."

I could feel him nod his head. "Okay, thanks."

I nodded my head. "No problem."

* * *

Eventually we made it into the tree and were standing on what appeared to be a circular platform. Zidane spoke "what's this? It looks old. I wonder who built it." I set Vivi back down on the ground and looked back at Zidane. He turned to look at Eiko. "Eiko, do you know anything about this place?"

Eiko shook her head. "Nope, this is my first time inside the Iifa Tree."

Zidane moved to the center of the circle. As soon as he touched a certain spot, a part of the platform lit up. Zidane quickly jumped back. "What the…" he puzzled over this for a moment, and decided to try getting on.

Dagger expressed concern, but Zidane claimed that he'd be alright. He stood on the platform and it began to descend into the tree. He quickly grabbed the ledge of the platform and waited for the elevator to come back up. When it did, he stood on the platform, got off, and looked at us.

"It works. I'm gonna see where it takes me. I'll call you guys over if everything is alright." Zidane said.

I shook my head. "If you're going, Zidane, we're all going." Everyone else nodded.

Zidane smiled. "Okay, we'll all go." We all boarded the platform, but it wasn't until Zidane stood on it when it started to move.

* * *

We descended further into the tree. We found ourselves in a dark area. Unlike the area above us, this place glowed and seemed to be alive. We descended the roots and eventually came to a spiral column that descended deeper into the tree.

Zidane spoke to the group "everything up there looked withered. This place looks totally different. It's so bright I can't see the bottom."

I looked over at the platform. "Maybe we should get to the bottom of this tree."

Zidane nodded "yeah let's go." We all stood on the platform, and it began to descend the spiral column. A glowing powder surrounded the platform.

* * *

Zidane spoke "Whoa... It sure freaked me out at first, but there's no wind or anything... I guess that glowing powder is stopping the wind somehow." Zidane turned to look at Dagger "you okay, Dagger?"

Dagger looked at Zidane. "Yes…I wonder where were going."

I spoke. "I'm sensing a lot of life beneath us." they turned to look at me.

Dagger, Zidane, and Eiko spoke at once. "How do you sense that?"

I looked at each of them. "I'm a warrior. I'm supposed to be aware of my surroundings, and I sense life beneath us…and that's not all I sense, Incoming!" I yelled, unsheathing my normal sword.

* * *

Three Zombies dropped down onto our platform. We all had our weapons drawn and were ready to fight. I charged at the nearest Zombie and struck him in the neck. I successfully decapitated it, but it still lashed out at me with its arms. I easily dodged them and kicked the zombie off the platform.

I turned around to see how the others were doing. Vivi dodged a punch from his Zombie and quickly cast a Fira spell. The Zombie was reduced to ashes. Dagger, Zidane, and Eiko teamed up on the last Zombie. Zidane struck it across the chest with his Ogre. Dagger quickly bashed it in the head with her rod, and to finish it off, Eiko swept it off of its feet with her flute. It fell off the platform.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and turned to the others. I saw that Vivi seemed lost in thought. "Vivi, is something bothering you?" He turned and looked at me. The others looked at Vivi as well.

"Do you remember the factory we saw at Dali?" he asked.

Dagger spoke. "Yes, the factory where Black Mages were made?"

Eiko looked confused. "Huh? Black Mages."

Dagger turned to her. "They look a lot like Vivi."

Zidane was stunned. "Dagger!"

Dagger suddenly realized what she just said. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" she paused, she looked worried.

Vivi shook his head. "It's okay. I'm not upset anymore about being made and everything."

That's when I felt another presence. I spun around and saw a Zombie Dragon heading straight for us. I unsheathed my normal sword. "Guys we got another one heading towards us." they all readied their weapons as the dragon landed on the platform.

* * *

I ran at the dragon and performed a "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi." I tore into the dragons head, but since it was already dead my attack didn't kill it. I retreated back to the line before the dragon could strike me. Vivi cast a Fira spell and it seemed effective enough, but I knew what would be more effective.

I turned to look at Dagger and Eiko. "Dagger, Eiko, try using your healing magic on that thing. I'm sure it will hurt him." They seemed skeptical, but nodded. Dagger and Eiko both cast a Cura spell. Both spells hit the dragon, and had a disastrous effect. The dragon roared out in pain as its body began to disintegrate from the girl's spells. After a few seconds, there was nothing left of the dragon.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and looked over at Zidane; he was staring over the edge of the platform. "Hey I can finally see the bottom."

Eiko moved over to join him. "It's so deep!"

Zidane turned to look at us. "I don't know what's down there…but we'll soon find out!" The elevator stopped and we got off the platform.

* * *

Eiko got off first and looked at Vivi. "Come with me! Are you gonna make a helpless little girl like me go all by herself?" Vivi looked confused, but ran off after her.

Zidane spoke. "Wait! There might be some monsters lurking here!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Zidane. I sense a lot of life here, but I sense nothing hostile, at least not yet. Regardless, I'm gonna go down there and keep an eye on them." Zidane nodded and I walked down the stairs to my left.

* * *

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I walked over and stood next to Vivi. I looked over the edge at the glowing green light at the bottom of the tree. I felt something go through my head. It was small but I could feel it. It was as if I was trying to remember something, but I didn't know what.

My thoughts were disturbed when I felt the ground shake. I turned around and saw Zidane run back up the stairs to check on Dagger. I could feel that something was approaching us from above, something big. "Vivi, Eiko, follow me." They nodded and I ran off to the end of the platform.

* * *

I just stood there and waited. The wall was moving, and I sensed that Zidane and Dagger had joined us. I spoke "Its here!" That's when Soulcage revealed itself. It looked like a tree, but had the face of a monster, and it was undead.

"So, it wasn't Kuja." I could feel the creature speak in my mind.

'Maybe it's telepathic?' I thought.

Zidane spoke. "You just said Kuja! Where is he?"

The Soulcage responded, "I don't know."

I spoke. "Are you the one discharging the Mist?"

Soulcage spoke. "Yes, I contaminate the other continents with Mist to stimulate the fighting instinct. This, in turn, leads to war among the leaders of nations, and then to the fall of civilization. Kuja merely puts the by-product to a different use."

"Such as…?" I asked.

Soulcage responded, "I cannot lie. Kuja used the waste product to make weapons…like yourself."

I knew what he was talking about. "The Black Mages?" I said.

Soulcage responded. "Yes. Defeat me, and no more Mist will flow. And then no more weapons like this puppet here will be made. Answer me, puppet. Do you deny your very birth?" now this guy was pissing me off.

"No more!"

I turned and looked over at Vivi. He had a look of intense anger in his eyes. "I won't let you make anymore instruments of murder!"

Eiko was impressed. "Way to go, Vivi! I know it must be hard for you. We can knock off this rat now, right?"

Zidane nodded. "Alright! Let's bust him up! Who knows, it might even lure Kuja here!"

Soulcage wasn't intimidated. "I have seen the end of my thousand-year life, and it is not now. You cannot stop me. It is futile even to try."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. We're gonna kick your ass, and that's that. Zidane, Dagger, Eiko, if you guys could stand back; I wanna try something with Vivi." All of them looked confused. I spoke "I know what I'm doing."

Dagger spoke. "Michael, its dead. Eiko and I could use Cura on it."

I waved my hand dismissively. "I know, but I really wanna hurt this thing, and I know how. Trust me." I turned to Vivi "Vivi, come here. I have a plan." He walked over to me and I bent down and whispered into his ear.

After I was done he nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

I smiled "alright, Vivi, lets do this."

* * *

We turned to face the Soulcage. Vivi cast a Fira spell and aimed at the Soulcage's roots. The Soulcage laughed at our attempt. "You fool's. It'll take more than that puny attack to kill me."

I smiled. "I know, but my plan isn't finished yet. AERO!" I quickly thrust my right hand forward and the spell was cast. I aimed for Soulcage's roots as well. My spell fed the flames and the fire began to strengthen and spread along Soulcage's body.

Soulcage was screaming in pain now. Our combination spell had worked. I continued to feed the fire with more Aero spells and Vivi kept casting Fira. It was in too much agony to fight back.

As the Soulcage was burning I spoke. "Vivi is no puppet! He is a living being! He walks, he talks, he falls, he hears, he sees, he feels, he cries, he learns, he bleeds, and most importantly he LIVES! Unfortunately for you, you won't be living much longer!" my voice was edged with anger.

At this point, the flames had reached its head. The fires quickly consumed Soulcage's head and its body crumbled to ashes. Vivi and I had won.

* * *

We didn't have time to celebrate our victory as the whole room started to shake. Zidane spoke "uh oh! Let's get outta here!" We quickly made our way out of the Iifa Tree.

* * *

We stopped and looked back at the Iifa Tree when we made it outside. The Mist was gone now and we had a great view of the tree. Eiko spoke "Wow, the air's so clear! The Iifa Tree looks so pretty now. Will this clear up your Mist Continent?"

Zidane nodded "I think so. Now, let's see if Kuja shows up."

I turned to look at Vivi. He seemed sad. "Something wrong, Vivi?"

He looked up at me. "Michael... Did I do the right thing? It said that Black Mages are made from the Mist, right? When I thought about how other Black Mages were being made for war... I didn't want that to happen, no matter what. Now, there'll be no more new Black Mages. I think they'll all hate me."

Eiko jumped down from the rock spire she was on and spoke to him. "No way! Listen to me. You should never lie to yourself. After all, your brothers wouldn't want you to do that."

Vivi didn't look certain. "Do you really think so? Do you think...they'll understand?"

She nodded. "Of course! They're your brothers. It'll be alright."

I smiled and looked at him. "She's right, brother."

Zidane gave me a puzzled look. "Brother?" I decided to tell them about the bond.

When it was done Dagger and Zidane looked surprised. "Wow, so that's how you can use magic now." He said.

I nodded. "Yep." That's when I felt something approach us from behind. I turned around and saw a Moogle flying towards us. "Eiko, I think one of your friends is coming." Eiko turned to see that I was right.

She walked up to the Moogle. "Moco, what's the matter? Why did you come all this way?" Moco whispered what he had to say into Eiko's ear. Eiko looked worried. "No way! Okay, I'll be right back!"

Moco nodded. "Alright, I'll go on ahead and tell the others." He flew off.

Eiko turned to us. "You guys are going to wait here for Kuja, right? I gotta go back to the village!"

She tried to leave, but Zidane stopped her. "Wait, Eiko! What's up?"

She turned to look at us. "Someone stole something precious from the village!"

Dagger looked worried and turned to Zidane. Zidane got the message. "We'll go with you, Eiko!"

She looked surprised. "Thanks, but what about Kuja?"

Zidane waved this aside. "Madain Sari isn't that far. He can wait."

Eiko looked better. "Thanks, Zidane."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go." We all nodded and made our way back to Madain Sari.

* * *

I have some new abilities

**Black Magic**

Due to my blood bond with Vivi, I now have the ability to use Black Magic.

**Aero**

A spell that does minimum wind damage.

**Fire/Aero Combo**

A combination attack: done by Vivi and myself. Vivi casts any fire spell and when it hits the target I cast any Aero spell to strengthen the flames.


	15. Madain Sari: Theft

Chapter 34: Madain Sari: Theft

As soon as we arrived in Madain Sari, Eiko ran ahead of us. "I'm home!" no one was coming. She tried again "I'M HOME!" her voice echoed across the canyon walls.

'I'm sure they heard that' I thought.

Sure enough, the Moogles appeared and flew towards Eiko. She immediately walked up to them. "Moco told me the news. Are you alright?"

Morrison waved this away. "Come now! Talk later, kupo!" Eiko nodded and ran off into the village.

Zidane spoke. "H-hey, Eiko?" She was to far away to hear him. Zidane turned to look at us. "We'd better follow her!" we all nodded and followed Eiko to the storage room that's below the kitchen.

* * *

The Moogles were everywhere and were taking up too much room. Dagger and Zidane managed to squeeze through, but now it was too crowded for Vivi and me. We decided to go back up to the kitchen and listen to the conversation up there.

I heard Eiko's voice. "It's...it's...the precious stone that has been passed down in this village for generations is gone! My grandparents said...they said that we should take care of it because it's a symbol of the summoners' heritage."

I heard Zidane's voice. "Well...how about crying for a change? It'll help."

I heard Eiko again, and she sounded mad. "I'm not gonna cry! I'm a grown-up now, and crying won't help one bit!"

Zidane spoke again. "Alright. How about we start looking for clues?"

Now I heard Dagger. "I'll help, too."

I heard Eiko again, and it sounded like she had the hiccups. " Hiccup. is it... Hiccup. is it my fault? Hiccup. is it 'cause I broke my promise and opened the Iifa Tree's seal? Hiccup. everyone...everyone was watching over the stone."

* * *

That's when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grabbed my head and gritted my teeth. Vivi looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Michael?"

The pain subsided, but it was still there. I looked at Vivi and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting a headache that's all." Vivi nodded his head.

* * *

That's when we saw Eiko run up the stairs into the kitchen and into the dinning room. Vivi and I quickly followed her…it was a good thing we did. A woman grabbed Eiko from behind, and ran off with her towards the Eidolon Wall. I saw the large battle axe and immediately knew who it was; Lani.

I turned to look at Vivi. "Vivi, go back and get the others. I'll go help Eiko." Vivi nodded and ran off to get Zidane and Dagger. I ran off towards the Eidolon Wall.

* * *

As soon as I entered the wall, I confronted Lani. She was standing on the central fire pit, and was holding Eiko by her wing ornament that was on her back. "Lani, let Eiko go."

She turned to look at me. "Well, if it isn't one of the two good sir knights who beat me back in Fossil Roo. I believe I have the advantage this time" she said, holding Eiko higher up.

Eiko started swinging her arms and legs. "Michael, get me down from here!"

I looked from her to Lani. "You hide behind a six year old girl. You're nothing more than a dishonorable witch."

Lani grew angry "I'd watch what you say, if I were you. One more insult like that, and the girl dies." I reached for my reverse blade sword, but thought better of it. I didn't want to put Eiko in anymore danger then what she was already in.

Eiko spoke. "Michael, beat this bimbo!"

Lani's anger rose, and she lifted Eiko higher into the air. "Alright, that does it!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out some kind of plant. She shoved the plant into Eiko's mouth before I could do anything about it. Eiko stopped talking and fell limp; she was asleep. Lani sighed in relief "that's better. That whiney, little, loudmouthed brat was really getting on my nerves."

That's when I felt the others enter the area. Lani turned to look at Zidane. "Well, so there's the other good sir knight."

Zidane looked at Eiko then looked at her. He assumed a fighting stance. "What have you done to Eiko?"

Lani spoke. "She was too rambunctious, so I put her to sleep with a sleeping weed."

He lowered his fighting stance. "Sleeping weed, eh?" Zidane cracked a smile and looked at Dagger. "Then she's probably sleeping well."

Dagger spoke. "If it's my pendant you're after, than leave the others out of it!"

Lani shook her head. "No can do. This is way too convenient to pass up! Hand over the pendant, and I'll hand over the girl, capice?" that's when she noticed something. "What happened to the pendant that you always have on?"

Zidane spoke "I have it."

Lani turned to look at him. "Oh, you really are a good knight. Now, cough it up already!"

Zidane spoke. "First, tell me something. Was it you who stole the village stone?"

She nodded. "Queen Brahne is after the royal pendant. I found another jewel just like it in this village! I'm glad I came all this way looking for it! Now, hand it over!" Zidane looked uncertain and glanced at me.

Lani saw the gesture. "Hold on! You're plotting something, aren't you? Stay right there!" Zidane growled at her. She turned to look at Vivi "you, Black Mage!"

Vivi looked startled. "Huh? M-Me?"

She nodded. "Bring me the pendant! Remember, do as I say if you value this brat's life!"

Vivi looked uncertain and turned to Zidane. "Zidane…" he said.

Zidane nodded his head. "Do it, Vivi."

Vivi nodded. "O-okay…" He took the pendant from Zidane and approached Lani. Lani laughed victoriously.

* * *

"Hold it!"

I turned at the sound of the voice and saw a tall, blue-skinned, red-haired man jump down at Lani. He knocked Lani off the fire pit. Eiko went flying through the air, but I pushed Vivi over towards her and he caught her, again.

The sleeping weed was wearing off, and Eiko was waking up. Vivi looked down at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded and Vivi set her on the ground.

She spoke. "What's going on?" A look of realization crossed her face. "Where's that old hag?"

Lani looked at her. "Oh, that's it! Who are you calling a hag?"

Eiko turned to look at her. "You!"

Zidane smiled. "So, the tables turn! Now, hand over the jewel you stole!"

Lani looked, angrily, at the red-haired man. "What are you tryin' to do, Red? I thought you're supposed to be the number one bandit!"

Red crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not here to help. I just want it to be fair."

This confused Lani. "What are you talking about?"

Red spoke. "Leave the jewel and get out of here."

This shocked Lani. "What? We're partners on this job!"

Red spoke. "I don't work with hostage-taking scumbags. Now, get lost. Or..." he assumed a fighting stance and flexed the muscles in his wrist forcing the blades of his claw weapon to emerge. "Would you rather fight me?"

Lani put her battle axe away and gave Red the jewel. She gave him a look of pure hate. "Mark my words! I'll collect the bounty on YOU someday!" With that said she jumped on top of the Eidolon Wall and escaped.

After she left, Red turned to Zidane. "Now, fight me!"

This confused Zidane. "Just a second here. What's going on?"

Red spoke. "I told you. I'm not here to help. I just want to level the playing field."

Zidane loosened his shoulders. "Fair enough, let's do it."

Dagger was shocked "Zidane!"

Zidane didn't look at her, but spoke anyway. "It's okay. I was just looking for more ways to impress you!" Zidane got his Ogre ready and the battle began.

* * *

Zidane jumped at Red and tried to strike him, but Red jumped out of the way. Red counterattacked by swinging his clawed right hand upwards at Zidane. Zidane managed to step back from the attack, but the claws still tore the front of his shirt. Zidane jumped back, put away his Ogre, and pulled out his daggers instead. I nodded at Zidane's decision. 'A good idea. In this battle, speed is what matters not power, but be careful Zidane, this guy's a tricky one' I thought.

Red charged at Zidane and swung his claw at him again. Zidane ducked the blow, and slashed Red across the chest with one of his daggers. Red retreated back; the injury he had given him wasn't lethal, but I bet it stung. Red circled Zidane and eyed him more cautiously. He was like a predator circling his prey.

Finally, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bladed disk, and threw it at Zidane. Zidane managed to roll to the side and managed to avoid the deadly disk. The disk continued on its course and struck the wall; chipping of a piece of Atomos's mural. Eiko saw this and grew mad. "Hey, watch where you're throwing those things! These murals are irreplaceable you moron!" Red didn't pay any attention to her, and instead focused his attention on Zidane.

Red was growing tired of this game. "Let's settle this hand-to-hand, no weapons." Zidane nodded his head and sheathed his daggers. Red removed the claw on his left hand, and threw it over at us. I snatched it before it hit the ground. Zidane saw the gesture and undid his dagger belt. He threw that over to me as well. He also threw me his Ogre. Now the two of them wouldn't be tempted to use weapons.

Red spoke again. "If one of us lands on our back then that guy has to give the one still standing his weapon to finish off the person, got it?" Zidane nodded, but before the fight continued, Zidane held up his hand.

"Hold it, what about those bladed disks."

Red spoke. "you mean the Pinwheel. I only had the one. I don't have any others. Now, if there's nothing else let's continue." Zidane nodded his head and prepared to attack.

Zidane charged at Red and managed to duck his attack. Zidane performed a back flip kick, and caught him under the chin. Red stumbled back, but recovered from the attack faster then Zidane had thought he would. He grabbed Zidane by his belt, lifted him up, and threw him into the wall.

Zidane hit the wall, hard, and slid to the floor. He looked up and saw a big blue fist heading straight for his head. He quickly rolled out of the way, and managed to avoid Red's attack.

Red couldn't stop his attack, and hit the wall with his fist. The wall cracked and a few pieces fell off. This set Eiko off again. "What did I just say about the Murals?" Red wasn't paying attention, and was circling Zidane again.

Zidane charged at Red and performed a jump kick. Red stepped to the side, and grabbed Zidane's tail as he flew by. With Zidane's tail in his hand, he swung Zidane around and threw him into the wall, again, earning another reprimand from Eiko. "Will you just leave the wall alone?" Red's had enough at this point.

He turned to Eiko. "Will you shut up you little brat!" he said. Unfortunately, for him, this gave Zidane time to get back up.

Zidane charged at Red and jumped into the air. Red readied himself for Zidane's attack. To his surprise, Zidane ended up jumping over his head. Red turned around and received a roundhouse kick in the gut from Zidane. Red doubled over, completely winded. Zidane took advantage of this and uppercut him in the face. Red stumbled back, and Zidane sweep kicked him off his feet.

Red was on the ground and I threw Zidane his daggers. He grabbed them, quickly unsheathed them, and brought them close to Red's neck before he could get up. Zidane smiled down at him. "I win." Zidane got up.

* * *

Red got up on one knee. "I…I lost? Go on. Finish me!"

Zidane spoke. "Can you stand?" Red didn't say anything. Zidane spoke again. "Give back what you stole." Red got up and gave Zidane the stone. Zidane turned to look at Eiko. "Eiko, I got it back!"

Red spoke again. "Now, finish me!"

Zidane turned to look at him. "You wanna die that bad? I just spared your life."

Red spoke. "So you want to banish me, then?"

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "You can go if you want. I won't follow you."

Red pointed his finger accusingly at Zidane. "Aha! Trying to trick me, eh?"

This confused Zidane. "trick you?"

Red spoke. "I tried to kill you! Why are you letting me go?"

Zidane spoke. "The fight's over, and we're both still alive. Good enough, right? We got back what was stolen from us, after all."

Red seemed irritated. "Listen to you. I lost to some spineless thief."

Zidane spoke "The sly eagle doesn't kill at whim." Red kept silent. After a few seconds he jumped on top of the wall, and left.

* * *

After watching him leave, Zidane turned back to Eiko. He gave Eiko the stone. "Keep that in a safe place."

Eiko nodded. "I will! Thanks, Zidane!" She turned around and looked at Vivi. "Well? You're not going to leave me alone after what just happened, are you?"

Vivi looked confused. "Huh?"

Eiko spoke. "I'm going." She ran off and Vivi followed after her. I decided to run off after them as well.

* * *

I followed them back to the storage room. I walked inside and saw Vivi standing near the right-side wall. Eiko was standing in the middle of the room starring out the window. After a few seconds, Zidane and Dagger arrived. I moved over to the left of the room to give them more space.

Vivi spoke to Zidane. "She's been quiet the whole time."

Eiko spoke. "Zidane, let me ask you something. My grandfather told me not to leave the village until my sixteenth birthday...but I want to go with you guys! I really do! Do you think it's okay if I leave this village?"

Zidane spoke. "I'll agree if that's what you want. Eiko, come with us. Forget what your grandpa said."

I turned to Vivi. "Don't you have something to say to her, Vivi?" Vivi looked confused, but a look of realization crossed his eyes.

He turned to look at Eiko. Eiko was already looking at him. "Remember what you taught me at the Iifa Tree? You said I shouldn't ever lie to myself. I'll try to be more honest with my own feelings... You should, too, Eiko..."

Eiko thought about this for a minute and smiled. "I forgot my own advice, Vivi! Thanks! I'll wear the jewel as an earring. It'll be okay then, right, Zidane?" She put the jewel on.

Dagger spoke. "Eiko, I think Mog wants to talk to you."

Mog slowly entered the room. "Ku-Kupo" Eiko said nothing. "Kuuupoh!"

Eiko smiled. "What? You think I'm made at you?" a look of anger crossed her face. "I'm furious! You went off without me again! You promised me you wouldn't! What would you do if you went off and got into trouble?"

Mog looked sad. "Kupo…" she paused.

Eiko calmed down. "Oh well. Thank goodness we're both alright."

Vivi looked at Eiko. "You're always nice to Mog, aren't you, Eiko?"

Eiko looked at him. "Well, yeah. We're best friends, after all! We were born on the same day, and we have always been together. This is our friendship ribbon! Mog gave it to me!" She held out a ribbon. She turned to Mog. "Mog, do you have the ribbon I gave you?"

Mog nodded "kupo!" and showed everyone the ribbon.

Eiko spoke "It's too big for her now, but once we're both sophisticated ladies, we'll wear them together!"

Mog nodded "kupo!"

Eiko spoke again. "Maybe then, Zidane, you'll dance with me?" She looked at Zidane, and saw that he wasn't paying attention. Eiko spoke. "Zidane?"

Zidane still wasn't paying attention. Finally, Zidane spoke "I didn't know Mog was a girl…" he paused. I turned to the entrance, and noticed that Dagger was gone.

I spoke. "Zidane, Dagger's gone."

He looked at me, and then looked behind him. "Where'd she go? I guess I'll have to find her." Zidane walked out of the room.

Eiko looked at me. "Michael, why did you tell him that?"

I gave her an innocent look. "What? Zidane can't go see his girl? We already discussed this, Eiko, and I haven't changed my mind."

She looked mad. "I still think I have a chance!"

I sighed. "Fine, whatever, I've already warned you once. I won't warn you again." She pouted, turned away from me, and looked out the window.

I turned and walked towards the exit. Before I left, I stopped and looked at Vivi. "Are you coming, Vivi?" 

He looked at me and shook his head. "I-I think I'll stay here for a bit."

I looked over at Eiko then looked back at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later, brother." I turned and left the storage room.

* * *

I walked up to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. I looked out at the sea. The sun was starting to set, and the view was great. My head was throbbing. I was getting annoyed; ever since we went to the Iifa Tree I've been getting this terrible headache. I looked out at the canyons. "Wow…the sun makes the canyon seem like its on fire…a fire…why do I feel like I should be remembering something?"

Suddenly, the pain in my head increased ten fold. I stood up, grabbed my head with both my hands, and cried out in pain. I felt myself slipping into darkness. I was out before I even hit the ground.

* * *

I saw Michael leave and stayed in the room with Eiko. I wanted to go with him, but I didn't want to leave Eiko alone. I don't think she likes being alone.

Eiko turned around. She saw me. "Vivi, why are you still here? I thought you'd be with Michael."

I looked at her. "I-I didn't want to leave you alone, Eiko. I didn't think you'd like that, but if you want me to leave…" I paused.

Eiko smiled. "That's sweet of you to stay, Vivi, and you're right; I don't want to be alone. Thanks."

I felt a weird sensation go through my body, but it felt kinda nice. I liked the way she smiled. I spoke "you're welcome."

That's when I heard someone cry out in pain. My eyes widened. Eiko confirmed my fears on who I thought it was.

"That was Michael!" she said.

I looked at her. "We gotta help him!" She nodded and we both ran out of the storage room, and into the kitchen.

* * *

When we got to the kitchen I saw Michael, face-down, on the ground. "Michael!" I ran over to him and turned him over.

Eiko came over and joined me. Eiko spoke. "Is he alright?"

I shrugged. "I-I don't know. H-He doesn't look like he was attacked. W-We gotta get him into a bed."

"What all the noise?" I turned and saw Quina walk into the kitchen from the dinning room. She saw Michael on the floor. "Why Michael on floor? Floor not good to sleep on."

I spoke. "Quina, can you help us get him into one of the bedrooms?"

Quina nodded. "Okay, I help."

She walked over and picked Michael up off the floor. "You no sleep on floor anymore, Michael." She slung him over her shoulder, walked into the dinning room, walked into the bedroom hall, walked into Michael's room, and put Michael on the bed.

* * *

Eiko and I followed Quina into the room. I went over to Michael's side. Eiko spoke. "Will he be okay?"

I turned to her. "He has to be okay. He has to…" I paused and turned back to Michael.

After a few minutes, we heard Zidane yell, "Eiko, Vivi, Quina! I need some help."

I turned to them. "Go help Zidane. I'll stay here." They nodded and left the room. I turned back to look at Michael.

After a minute, Eiko came back into the room. "It's Dagger; she's fainted, too."

I was surprised. "What? What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Zidane said she was fine, and then she just collapsed."

I thought about this. "Can you take care of her? I'll stay here and look after Michael." She nodded and left the room.

I turned back to look at Michael. I climbed on top of the bed and knelt by his side. 'Michael, you have to get better. You're my brother…I need you.'


	16. I Remember

Chapter 35: I Remember

_I woke up when I heard something in the house. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock; it was 1:47 A.M. I heard the noise again. 'Someone's in my house' I thought._

_I got out of bed and took off my pajamas. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a blue shirt, a pair of white pants, and my blue battle robe. After I put those on I walked over to my closet and pulled out my sword belt. My swords were still in the belt; one was a normal sword, and the other was a reverse blade sword._

_After getting my swords I walked over to the door, but stopped. I turned around and walked towards the table that was by my bed. On it was a pearl ring. It was my dad's ring and now it was mine. I picked it up and put it on. After that, I quietly slipped out the door._

_I slowly walked down the hallway and crept down the stairs of my two-story house. As soon as I reached the bottom, I listened for the sound. Sure enough, I heard it again. It was coming from the kitchen. That's when I noticed something. The house smelled like gasoline. 'Gas, why would there be gasoline unless…' I thought. I silently moved towards the kitchen._

_The smell of gas was strong. 'How long has this guy been here?' I thought. I placed my hand on the hilt of my reverse blade sword, and slowly walked into the kitchen. That's when I saw him. A man was standing by the sink in the left corner of the room._

_"Don't move. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The guy spun around, and saw me. That's when I saw the gun in his hand. He pointed the gun at me, and pulled the trigger. I dove to the ground, and slid across the floor, due to the gasoline. I hid behind the counter._

_"You idiot, watch were you're shooting. You'll set the whole place on fire!" _

_He spoke. "That's the idea." _

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked. _

_He laughed. "Why? I bet your expecting some sad story. Afraid not. I'm doing this because I can." _

"_Oh, like that's a good reason" I said, sarcastically. _

_He laughed. "I hate to burn and run, but I gotta go." That's when I heard the gun shot and the explosion._

_I poked my head out from my hiding spot. I saw that half the kitchen was on fire, and the smoke alarms went off. I also saw the guy run for the back door. I quickly jumped over the counter and tackled him to the floor. We rolled around in the gasoline for a bit, each of us throwing punches at the other. Eventually, I kicked him away from me and towards the fire. He missed the fire by a few feet and started to get back up. He pointed his gun at me again._

_That's when the ceiling over his head collapsed. The burning debris fell right on top of him. I saw his body erupt in flames as he screamed in agony. I knew I couldn't save him. It was already too late. Finally he screamed his last scream and his body ceased to move._

_I was brought back to reality after he died. The fire was blazing around me. I had to get out of here. I turned to the back door, but saw that the flames were already devouring it. I knew I couldn't jump through the flames, not while my clothes and skin were covered in gasoline. I ran out of the kitchen and ran for the front door. Unfortunately, the flames had already spread this far and a section of the ceiling collapsed in front of the door. I couldn't get out that way either._

_I decided to run back up stairs and try to escape from a window. I ran up the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. The flames had made it up to the second floor. The flames were blocking my only escape route. I wanted to panic, but I knew that was the worst thing I could do._

_I ran back down the stairs and saw that the smoke was building up. I quickly got on the ground and crawled. It didn't really matter whether I was below the smoke or not. I knew that as soon as the flames got near me I would be dead._

_I eventually found myself in front of my big screen TV. It was the only place I could go. I heard sirens outside, and realized that the fire fighters had come. Whether they came or not didn't matter now. They wouldn't reach me in time. The fire was closing in around me, and I could do nothing but watch._

_That's when I knew I was going to die. I couldn't get out. I was trapped. I was finished._

_That's when I heard something snap in the fire. I strained my eyes and saw that the support beam was on fire. My eyes widened at this new threat. That's when the support beam snapped in half. I looked up at the ceiling, but couldn't see anything through the thick smoke. I could feel the house shake and I knew it was going to collapse_

_Finally, I heard a large crash and my instinct told me that the ceiling was falling. I looked up and managed to see through enough of the smoke to see that I was right. Time slowed down as I saw the ceiling descend towards me. "Father…" I called out the name of the one man I really wanted to see at this point. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and I felt myself falling._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I could feel that I was sweating all over. I tried to get up, but I felt something on my chest. I tilted my head down and saw that Vivi had laid his head on my chest, and was fast asleep. I smiled at the sight. My smile quickly vanished though as I remembered my dream.

'I remember…those were the events that took place prior to my arrival here' I thought. That's when it all came back to me. When I turned eighteen I had inherited my father's house. After I graduated from High School. I went to Purdue University. I completed my first year there, and was ready to head back home, even if it was a big lonely house.

Before I left for home, however, I had received news of some pyromaniac burning down people's houses. This was happening in my town. When I arrived home for my summer vacation, they still hadn't caught him yet. He was the one who burned down my house. He died in that fire though thanks to his own overconfidence.

'That answers what happened to me before I came here, but it doesn't explain HOW I got here' I thought. 'Should I tell the others…probably not, they probably won't believe me, and even if they did, I don't see any reason as to why I should tell them unless I have to' I thought.

Vivi stirred in his sleep and lifted his head off my chest. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes widened and he threw his arms around my neck. "Michael, you're awake. You're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Vivi, I'm alright. Thanks for the concern."

He got off the bed and I got out of bed as well. It was morning now. Vivi looked up at me. "You had me really worried, Michael. Don't do that again."

I smiled at him. "I'll do my best, brother." I could see the smile in his eyes.

I spoke. "Let's go to the dinning room."

* * *

On our way to the dinning room I looked down at Vivi. "Vivi, when we first met, did I smell…funny?"

Vivi looked up at me with a confused expression in his eyes. "Y-yeah you did, but I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid that you might get mad."

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, Vivi. You're entitled to your opinion, and your opinion means a lot to me."

Vivi looked happy. "Thanks." I smiled at him, and we walked through the door and into the dinning room.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that everyone was in the dinning room. They all turned and looked at us. Zidane spoke "Michael, you're alright. What happened to you?"

I knew this question was coming. "I got this terrible headache, and fell unconscious."

He nodded his head. "I'm glad you're okay, we all are."

I smiled. "I know, thanks for the concern."

Dagger spoke "there's something I need to tell you and Vivi."

Vivi looked at her. "What is it?" she told us about her origin.

When she was through, I spoke. "So that explains how you can use summon magic."

She nodded. "Yep."

Vivi spoke. "So Queen Brahne isn't your real mother?"

Dagger shook her head. "No, she's not, but she's all the family I have left. I have to try and save her."

I nodded "We'll do our best to help you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I turned to look at Zidane. "So, when are we leaving?"

Zidane smiled. "Well, now that you and Vivi are up, we can go right now."

I smiled. "Alright, let's go." Everyone nodded and we walked towards the entrance to Madain Sari.

* * *

Eiko stopped at the entrance and looked back at Madain Sari. "Grandpa, I'll be back soon!"

Vivi looked at her. "Oh, you're coming with us?"

She turned and looked at him. "Hey, why the long face?"

Vivi shook his head. "Oh, nothing…my face is always like this."

Eiko spoke. "Mog's coming, too!" She turned and looked towards the village. "Mog!" after that Mog showed up, as well as all the other Moogles.

Morrison spoke. "Lady Eiko! Now, don't forget that you'll always have a home in Madain Sari. Don't let our memory become a burden. You must always be light-hearted and free. Thoughts of the Eidolon Wall will always lift your heart." After that, Mog jumped into Eiko's shirt.

That's when I felt a presence to my right. I turned and saw Red approach us. Zidane saw him as well.

"What now? You want some more, eh?" he said.

Red spoke. "The victor rules, the defeated dies. You know the rules. Your actions yesterday were incomprehensible to me. Tell me! Why didn't you kill me?"

Zidane thought for a moment. "Well, that's a tough question... Are you really that unhappy that I let you live?"

Red spoke. "I'd rather die as a warrior than live as a beggar."

Zidane spoke. "Then come with me."

This got an immediate reaction from most of the group. Dagger was the first to react. "Zidane?"

Then Vivi. "What?"

Then Red. "What are you after?"

Eiko was too stunned to speak. I was the only one who kept a neutral face.

Zidane paid them no mind. "Follow me and maybe you'll understand. Besides, you're pretty good in a fight. We could use someone like you. We're hunting a man down." Red said something under his breath. Zidane noticed "huh? You say something?"

Red spoke. "Very well. I'll find out what makes you so strong."

Zidane nodded. "What's your name?"

Red spoke. "Call me what you will."

Zidane thought for a moment. "Lani called you 'Red,' right?"

Red spoke. "Some call me the flaming Amarant."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, we'll call you Amarant. The more the merrier. Let's go. Next stop, the Iifa Tree!" we left Madain Sari and started back towards the Iifa Tree.


	17. Iifa Tree: Confrontation

Chapter 36: Iifa Tree: Confrontation

After a few hours, we arrived at the Iifa Tree, again. There was still Mist around the tree, but it wasn't as thick as it was before Vivi and I defeated Soulcage. Zidane spoke "There's still a little Mist, but at least there's no more coming out. That must mean Kuja isn't here yet."

Amarant came up behind Eiko and spoke. "What happened to the Mist?"

Eiko turned around and spoke. "Vivi and Michael beat the beast that breathes it. So much for the Mist Continent!"

Amarant thought for a moment. "No more Mist…? He turned and looked at me, then turned his eyes toward Vivi.

Dagger looked up at the sky, and spoke. "Zidane, there's a Silver Dragon." We all looked up, and sure enough, the dragon was up there.

Zidane spoke. "It's him! He flew from the ruins of Burmecia riding a Silver Dragon! It's Kuja alright! And he's riding that dragon!" We watched as Kuja's Dragon descended towards the trunk of the Iifa Tree. Zidane spoke. "He landed on the trunk. Let's get him!" We all nodded and followed Zidane.

* * *

After a few seconds of running, Zidane stopped us. "We'll pass the trunk if we go farther. Kuja went down that trunk."

Eiko spoke. "Say, Zidane…how are we gonna get up there?"

Zidane turned to her. "Can't we climb there?"

Eiko took one look at what she'd be climbing and shook her head. "Not me!"

Vivi shook his head as well. "M-me neither."

Dagger too, shook her head. "I don't think I can, either."

I smiled and clapped my hands together. Everyone turned to look at me. I spoke. "Not a problem. Here's what we do; Zidane, you carry Dagger, I'll carry Vivi, and Amarant will carry Eiko."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Amarant spoke. "Why do I have to carry the loudmouthed brat?"

Eiko turned to look at him. "Hey, watch your mouth, you jerk!"

I looked at Amarant. "You'll carry her because this will make things easier."

Zidane nodded. "He's right, Amarant, and besides, you still owe me." Amarant mumbled something under his breath, picked Eiko up, tucked her under his arm, and started climbing the trunk. I picked Vivi up and followed Amarant up the trunk.

* * *

After a few seconds, we reached the trunk. I set Vivi down, Amarant set Eiko down, and Zidane set Dagger down.

Zidane turned to Amarant. "Thanks, Amarant."

He looked at Zidane. "Now we're even. Show me what you guys can do."

I spoke. "I have a feeling we'll show you soon enough."

Dagger spoke. "There's Kuja!" We turned and saw Kuja as well as his Silver Dragon.

Zidane spoke. "Yeah. Get ready, guys."

I spoke. "I'm always ready."

Vivi spoke. "Kuja…maker of Black Mages…"

Eiko spoke. "Any enemy of Zidane is an enemy of mine!"

Zidane nodded. "Okay, let's go!" We nodded and followed him. It wasn't long before we reached Kuja.

* * *

Dagger approached Kuja and spoke. "You are Kuja, correct? My name is...Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I wish to ask you something. Was it really you who persuaded my mother to start the war-" he cut her off.

"The war that threw the entire Mist Continent into chaos?" Kuja spoke with a voice that was easily distinguishable as masculine. His voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't high pitched either. It was somewhere in between.

Vivi spoke; his voice was tinged with anger. "And you made everyone...the Black Mages into instruments of war?"

Kuja looked at him. "Oh, dear... The princess has such a bloodthirsty little puppet." I narrowed my eyes at those words. Kuja continued "I don't have the power to do such a thing. I just gave them a little recipe. Begin with broth of Mist, add fermented souls, and boil..." He was really getting into this. "Then, pour genuine black magic into a mixing bowl and heat to-" Vivi cut him off.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

Kuja looked disappointed. "I'm not done telling how to make soulless toys out of the dregs of souls!"

This caught Zidane's interest. "Dregs of souls? You mean Mist?"

Kuja turned towards Zidane. "First, you don't want to listen; now you start asking questions? Oh, brother... But you're not ready yet!"

I spoke. "Not ready for what?"

He turned towards me. "You'll find out soon enough."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll let that slide, but I have a personal question for you, Kuja."

Kuja looked curious. "what is it?"

I smiled. "Has anyone ever called you a girl?"

Kuja's eyes opened wide in puzzlement at that. Zidane turned to look at me. "Michael, what kind of question is that?"

I turned to him. "What, you got to ask your question's, why can't I ask mine?"

I turned back to Kuja. "Well, Kuja?" He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

He finally spoke. "Yes, it has happened before."

I smiled. "I'm sure that was embarrassing, but with your face, that hair, and your clothes; I can see why people would make that assumption."

Kuja looked angered. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just that I don't see very many men wearing that kind of outfit."

He spoke. "I refuse to dress like a commoner."

I nodded. "I see."

Dagger spoke. "Did you start the war on the Mist Continent?" she had lost patience with my question. Kuja seemed more comfortable with this question.

He turned to look at her. "I started the war? No, no! Your mother wanted it! All I did was give her a little push!"

Dagger shook her head. "Liar! My mother was sweet and kind. You changed her!"

Kuja looked over her shoulder, smiled, and laughed. "So the curtain rises! Perfect, my canary. Let me show you the truth about your mother! First Act: The End of the Ugly Desire. It's Showtime!"

He pointed behind us. We turned around, and saw that Alexandria's navy had arrived. I knew Queen Brahne was leading the attack herself. She had come for Kuja.

Dagger shook her head in disbelief. "I…I can't believe it!"

Kuja spoke. "Your mother isn't satisfied with just one continent! Her ugliness and stupidity are truly impressive. Ahh...everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."

Zidane turned towards him. "What're you talking about?"

Kuja looked at him. "You're just the opening number. Time for the real show."

I spoke "you're not getting away!" I placed my hand on my reverse blade sword.

Kuja spoke. "The Mist may be created no more, but it still lurks in caves and forests, right?" Zidane looked confused, but I didn't. Kuja spoke again "I can make monsters with magic!" he raised his hand. "Come forth spawn of the Mist." At his command, four Mistodons appeared. I unsheathed my normal sword, and I felt the others do the same. It was time to fight.

* * *

My Mistodon swiped its claw at me, but I managed to dodge it. I had to get rid of this thing, and fast. There wasn't much room to fight on this root. I charged at the Mistodon, performed a "Ryu Sou Sen," and cut it to pieces.

I turned to see how the others were doing. Amarant had stabbed his claw into his Mistodon and threw it off the root. Zidane had stabbed his Ogre into his Mistodon's head and kicked its body off the root. Dagger and Eiko teamed up on their Mistodon. Eiko summoned Fenrir, and as soon as the Mistodon was up in the air, Dagger summoned Ramuh. Thunderclouds appeared overhead, and I could see lightning branch along those clouds. There was a huge flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder. The clouds dissipated and the Mistodon's body fell from the clouds. Its body was burned to a crisp.

I smiled 'Dang…gotta remember not to piss those two off' I thought. Finally, I turned to see how Vivi was doing. He managed to dodge the Mistodon's claws and was trying to cast a spell. I decided to distract the Mistodon so he could cast his spell. I ran at the Mistodon and struck it in the side. It turned to face me, and I quickly retreated back; it followed.

After a few seconds, I saw a large, green, mass of liquid form over the Mistodon's head. 'So he's using a Bio spell' I thought. The spell landed on the Mistodon's head and the green liquid quickly covered it. In a matter of seconds, the Mistodon was mostly disintegrated. 'Guess the spell was acidic' I thought. I nodded at Vivi and he nodded back at me.

* * *

I turned back to where Kuja was standing, and saw that he had left. I turned to Zidane. "Zidane, Kuja's escaped!"

He turned to see that I was right. "Damn, where'd he go?"

Vivi spoke. "He's out there." We turned and saw that Kuja was attacking the navy. He was summoning Mistodons, and the ships were firing on them.

Amarant spoke. "So, two of your enemies are dukin' it out? Why not just leave'em, and finish off the winner. My money's on Kuja."

Zidane nodded his head. "Amarant's right. Let's split before we get dragged in."

Dagger spoke. "No…I can't…I can't let anything happen to my mother."

Zidane turned to her. "Dagger?" he said.

She turned to him "Zidane, I…I have to save her!"

This confused Zidane. "uuh, Dagger? She extracted Eidolons from you and started a war!"

She sighed. "I still don't want her to die!"

Zidane spoke. "But she didn't care one bit whether you lived or died! You don't have to call her mother anymore!"

Dagger was angry now. "She's my only mother! I don't care if you don't understand!"

Dagger turned to look at Eiko. "Eiko, you said there was an Eidolon imprisoned near here, right?"

Eiko thought for a moment. "Um, yeah."

Dagger looked hopeful. "Please! Tell me where!"

Eiko turned around and pointed. "It's a long way down. You see the place with lot's of roots? That's it."

Dagger nodded. "There. I see it." She turned and looked back out at the naval battle, and then she ran down the root towards her destination.

Eiko called after her. "Dagger, don't go alone!" Dagger didn't listen, and just kept running.

* * *

I felt the presence of a Mistodon behind us. I turned around and faced the creature. I held my sword at the ready, and moved to confront the creature. I spoke to the others "you guys go help Dagger. I'll handle this."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

I nodded. "Don't worry, now get going." All of them left, save one, and I knew who it was. "Vivi, I got this covered. Go help them."

I heard his voice. "A-alright." He ran down the root to join the others.

I turned back to the Mistodon. It was time to fight.

* * *

I decided not to waste anytime with this Mistodon. I cast an Aero spell and it swept the Mistodon off the root. I could see that more were coming. I decided to descend down the root towards the others. I'd decided to fight the Mistodon's only if they get to close to me.

I ran down the root, and started heading towards the others. I could hear the Mistodon's behind me. They were closing in. I ran faster. I eventually made it to the clearing that the others were at. As soon as I got there, I turned around to face the Mistodon's. This was when I implemented my plan. I brought my sword up, shouted "Zantetsu," and cut the root. My sword sliced through the root with some difficulty, but not much. Now that the root was severed, the entire root bridge fell, taking the Mistodon's with it.

'I hope we didn't need this root later' I thought.

* * *

I turned to look at the others. Zidane spoke. "Michael, nice of you to join us." I smiled, and looked out towards the sea.

I noticed a ring of fire had appeared on the water. Something large flew up from that ring and ascended into the clouds. Whatever it was, it descended from the clouds and flew towards Kuja. When it stopped I got a much better look at the creature; it was Bahamut, the Dragon King. Bahamut unleashed his Mega Flare attack on Kuja. Kuja survived the attack and flew away from the area on his Silver Dragon.

All of us were in awe of Bahamut's power. Amarant spoke. "I've heard stories, but I never thought summoning could be so powerful."

Dagger spoke. "Wow... Now we can win! And mother won't have to die!"

She turned to Eiko. "Eiko, don't you think…what's wrong?"

Eiko looked worried. "Mog…she's terrified!"

This confused Dagger. "How come? Don't you know? That's the last Eidolon, Bahamut, the Dragon King! He'll win for sure!" I knew differently.

* * *

That's when the sky grew dark over the navy, and that's when we saw it; a large eye in the sky. It fired some kind of weapon, and after it was finished; it disappeared back into the sky. That's when Bahamut descended towards Brahne's ship.

To the shock of everyone, Bahamut unleashed its Mega Flare attack and destroyed the ship. Bahamut flew into the air and destroyed the rest of the navy as well. After it was done Bahamut disappeared, and Kuja left the scene.

* * *

I looked on in shock. An entire armada was laid to waste in a matter of seconds. They never stood a chance.

I heard Zidane yell, "Dagger!"

I spun around and saw that Dagger had gone extremely pale. She stumbled and Zidane caught her before she fell.

That's when I heard Eiko's voice. "Look, a ship." I spun around and saw that she was right. The ship approached the beach.

Dagger spoke "Th-that…that's my mother's escape ship; the Blue Narciss. We have to get down there, now!" We all nodded and descended the trunk.

* * *

When we got to the beach, we found Brahne. She was a mess; her face was badly burned and scarred. Her hair was burned off, she had burns all over her body, she had blood all over her blouse, and her left arm was blown off. The amazing thing was that she was still alive. 'The game really cut back on the details' I thought. As soon as Dagger saw her she immediately broke down.

Amarant walked off towards the ship and I decided to do the same. I knew that Dagger wanted to be alone right now. I'd try and comfort her later, but for now the best thing I could do for her was stay back. Eiko and Zidane eventually joined us as well. Vivi stayed back with Dagger, but he kept his distance. I could tell, even from this distance that he was trying to figure something out.

* * *

After a while, night had fallen. Dagger and Vivi both returned to the ship. Zidane and I left the ship and carried Brahne's body back. We left her body in the cargo hold. Her body wasn't going back first class, but it was the best we could do with what was given to us. After we had done that, we set sail for Alexandria Harbor.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, so I walked out to the deck. I heard someone singing; it was Dagger. I decided to listen.

* * *

"_La la la la…la la la la la… la la la la la la la la la la…la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaa… la la la la la… la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… la la la la la la laaaaa."_ she stopped singing.

* * *

That's when I heard her talking to herself. I approached her slowly and stayed in the shadows. She had her hands on the railing, and she was whispering. "It's all my fault…all of this is my fault."

"What's your fault?" I asked.

She immediately spun around and looked at me. "Oh…Michael it's you." She wiped away her tears hoping I hadn't seen them.

I spoke again. "What's your fault, Dagger?" She looked back out to the sea. We were on auto pilot so no one needed to steer. I walked over and joined her at the railing. I looked at her. "If you're blaming yourself for your mothers death; it's not gonna help you. Your mother made her choice. It was not your fault that she died, and if you blame yourself for getting us mixed into this, don't. We all made our choices. Zidane wanted to save you. Vivi, Steiner, and myself accompanied him, because we wanted to help. There were many times where one of us could have left the group and had nothing more to do with the others, but we didn't."

Dagger turned to look at me. "Why did you follow, Michael? Why did you want to save me back in Evil Forest?"

I turned from her and looked back out to the sea. "It's because I had nothing. I have no family and until I met you guys, I had no friends either."

Dagger looked saddened. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at her. "It's okay, I'm glad I followed you guys. I could've turned away, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to lose you guys."

Dagger spoke. "I'm glad you guys came. I don't know what I would have done if I never met any of you."

I smiled at her. "You and me both." We both looked back out to the sea.

* * *

After a few minutes, Dagger spoke again. "I still think that some of the events that happened were my fault, in a way."

I sighed and turned to look at her. "If its guilt you're looking for Dagger, I'm not your man. All I can give you is my support…and my respect." She turned to me and smiled.

That's when I heard the door of one of the rooms open. Dagger and I both turned around, and saw Vivi. He had his hand on his stomach. "I don't feel so-" he put his hand over his mouth, ran over to the side of the ship, and vomited over the edge. Dagger looked disgusted and sympathetic; I looked the same.

I walked over to Vivi and put my hand on his back. "Seasick, huh?"

Vivi looked up at me. "What gave it away?"

I smiled. "Call it a hunch. I think I better teach you a few meditation techniques to resist your seasickness."

Vivi looked pleased. "Really, thanks. That'd be great."

I helped Vivi back into his room, but before I entered I turned to face Dagger. "I know it may be hard, but I think you should get some sleep, Dagger."

She nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

I nodded and walked into Vivi's room. I saw that Vivi was ready to start his meditation training. I smiled and began instructing him. We spent most of the night training, and we ended up sleeping the day away.

* * *

On the third day of our journey we reached Alexandrian Harbor. The guards were shocked when they saw us carry the queen's body off the ship. We handed the body over to the guards and they went off to wash her body for the funeral.

Beatrix, Steiner, Freya, and Tantalus returned to Alexandria after Dagger sent word to them. Beatrix and Steiner both took the news of the queen's death hard, but were relieved to know that Dagger was safe. The queen's funeral was going to be held three days from the current time.

During that time I was able to get Beatrix's permission to use the castle training courtyard for Vivi's training. The training was harder now, and we didn't have to travel half way around the world, so there were no interruptions. Vivi also taught me how to use my magic accordingly, and as a result of his training I learned three new spells, Aera, Thunder, and Thundara.

* * *

On the third day of our arrival, the funeral began. It started at the entrance to Alexandria and continued all the way to the lake. From there the queen's coffin was taken by barge to an island that was behind the castle were the queen would be laid to rest. Beatrix called it 'The Resting Place.'

When the funeral was over, Vivi and I decided to stay in the inn at Alexandria rather then stay in the castle. I believed it was time for a change of scenery, and besides, Vivi and I hadn't been to the town of Alexandria since we saw the play. Dagger was going to be crowned queen in a few days, and all of us were going to be there for her.

* * *

I have three new spells

**Aera**

A spell that causes moderate wind damage

**Thunder**

A spell that causes lightning damage

**Thundara**

A spell that causes moderate lightning damage


End file.
